


"Окумура"

by heltja



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heltja/pseuds/heltja
Summary: Фудзимото нашел способ запечатать Курикару, и Рин живет обычной жизнью, ничего не зная о своем происхождении. Вдохновилась заявкой на западный кинк-фест, "Rin/Bon. AU where Rin never learns that he's the son of Satan, and becomes a cook instead"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/gifts).



   Бон устал, был не в духе и видел, как в темном переулке трое мутузят задохлика. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать - всегда ненавидел уличную шпану и нечестные драки.  
   Строго говоря, парень вовсе не был задохликом, да и не сказать, чтобы его особо мутузили. На самом деле, у Бона просто была паршивая неделя, еще более паршивый день и наимерзейшее настроение. Больше всего ему хотелось начистить кому-нибудь рожу, а трое придурков в подворотне, да еще и напарник в лице умелого драчуна - самое лучшее, что с ним произошло за день. Неделю.  
   Парень больше уклонялся, чем бил, и это стало последней каплей.  
   - Нечего с ними миндальничать! - рявкнул Бон, влезая в драку, и пинком отшвырнул первого из нападавших к стене. Тот врезался в нее с громким стуком, спасаемый дал по морде второму, а третьего они уложили совместно, в две ноги.  
   - Спасибо, - выпрямился парень, сплевывая на тротуар и утирая кровь из носа. Бон придирчиво его оглядел и пришел к выводу, что мутузили здесь явно не его. По крайней мере, не только его.  
   - Да пожалуйста, - ответил он. - Жаль, быстро кончились.  
   Даже на разминку не тянет.  
   - А ты погуляй тут ночью, - ухмыльнулся парень окровавленным ртом и представился: - Окумура Рин.  
   - Сугуро Рюдзи. До дома дойдешь?  
   Окумура Рин фыркнул презрительно и посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
   - Ну, знаешь, я не девка, чтоб меня провожать, - и добавил, зачем-то объясняя: - Эти новенькие. Остальные меня знают и не лезут. А ты, похоже, тоже нездешний.  
   - Угу, - один из поваленных начал подниматься, и Бон пинком выбил у него нож. Оружие сверкнуло в свете единственного фонаря, отлетев к другому концу улицы. - Я проездом. Знаешь, где тут можно пожрать-переночевать?  
   - У меня, - широко ухмыльнулся Рин. Заметив скептическое выражение на его лице, добавил: - Закусочная у меня своя. Свободная комната есть, ужин за счет заведения. Пойдет?  
   - А сакэ тоже бесплатно? - придирчиво спросил Бон.  
   - Первая порция, - тут же отреагировал Рин.  
   - Ну пошли.  
   Закусочная называлась “У Окумура” и ютилась на первом этаже старого двухэтажного здания, под непритязательной синей вывеской. Пока Бон оглядывал эту вывеску - под названием было написано "японская кухня, сакэ и рамен!", ниже "ням-ням", и нарисована радостная рожица - Рин достал из кармана джинсов ключ и быстро открыл синюю дверь.  
   - Проходи, закрой за собой на замок, - тут же распорядился он, заходя вглубь помещения.  
   Для мелкой забегаловки в "Окумуре" было довольно просторно - зал без особого труда вмещал пять столов. По стенам были развешаны фотографии и чьи-то рисунки, какие-то - явно детские, другие - чуть ли не наброски профессионального художника с надписью-посвящением. Над дверью болтался колокольчик, зазвеневший, когда он вошел.  
   Готовил повар тут же, на глазах у посетителей, и его кухня была огорожена стойкой с рядом высоких стульев. Дверь в дальней стене вела в жилую часть дома - она была приоткрыта, и Бон увидел край деревянной лестницы. Рин уверенно зашел за стойку, стянул ярко-зеленую толстовку, заляпанную кровью, и швырнул на один из столов. Вместо нее он накинул поверх майки солнечно-желтый фартук и жизнерадостно поинтересовался:  
   - Ну? Что будешь? Меню у тебя перед глазами.  
   Бон несколько опешил - когда ему предлагали ужин, он трезво оценивал возможности обещавшего и рассчитывал разве что на подогретый в микроволновке полуфабрикат из магазина. А тут - прям меню, гляди-ка.  
   - Ты же ранен, - заметил он.  
   - Пф! - Рин презрительно скривился. - Не волнуйся, я вымою руки. Крови в блюде не будет.  
   Когда это Бон шел против чужого идиотизма? Сам напросился.  
   - Уж постарайся. Давай чего-нибудь сытного и быстрого, мне поровну.  
   - Отлично.  
   Рин вытер руки полотенцем (свежим, белоснежно чистым) и скрылся за дверцей огромного холодильника.  
   - Ты хоть готовить умеешь? - спохватился Бон. Рин был похож на помощника повара, который моет посуду и разносит блюда, а так же на посетителя супермаркетов, которые в полночь ищут себе готовый набор с максимальной скидкой.  
   - Шутишь? - тот даже выглянул из-за дверцы холодильника, всем своим видом выражая глубокое возмущение. - Я тут шеф-повар! Все без ума от моей готовки, сам убедишься!  
   - Хм… - Бон нахмурился, но потом решил, что отравить его не отравят, а остальное он переживет.  
   “У Окумура” казалась традиционной маленькой закусочной, куда захаживали разве что завсегдатаи и изредка - случайно зашедшие проезжие, которых гроза застала рядом, или которым было полчаса до поезда. Мебель простая, но крепкая, меню написано желтым мелом на темно-зеленой доске. Бон полюбовался аккуратными иероглифами и мысленно поспорил сам с собой, что писал кто угодно, но не его новый знакомый.  
   Рин принялся за дело (что он там, кстати, решил сготовить?): разбил яйца в неглубокой миске, добавил соевого соуса и чего-то еще из стоящих рядом бутылок. Бон с удивлением отметил легкость и привычность, с которой он действовал - движения четкие, выверенные, словно он делал это тысячи раз.  
   “Надо же - не врал, оказывается.”  
   Кормить, наверное, будут тамаго-яки. Вот и отлично…  
   - А куда ездил? По делам, к семье, отдыхать? - неожиданно завел разговор Рин, взбивая яйца палочками. Он отвлекся, чтобы включить печку и смазать квадратную сковороду маслом, и снова вернулся к неглубокой миске.  
   Бон пожал плечами.  
   - Дела. Ничего интересного.  
   За пределами Ордена Праведного Креста мало кто знал правду об экзорцистах - большинство людей считало их шарлатанами или приманкой для туристов. Наверное, Рин тоже не поверил бы в истории про демонов и людей, которые с ними сражаются. Бон обычно либо общался с коллегами, либо приходил в дом, где уже давно поселилась беда, и в него верили, как в последнюю надежду - так что готовой “легендой” он не запасся, а придумывать что-то просто не было сил. Рин, словно почуяв его нежелание распространяться на тему, легко подхватил разговор:  
   - Тогда могу порекомендовать пару хороших местечек. Напротив кондитерская, обалденные торты. Или ты не любишь европейские сладости?  
   - Вообще сладости не люблю.  
   - Вот извращенец, - хмыкнул Рин.  
   - Заткнись, - буркнул Бон.  
   - Что, правда глаза режет?  
   Перепалка на удивление не раздражала, хотя обычно Бон терпеть не мог трепаться попусту, особенно на голодный желудок.  
   - Тогда я тебя заткну, - грозно насупился он, зная, что людей это обычно пугает. Рин не впечатлился, только отмахнулся зажатыми в руке палочками:  
   - Только попробуй, я тебе еду готовлю!  
   Бон рассмеялся, сам себе удивляясь, и Рин захохотал вместе с ним. Электронные часы над входом показывали ноль-сорок семь.  
   Рин поднес ладонь к сковороде, довольно хмыкнул и вылил на нее часть взбитого яйца. Челка упала ему на глаза, и он недовольно сдул ее, дернув головой. Заметив взгляд Бона, пожаловался:  
   - Ободок посеял.  
   Бон молча полез в сумку. Ему пришлось перебрать кучу нужных мелочей и бесполезной ерунды, два свитка с сутрами и обойму пуль с какими-то модификаторами, купленными у старого знакомого по дешевке, после чего, наконец, он вытащил заколку:  
   - Держи, - и был вознагражден абсолютно ошарашенным взглядом Рина.  
   - Ну, знаешь ли… ха, спасибо! - этот чудн _о_ й парень ловко прихватил челку, после чего умудрился одновременно закрутить первый рулет тамаго-яки и глянуть на свое отражение в сверкающем боку кастрюли: “А что, мне идет!”.  
   - Кстати, чаю будешь? - спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, поставил кипятиться воду.  
   Заметив сонный взгляд Бона, он затарахтел с удвоенной силой:  
   - У нас тут места немного, но много и не надо. Все вроде как свои. Иногда даже туристы приходят, пару раз как заведут свое, а я из их дурацкого английского нифига не помню…  
   - И что, они ушли искать забегаловку получше?  
   - Ха! Тыкнули на других посетителей, мол, нам того же. Один даже жестами про рецепт спрашивал, - Рин довольно ухмыльнулся.  
   Бон подпер щеку ладонью, чувствуя, как закрываются глаза. Усталость навалилась внезапно, словно выпрыгнула из-за угла. Лампы светили мягко, приглушенно, оставляя полумрак по углам. От тепла и вкусных запахов еды тянуло в сон.  
   Хлопнула дверца холодильника.  
   - Сейчас все будет, - голос Рина бодрил. - Смотри, не засни до сакэ. Утром бесплатной порции уже не дам!  
   - Обманщик, - Бон разлепил глаза. Рин мельком ухмыльнулся ему, подняв голову от сковороды.  
   Поганый день. Поганая неделя. Впрочем - наконец-то ему повезло - вечер выдался на удивление приятным.  
   - Ну вот и все. Приятного аппетита и все такое. Не подавись, - перед ним мгновенно оказалась тарелка, палочки и чашка с чаем. Рин успел даже нарезать рулет тамаго-яки, разложив его красивой композицией, и достать откуда-то онигири - наверное, их-то и вынимал из холодильника. Интересно, ему жалко было тратить продукты на бесплатное угощение, или он просто пожалел Бона, решив покормить его побыстрее?  
   - Ты всех так напут… ммм!  
   - Вкусно? - Рин лукаво улыбался, облокотившись о стойку и внимательно глядя на него.  
   - Мм-мм, - промычал Бон, набрасываясь на еду. - Угм-м.  
   - И ты прощаешь мне все грехи прошлые и будущие, - закивал Рин. - Я знаю. Вот поэтому на меня никто никогда не жаловался.  
   Бон решил, что ответит позже. В жизни не ел такого тамаго-яки! - что туда намешал этот гроза окрестной шпаны?!  
   - Если не наешься, есть еще онигири, - все так же улыбаясь, добавил Рин. Видно было, что ему приятно смотреть, как его еду уплетают с таким энтузиазмом. Бон с радостью подчистил все содержимое тарелки и потребовал добавки, выпив две чашки зеленого чая.  
   Наконец, сыто и счастливо вздохнув, он откинулся назад - и чуть не грохнулся с высокого стула, у которого не было спинки. Рин успел поймать его за лацкан формы в последний момент.  
   - Спасибо, - удивленно выдохнул Бон, еще не успев опомниться после короткого полета.  
   - Да на здоровье, - Рин дружески хлопнул его по плечу.  
   - Но знаешь,чай у тебя не так уж хорош. Зато все остальное - просто объеденье.  
   Рин пожал плечами.  
   - Чай обычно Ёру-чан готовит, она в нем разбирается. Я тебе, наверное, чего-то не то заварил.  
   - И где ты так выучился готовить? Мог бы работать в большом ресторане где-нибудь в центре. Серьезно, давно так вкусно не ел.  
   Рин снова дернул плечом:  
   - Нигде не учился, только в храме отца. Говорят, это талант, - он сверкнул самодовольной улыбкой. - А большие рестораны… нееет, это не по мне. Куча работы, никакого общения и злобный начальник. И не отлучиться. Тут я сам себе хозяин, захочу - поеду куда-нибудь, рецепты там собирать. Заходи еще, чего поинтереснее сготовлю.  
   - Вряд ли выйдет, - Бон покачал головой. - Я сейчас в Ниигате работаю. Езжу, конечно, часто, но…  
   - Да брось, что, никак не выбраться?  
   - Никак, - честно ответил Бон. Подумал и добавил: - А может, как-нибудь зайду.  
   Рин хмыкнул.  
   - Пошли, покажу комнату. Утром возьмешь на завтрак бэнто из холодильника, я сделаю. Попробуешь разбудить - убью, - он оскалился в притворной злобе, и Бон в шутку пообещал изгнать из него злобного духа.  
   Рин засмеялся, словно это была самая смешная шутка в его жизни, и больше Бон не помнил ничего - повалился на футон и отрубился, успев только скинуть форменный плащ-пальто.  
     
   Через три месяца его перевели в токийское отделение.  
   “Сугуро Рюдзи, отныне вы экзорцист среднего класса, первого ранга. Мои поздравления”, - Бон скрипел зубами от злости, но молчал. Когда-то он хотел стать высококлассным экзорцистом, истреблять демонов и спасать людей, потом - возродить храм, уничтожить Сатану… и никогда не думал, что ему будет настолько противно получать повышение.  
   Последний демон, которого он уничтожил, вселился в экзорциста. Хуже того - демон прожил в этом теле несколько месяцев и набрал силы за пятерых. Местное отделение было слишком занято, спасая свою репутацию, задницы и тайны, чтобы немедленно созвать отряд достаточной силы. Какой охраняемый секрет стоит гибели людей? Им хотя бы хватило ума предупредить его перед боем. Повезло, что Бон обладал куда большими силами, чем предполагал его ранг.  
   Ему всучили звание, чтобы он молчал, в надежде, что - всплыви эта история, и он потонет вместе с ними. От приступов глухой злобы, которые накатывали при любом воспоминании о последнем деле, разорванный когтями бок начинал болеть с удвоенной силой.  
   Бон не старался прикрыть свою задницу. Ему просто надоели чертовы интриги верхушки, прежде всего потому, что он нихрена в них не понимал. Убить демона? Пожалуйста. Тренироваться, наращивать силу и опыт? Да, он способен. Но это… что там за секрет, ему никто не рассказал, плюс Бон не мог бы поручиться, что Ватикан об этом не знает. Иногда ему казалось, что экзорцисты были скорее сборищем двойных агентов, манипуляторов всех мастей, одиноких героев и сумасбродных воинов, чем структурированной организацией. Он знал, к какой категории принадлежит - где-то между второй и третьей, все еще не дотягивая до обоих - но совершенно не мог сказать, кто остальные. Сима разбирался в этом куда лучше. Сима сидел в Киото, занимался делами храма и под настроение гонял мелких демонов.  
   Может, как раз потому, что разбирался.  
   Бон сошел на станции Академии и лишь тогда вспомнил о закусочной с синей вывеской, которая находилась неподалеку - и о ее владельце. Ему абсолютно точно нужна была порция риновской безалаберности, но, толкая смутно знакомую дверь, он все еще сомневался, что идея удачная.  
   Над головой мелодично звякнул колокольчик. Бон сощурился, привыкая к полумраку после яркого солнца. В забегаловке было пусто - слишком поздно для завтрака, слишком рано для обеда. Рин обнаружился за одним из столов: он сидел, водрузив ноги на второй стул, и увлеченно читал мангу с красочной обложкой. Его нога нервно дергалась, а лицо выражало глубокую сосредоточенность - наверное, момент был напряженный. Услышав колокольчик, он неохотно подняв встрепанную голову, узнал Бона - чему тот изрядно удивился, виделись-то всего один вечер несколько месяцев назад - и просиял. Манга тут же была отброшена, а Бон - усажен за высокую стойку. Кажется, на тот же самый стул, где он сидел в свое первое посещение.  
   - Здор _о_ во, какими судьбами? Ты бросил свою дурацкую работу?  
   - Нет, - ухмыльнулся Бон. - Перевели. Теперь работаю в Токио.  
   - Отлично. Значит, некуда деваться, будешь заходить, - бескомпромиссно заявил Рин. - Давай же, сделай мне выручку. Кадзу-сан рвет и мечет, говорит, на мне проклятье банкротства.  
   Бон вообще слабо представлял, как кто-то вроде Рина мог управляться с цифрами. Судя по всему, эта Кадзу-сан с говорящим именем была его главной опорой и спасением в мире большой экономики малого бизнеса.  
   Он все же оглядел Рина, просто на всякий случай, и авторитетно заключил:  
   - Нет, никакого проклятья. Только дурная голова, - и добавил: - Это не лечится.  
   Рин в шутку ткнул его кулаком в плечо, как в тот вечер, и Бон, не удержавшись, скривился. Глянул на Рина - может, не заметил? - но получил в ответ очень внимательный взгляд.  
   - Ты что, ранен?  
   - С чего ты взял? - выдохнул Бон, пережидая приступ боли.  
   - За бок хватаешься. Блин, извини. Надо было раньше заметить. То-то ты криво ходишь.  
   - Хожу криво?  
   - Что, думаешь, меня никогда не ранили? - рассудительно ответил Рин. - Значит так, будет тебе полезный обед для скорейшего выздоровления и чай. И таблетки. Или уже пил?  
   - Пил, не надо, - выговорил Бон, наконец-то вдохнув. - И сакэ.  
   - Никакого сакэ, - отрезал Рин. - Поди, антибиотиков наглотался.  
   - Нифига. Давай сюда.  
   - Не, зрачки расширены, хрен тебе, а не сакэ.  
   - Ничего не расширены, с чего ты вообще это взял? - возмутился Бон.  
   - У меня брат медик, - бескомпромиссно заявил Рин.  
   Бон пробурчал пару ругательства, Рин согласно покивал, словно это не к нему относилось, и поставил перед ним чашку.  
   - Займи пока рот, заодно прополоскаешь, - заметил он и легко увернулся, когда Бон бросил в него скомканную салфетку. От этого бок снова резануло болью, зато осталось удовлетворение - уклоняясь, Рин стукнулся головой о вытяжку.  
   Бон сам не заметил, как засиделся до вечера. Он сгорбился в углу, найдя положение, когда рана ныла не так сильно, и впал в полудрему. Звуки плыли мимо него, множились, накладывались один на другой. Он рассеянно слушал, как скворчит на огне масло, как нож стучит по доске пулеметной очередью, как посетители перебрасываются с Рином шутками, любезностями и последними новостями. На него почти не обращали внимания. Рин лишь раз сказал - “Это Сугуро” - таким тоном, будто это все объясняло. И похоже, это действительно что-то там объясняло.  
   Сначала пришла Норико-чан - Рин назвал ее по имени, здороваясь - которая училась в школе неподалеку и хотела перекусить перед подработкой. Вслед за ней явились еще две старшеклассницы и женщина из чайной лавки, предлагая обменять упаковку с фирменным логотипом на бэнто. Заглянул посыльный - проглотить омлет и дать отдых ногам. Двое парней ждали поезда за столиком, заказав чай и легкий обед.  
   Рин готовил несколько блюд одновременно и периодически ввязывался в разговор - легкий и веселый, в чем-то такой же вкусный, как его еда. Бон подумал, что банкротство “Окумуре” не грозит - даже если поднять цены вдвое, сюда не перестанут ходить. Он бы точно не перестал.  
   Оказалось, что у Рина есть помощница - та самая Ёру-чан, которая готовит замечательный чай. Она протирала столы, мыла посуду, иногда помогала на кухне. Чай она действительно то ли заваривала, то ли выбирала лучше Рина - Бон пил уже третью чашку.  
   После обеда потянулись другие посетители - завсегдатаи, которым хотелось не столько поесть, сколько поговорить. Две пожилые женщины устроились за дальним столиком, расстелили карты и завели длинный разговор об эпохе враждующих государств. Скоро к ним присоединились еще двое, мужчина средних лет в костюме (видимо, с работы) и щуплый подросток в школьной форме. Рин принес из подсобки небольшой столик, без труда держа его над головой, и поставил рядом с компанией. Ёру-чан тут же расстелила бамбуковые подстилки, чайник и пять чашек.  
   - Местный исторический клуб, - шепнул Бону Рин, проходя мимо. - Садись к ним, послушай, если интересно.  
   Бон мотнул головой.  
   Подошла еще одна пожилая женщина, бодрая и энергичная, словно девчонка. Она остановилась рядом с Боном и, поманив Рина пальцем, тихонько сказала:  
   - Танака моя совсем расхворалась, не передашь ей чего-нибудь вкусного?  
   - Сей момент, - кивнул Рин и умчался готовить. Потом, спохватившись, вернулся со стаканом чистой воды для посетительницы, даже не спрашивая - видимо, знал вкусы всех завсегдатаев.  
   - Хороший он парень, Рин-чан, - неожиданно обратилась женщина к Бону. Тот только кивнул, с трудом выплывая из своего дурмана. - Всегда помогает нам с Танакой, двум старым развалинам, - она скрипуче рассмеялась и жестом отмела вежливые возражения Бона. - Недавно передвинул две полки с книгами, просто поднял их и поставил на новое место! Их сын с другом вместе поднять не могли… Подумать только, а с виду не скажешь, что такой сильный.  
   Бон вяло удивился - будь Рин ненормально сильным, не стал бы столько возиться с теми придурками в подворотне. С другой стороны, столик для исторического клуба явно был нелегкий, а Рин нес его, словно пушинку.  
   - Вы с ним друзья? - спросила старушка, и Бон замялся. С удивлением подумал, что отвечать “нет” ему почти жаль.  
   - Что-то вроде, - уклончиво сказал он.  
   Колокольчик звенел, то приветствуя новых гостей, то прощаясь со старыми. За столиком с историей раздался дружный громкий смех - анекдоты они там, что ли, травят? Раньше оттуда доносились только имена из школьного курса, о которых Бон забыл бы, не будь у него идеальной памяти.  
   “Наверное, - пришла в голову неожиданная мысль, - этих людей мы, экзорцисты, защищаем. Таких, как Рин, как эти пожилые дамы и любители истории. Может быть, кого-то из них съел бы демон. Или когда-нибудь съест. А может - не съест”.  
   Он всегда пытался стать сильнее, убить больше демонов, спасти больше людей… но сейчас, на какой-то миг, все интриги старших рангов и собственная бессильная злоба показались глупостью. Он ведь учился все эти годы не только убивать демонов - но и защищать людей. Это забывалось как-то незаметно, в погоне за силой, за знаниями, способами убийства, и ему вдруг стало стыдно за кучу сил, потраченных зря.  
   Вечером Бон поднялся, чувствуя, что голова совершенно перестала что-либо соображать.  
   - Сколько я должен? - спросил он.  
   Исторический клуб покинул свой столик в углу, на их место пришла молодая пара, решившая побаловать себя вкусной едой после работы. Заходящее солнце заглядывало в окна.  
   Рин оторвался от посуды, окинул его усталым взглядом и пожал плечами.  
   - Ты посетитель, ты и считай.  
   - Вот поэтому у тебя и нет выручки! - возмутился Бон.  
   - Да-да, конечно. Косплеим Кадзу-сан?  
   - Я ни разу ее не видел, дурень!  
   - Тебе это не мешает быть старой склочной каргой! - заявил Рин.  
   - Ну-ка повтори! - зарычал Бон, наклоняясь над стойкой.  
   - Выздоровеешь - чайник начищу, - пригрозил Рин.  
   - Да еще посмотрим, кто кому!..  
   Сзади послышался смех, оба одновременно замолчали, покраснели и засмеялись - Рин прыснул в кулак, Бон насмешливо фыркнул, опять забыв про рану. Бок резануло болью, и он все-таки сосчитал ущерб, который нанес “Окумуре”. Рин глянул на него, принимая деньги, и просто сказал:  
   - Хочешь - оставайся. Покупаешь ужин - комната бесплатно.  
   Бон открыл было рот, желая отказаться, и… передумал.  
   Он мог вернуться в штаб Ордена одним поворотом ключа в замке любой двери, но предпочел снова остановиться в маленькой захламленной комнатке. Бок ведь тоже вредно тревожить лишний раз - а до этой подсобки каких-то пять шагов. Надо же о здоровье позаботиться, хоть раз в жизни.  
     
   Бону дали неделю на выздоровление, и добрую половину из этой недели он провел в “Окумуре”. Сначала он планировал отлежаться в своей комнатке в Академии, но потом махнул рукой, набрал целую сумку книг и заселился в рёкан неподалеку. Его традиционный уклад приятно напоминал дом, бок от целебных трав болел все меньше, а еда стараниями Рина была превосходной. Бон сам не заметил, как стал кем-то вроде исторического клуба или школьников в обеденный перерыв - завсегдатаем, полуприятелем, полугостем, которому рады. За ним законно закрепился его угол у окна, незаметное место, откуда было видно всех.  
   На первый взгляд Рин казался жизнерадостным кретином. Узнав его получше, Бон отнес к подвиду “неясные феномены”. Он живет, ходит и нарушает негласные правила, и все ему сходит с рук - возмутительно. Хоть ритуалы изгнания проводи.  
   Когда у Рина было хорошее настроение, весело становилось всем, зато, устав, он начинал филонить со страшной силой - стирал половину меню, трагично объявляя, что продукты кончились, а Ёру-чан только вздыхала и закатывала глаза. И шла подменить его к плите.  
   Тактичностью владелец “Окумуры” напоминал слона, зато харизмы ему было не занимать. Бон не переставал удивляться, как это великовозрастное хамло терпели пожилые дамы, которые его самого, например, готовы были испепелить негодующим взглядом за малейшее непочтительное слово. Этот же прохиндей улыбался, плевал на принцип “посетитель всегда прав” и позволял себе периодически трепаться с гостями как со старыми приятелями - и при этом выходил сухим из воды. В сфере обслуживания это казалось бы вопиющим непрофессионализмом, но в исполнении Рина удивительным образом выглядело тем, чем являлось - искренностью.  
   Болтать с ним было так же просто, как дышать. Поняв, что вопросы о работе Бон не любит, он переключился на поездки - и Бон с некоторым удивлением узнал, что владелец небольшой закусочной объездил пол-Японии.  
   - Рецепты собирать? - спросил он.  
   - И собирать, и просто люблю. Да и вообще… - Рин пожал плечами, не став договаривать.  
   Делиться впечатлениями он любил - причем впечатления были самые неожиданные.  
   - А дракон там был такой грозный, статуя в смысле, я все думал, щас огнем ка-ак плюнет…  
   - А ты не пробовал манги меньше читать? - хмыкнул Бон.  
   - Нет, - ответил Рин и спросил с искренним удивлением: - А зачем?  
   Бон поднапрягся и тоже вспомнил пару интересных мест.  
   - Что, ты был в Европе? - Рин обалдело уставился на него. - В Ватикане? Офигееееть! Что видел?  
   - Собор святого Петра, - под ним располагался штаб Ватиканского отделения экзорцистов.  
   - И как? - тут же заинтересовался Рин. Он облокотился о стойку, чуть ли не вплотную наклонившись к Бону - тот отодвинул взъерошенную голову подальше. Задумался.  
   - Высоченный, - наконец, выдал он.  
   - Ага-ага, слышал такое, - закивал Рин. - И как тебе итальяночки? Я слышал, горячие девчонки. Пробовал?  
   Бон закатил глаза:  
   - Дурила, я в командировке был, ко-ман-ди-ров-ке.  
   - И что, тебя охраняли? Даже не вырваться? В окошко там? По крыше? - Рин выглядел человеком, который способен был выбраться из охраняемой тюрьмы только для того, чтобы не опоздать на свиданку.  
   - Ты дурак?  
   - Не, я - отчаянный, а ты - зануда. Что тебе вообще понравилось?  
   - Еда, - честно сказал Бон. Подумав, добавил: - И библиотека.  
   Его бы воля, поселился б там на год.  
   - Боже, Сугуро, я в ужасе, - Рин схватился за голову и в притворном ужасе стукнулся пару раз о стену. - Ты… просто… точно, зануда.  
   - А ты - бестолочь, - оскорбленно заметил Бон. - Если все люди будут такими идиотами как ты, человечество вымрет.  
   - Хотя бы ему будет весело, - резонно заявил Рин. И самокритично заржал: - Хотя я бы первый копыта откинул с такой веселухи.  
   Как-то раз под вечер зашла приметная компания отморозков - прикиды с цепями, толстовки с капюшонами и хмурые физиономии людей, жаждующих набить кому-нибудь морду. Бон тихо отложил свиток и незаметно сменил положение, готовясь в случае чего помочь Рину. Не потребовалось: троица мирно уселась за стойку и заказала пива с закуской. Рин принял заказ как ни в чем не бывало.  
   - А я думал, со шпаной у тебя проблемы, - вполголоса заметил Бон, когда трое вышли.  
   - Какие проблемы? Подрались пару раз, они вылечились и пришли поесть, - Рин пожал плечами.  
   - Долго лечились? - хмыкнул Бон, а Рин вдруг посмотрел на него как-то совершенно не весело.  
   - Нет. Я не избиваю до смерти.  
   - Я же имел в виду!.. - обалдел Бон, совершенно не понимая, чем умудрился обидеть бесконфликтного Окумуру. Тот махнул рукой, словно бы отметая разговор.  
   - У меня тут орешки лишние остались в упаковки, будешь?  
   Если у Бона было право на секреты, куда не лез Рин, то это не могло не работать в обратную сторону. Бон согласился и слопал все до последней крошки, но от своего любопытства так просто избавиться не мог.  
   На исходе недели, отпущенной на выздоровление, Бону пригодились и навыки экзорциста.  
   Стояло послеобеденное затишье, удушливое и сонное. От жары худо-бедно спасал кондиционер, но Рин бегал уже за третьей поцией льда - Бон стал просто грызть его, вылавливая из стакана с водой, а потом требовать новую порцию. Сам Окумура читал свеженький “Джамп” и грыз трубочку, другой конец которой утопал в целом чайнике с ледяным чаем.  
   Их вялую перепалку - “Да сходи уже сам, у меня тут такой момент!” - “Ты как малявка со своей мангой!” - прервал тонкий звон колокольчика. Оба удивленно подняли головы и уставившись на посетителя. Посетительницу.  
   - Добрый день, Рин-чан, - сказала она, тяжело дыша. - Ужасная жара.  
   - Действительно, Нобуко-сан, - Рин быстро спрятал Джамп куда-то за стойку. Бон отчетливо фыркнул, за что получил выразительный взгляд: “Льда больше не получишь” . - Садитесь.  
   - Не в этот раз, дорогой, - она покачала голвой.  
   Рин с Боном переглянулись - голос ее звучал серьезно и испуганно.  
   - Что-то случилось? - спросил Бон, лишь немногим опередив Рина.  
   - Да, - старушка наклонила голову. - Поэтому я и пришла. Танака-сан… мне кажется, к ней в дом кто-то забрался.  
   - Вор? - нахмурился Рин.  
   - Может быть, она не видела, - Нобуко-сан нахмурилась, потерла сморщенную переносицу. - Ей стало неспокойно оставаться одной в последнее время, она говорит, ночью словно кто-то ходит по дому. Вчера она видела какую-то тень в окне, я решила остаться с ней сегодня, да и она совсем ослабла… Когда я ушла за продуктами, Танака-сан позвонила мне и сказала, что слышала какой-то шорох. Может, ей и показалось, но…  
   - Хотите, чтобы я проверил? - спросил Рин, снимая фартук. Небрежно кинув его на стойку, звякнул ключами и похлопал себя по карманам - ничего не забыл?  
   - Мне неудобно просить тебя о подобном, - с благодарностью ответила Нобуко-сан.  
   - Ерунда, - отмахнулся Рин, улыбаясь. Повернулся к Бону: - Посидишь здесь?  
   - С тобой схожу, - коротко ответил тот. Пока Рин запирал "Окумуру", он незаметно проверил карманы. Пистолет, запасная обойма… вряд ли там что-то серьезное. Вряд ли там вообще демон, просто у старой женщины разыгралось воображение, а у него - профессиональная паранойя, но проверить-то никогда не повредит.  
   Уже подходя к дому, Бон понял: интуиция его не подвела. Здесь точно завелась какая-то нечисть, мелкие частицы вились вокруг здания, словно рой - их всегда притягивали остатки сил, втягиваемых из человеческой души. В густом летнем воздухе повис едва уловимый смрад, который чуяли только люди, отмеченные Машо. Рин, разумеется, ничего не замечал - он разулся, слушая Нобуко, и огляделся с интересом.  
   - Где Танака-сан слышала шаги? На первом этаже? - спросил он, решительно заходя внутрь.  
   Женщине принадлежал старый двухэтажный дом в глубине квартала. С дороги его почти не было видно, не знаешь - ни за что не найдешь. Солнечный свет закрывали серые многоэтажки, нависшие над ним, словно монстры. Послеобеденная тишина казалась гнетущей.  
   - Пока никого, - раздался голос Рина из кухни. Бон хотел было предупредить его, но раздумал: этот себя в обиду не даст, а если что, сам он всегда успеет прийти на помощь. Судя по всему, здесь кто-то из мелких вредителей, а Рин кусачий и жилистый - даром что повар. Демон, поди, подавится.  
   - Давно болеет Танака-сан? - спросил Бон, и Нобуко вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
   - Наверное… - она нахмурилась, вспоминая. - Неделю, или чуть меньше.  
   “Неделя - не так уж плохо. Не успел набрать силы”, - прикинул Бон. Он направился в другую часть дома, чутко прислушиваясь. Демон был здесь, точно был - как всегда в доме с присутствием ему начинало казаться, что кто-то громко дышит в затылок. Бон держал руку в кармане, не желая демонстрировать пистолет раньше времени - если что, сможет выстрелить сквозь ткань.  
   Хотелось бы, конечно, обойтись псалмом.  
   Скрип лестницы показал, что Рин поднимается наверх. Бон отправил Нобуко с ним, успокаивать подругу. Сам он, наконец-то вытащив пистолет, начал проверять шкафы - иногда демоны прятались, словно нашкодившие дети. Особенно, когда рядом проходил экзорцист достаточно высокого класса.  
   - Эй, ты тут закончил? - раздался голос Рина за его спиной. Бон резко обернулся, пряча пистолет.  
   - Ты разве не наверху? - нахмурился он.  
   - Нет… а разве не ты поднимался? - растерянно ответил Рин.  
   Они переглянулись - и ринулись на второй этаж наперегонки, застревая на узкой лестнице. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь было видно, как Нобуко-сан стоит перед кроватью, закрывая ее собой, а перед ней…  
   Первым в комнату ввалился Рин и, ухватив подвернувшийся под руку стул за спинку, с размаху обрушил его на темную фигуру. Демон отлетел через всю комнату, врезавшись в деревянную стену. Выглядел он как невысокий человек с огромными оттопыренными ушами, и Бон мельком подумал: заметит ли это несоответствие Рин? Он нахмурился, копаясь в памяти - уши… уши…  
   - Линчетти!  
   - Что? - обернулся Рин, все еще сжимая обломки стула.  
   - Хорошо приложил, не давай ему подняться, - рявкнул Бон. - Если сбежит, вернется сюда еще!  
   - Кто это? Зачем он ходит сюда? - проорал Рин. - А Нобуко-сан и Танака-сан? Они в порядке?  
   - Потом, - рыкнул Бон, обходя демона с другого бока. Тот глухо ворчал, словно пес, медленно поднимаясь с пола.  
   Линчетти попадались редко - вообще непонятно, что этот конкретный забыл в Японии - и изгонялись тем же псалмом, что и хоббгоблины. В пособиях писали, что они редко захватывают тело (этот экземпляр оказался явным исключением), обычно они крадут у спящего человека силу и дыхание. Бон с линчетти раньше не сталкивался, но теорию знал. Опыт подсказывал, что при стычках с демонами теория почти всегда оказывается очень кстати.  
   Вопрос в том, как убедить Рина прикрыть его, пока он читает строки? Можно просто спугнуть мелкую нечисть, не изгоняя обратно в Геенну - со стороны будет казаться, что они шуганули мелкого воришку. Если бы не захваченный человек, он мог бы просто застрелить демона, и дело с концом. Только вот гораздо легче объяснить бормотание - как бы погано не звучало, больше всего это походило на трусость во время драки - чем пистолет и то, что станет с "человеком с ушами" после этого выстрела.  
   - Задержи его, я вызову полицию! - осенило Бона. Рин понятливо кивнул и поудобнее перехватил ножку стула.  
   Начало псалма... Память привычно подкинула нужные строки.  
   Демон зарычал, дернулся, словно от удара - и, присев, с нечеловеческой скоростью бросился вперед. “Надеюсь, успеет,”- отстраненно подумал Бон. Кто-то считал, в Арии идут суицидники, слишком уж зависят от силы команды, слишком беззащитны во время чтения псалма. Сложнее всего было даже не зазубрить целые тома - самое сложное было довериться.  
   Над его головой кулак Рина смачно впечатался в физиономию демона. Тот снова отлетел, на сей раз впечатавшись в стену так, что пол задрожал. Бон заставлял себя пропускать звуки мимо сознания, не отвлекаться, не реагировать. Лишь четкий ритм строк, голос, звучащий его в голове, его голос, повторяющий слова. Вой, скрежет, удар. Треск. Рычание Рина, стук…  
   Он выдохнул последнее слово.  
   Демон взвыл, словно ошпаренный. Рин от неожиданности отступил, хватая второй стул, а Личетти, воспользовавшись случаем, ринулся в открытое окно. Насколько Бон знал, больше он в этом доме не появится.  
   - Ну нифига себе воры пошли, - ошалело потряс головой Рин. Судя по всему, он был не ранен - только удивлен. - Быстрый, гад, я кое-как за ним поспевал.  
   Чудо, что вообще поспевал. Экзорцисты годы тренируются, чтобы сравниться скоростью с демоном. До Бона только сейчас начало доходить, насколько же он рисковал.  
Впрочем, ему не привыкать.  
   - Это тебе не уличную шпану колотить, - заметил он, посмеиваясь.  
   - Думаешь, полиция его поймает? - Рин виновато положил остатки стула на пол.  
   - Посмотрим, - уклончиво ответил Бон.  
   После изгнания Линчетти Танака-сан пошла на поправку, что Бона совершенно не удивило, зато здорово обрадовало всех остальных. “Вечеринку” в честь этого славного события - виновнице бесплатный ужин, остальным все по полцены, “иначе Кадзу-сан испепелит” - он уже не застал.  
   От токийского отделения пришло первое задание. Отдых окончен.


	2. Chapter 2

   Бон ожидал, что после случая с демоном Рин завалит его вопросами - почему он не вмешался в драку, что бормотал в трубку, и где, черт возьми, полиция, которую он якобы вызывал? Возвращаясь из деревни рядом с Токио, где развелось целое кладбище гулей (трое экзорцистов зачищали его полночи - вот что значит не следить за вверенной территорией! Ну ничего, он живо наведет здесь порядок, если когда-нибудь получит более высокий ранг), Бон мысленно готовился врать, выкручиваться и уводить разговор от странного вора. Он не умел ни первого, ни второго, не третьего, а потому заранее злился. Терять приятельство Рина не хотелось, и Бон почти готов был рассказать ему про экзорцистов и их работу.  
   Плохой стороной плана было то, что Рин все равно ему не поверит, а проводить его через Машо лишь для того, чтобы доказать существование демонов… Бон бы первым убил себя за подобное.  
   Самым удивительным оказалось то, что ничего объяснять не потребовалось. Танака-сан и Норико-сан сами вызвали полицию, которая всех опросила, благовоспитанно завела дело и так же благовоспитанно передала его экзорцистам. Через несколько дней папка, преодолев несколько инстанций, оказалась на столе сэра Мефисто Феля, и в итоге пополнилась отчетом Бона. Конец дела.  
   О самой драке Рин даже не заикался, да и, казалось, совершенно не изменил свое отношение к Бону. Потом тому пришло в голову, что, может быть, Рин как-то объяснил все самым разумным образом или вовсе махнул рукой на любые объяснения. Драка, адреналин, сильный противник - куда там уследить за всем? Конэкомару любил говорить, что людей даже не надо обманывать, достаточно не отрицать их собственные выдумки. Люди сваливали на демонов то, что не имело к ним ни малейшего отношения, и объясняли самые невероятные потусторонние происшествия чем-то до отвращения логичным.  
   После перевода в токийское отделение свободного времени у Бона резко убавилось. То ли демоны поперли с удвоенной силой, то ли просто столичный округ был больше. Несмотря на повышение, его по-прежнему гоняли по заданиям, не особенно посвящая в общую картину. Бон снова поступил в прямое распоряжение к Мефисто Фелю и с удивлением обнаружил, что франтовато-клоунский вид начальника вызывает у него что-то вроде ностальгии по школьным денькам. Количество свалившейся работы его совершенно не печалило - наоборот, после недельного отдыха Бон взялся за дело с удвоенной силой.  
   “Окумура” стала для него привычкой - такой же, как успокаивающее бормотание строк сутры в волнении, перебирание четок или бег трусцой по утрам. Бон заходил под мелодичный звон колокольчика, Рин поднимал голову от манги или сковороды и приветствовал его неизменным: “О, Сугуро! Здорóво!”. Бон махал рукой, плюхался за свой стул и гипнотизировал названия в меню, аккуратно выведенном рукой Ёру-чан на темно-зеленой доске. Чаще всего Рин приносил ему что-нибудь на свой вкус.  
   В один из вечеров, когда посетителей было мало, Бон спросил:  
   - Почему ты стал поваром?  
   Рин энергично строгал овощи для чьего-то заказа, Ёру-чан мыла посуду, негромко напевая себе под нос. Последние завсегдатаи из исторического клуба покинули свой столик - коротко звякнул колокольчик за ними. Рин пожал плечами.  
   - Потому что я хорошо готовлю. Надо же было чем-то заняться.  
   - Тебе это нравится? - Бон подпер щеку рукой.  
   - Ага.  
   - А почему?  
   Тут Рин задумался. Он оторвался от разделочной доски, неловко неловко попытался убрать выбившуюся челку обратно под повязку.   
   - Мне приятно, когда люди едят мою стряпню. Когда им нравится, - Рин повел плечами, пытаясь подобрать слова. - Знаешь, приходит какой-нибудь хмурый папаша, на работе - обвал, начальник - урод, дома - жена неприветливая… а потом дрябнет сакэ, примется за мою тарелку рамэна - и, такой, “Клаааас”, и потом - “Вкууусно”, - он передразнил чьи-то интонации и с довольным видом добавил: - Вот это обожаю.  
   - Грех называется “гордыня”, - посмеиваясь, заметил Бон. - А еще - явное потакание чужому чревоугодию.  
   - Иди ты! - возмутился Рин, потом, оживившись, эдак гаденько хмыкнул: - Ты у нас, значит, специалист по грехам.  
   - Эй! Я тебе сейчас покажу какой-нибудь, “убийство”, например!  
   - Может, лучше “прелюбодеяние”? - ухмылка Рина стала шире.  
   - Я удивляюсь, что ты слова-то такие знаешь, - полусерьезно ответил Бон.  
   - А у меня отец - священник, - неожиданно ответил Рин.  
   Это было что-то новенькое.  
   - Не знал, - Бон удивленно посмотрел на него.  
   - А я и не говорил, - Рин пожал плечами.  
   Бон уже заметил, что владелец “Окумуры” был по своему очень скрытен - со стороны казался эдаким рубахой-парнем, душа нараспашку, а по сути Бон так и не узнал о нем ничего особенного. Впрочем, Рин знал о нем еще меньше. Или нет? Какое-то время он подсчитывал выведанные секреты с обоих сторон, и в итоге остановился на смешном, но равном счете. Одно Бон мог сказать точно - с Рином было легко и весело. А остальное…  
   - Вы часто видитесь? - спросил он, думая о своем отце - неуловимом Сугуро Тацуме, которого до сих пор хотелось потрясти за шкирку и дать по морде.  
   Рин тоже помрачнел, дернул плечом в привычном жесте.  
   - Не особо. Он много ездит.  
   - Как и мой, - вырвалось у Бона.  
   Они обменялись одинаково понимающим - и немного удивленным - взглядом, после чего Рин вернулся к готовке, а Бон - к отчетам для следующего задания и письму Симы.  
   “Давненько я не ездил домой”, - вдруг пришла мысль – и в этот самый момент он получил смс.  
     
   Рёкан, казалось, не менялся никогда. Бон прошел сквозь знакомые ворота, пережил шумиху вокруг своего возвращения и перебросился несколькими словами со знакомыми. Хозяйка проводила его в комнату к Симе и Конэкомару, стребовав обещание, что у него найдется потом хоть несколько минут пообщаться с матерью, которую не видел несколько месяцев. Бон, посмеиваясь, соглашался на все. Хорошо здесь было, дома.  
   Стоял конец лета, и занятых комнат оказалось немало. Рёкан “Логово тигра” был эдаким филиалом официальной резиденции Киотского отделения: здесь регулярно останавливались экзорцисты, приезжающие в Киото по делам, а так же туристы, среди которых место снискало неплохую славу. Бон сам видел в сети несколько отзывов, где его родной дом рекомендовали с большим восторгом - он втихую сохранил их в отедльную папку и иногда перечитывал с гордостью.  
   - В общем, не бедствуем, и работы всегда навалом - хорошо дела идут, - рассказывала по дороге мама.  
   - Если тебе денег нужно или еще чего, ты сразу говори, - заверил ее Бон. - Моей зарплаты хватит!  
   Она умилилась, рассмеялась, прикрыв рот рукавом кимоно.  
   - Ах, Рюдзи, какой ты большой у меня вырос! Уже и содержать престарелую мать хочешь? - Бону мгновенно захотелось от смущения сквозь землю провалиться. - Но я пока вполне в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Ты бы о себе подумал, сын.  
   - Я думаю.  
   - Хорошо питаешься?  
   - У лучшего повара в Японии!  
   - И как же ее зовут? - лукаво спросила оками. - Поварят уже планируешь?  
   - Мама! Это не то! Это правда повар! И это он! - Бон обнаружил, что злится и оправдывается, как в детстве.  
   - Ох, ну надо же, “он”? - удивилась она.  
   - Ээээй!  
   - Мы пришли, - она с улыбкой показала на дверь. - Друзья тебя ждут. А потом расскажешь мне о своем поваре.  
   - Глупость все это! Не о чем рассказывать! - отрезал Бон, резко раскрывая сёдзи. За спиной он слышал тихий смех матери и, несмотря на подчеркнуто возмущенный вид, на самом деле был страшно рад ее видеть.  
   Очень это было… по-домашнему. По-домашнему хлопотно.  
   - Сейчас принесу обед, - сказала мама и мягко прикрыла за собой сёдзи.  
   Спустя полчаса приветствий, легкомысленного трепа и привычных походных баек под вкусную еду Конэкомару с Симой переглянулись и разом посерьезнели. Бон понял: начинается то, ради чего он сюда пришел. Тарелки, чашки и палочки быстро убрали, и Конэкомару расстелил на столе большую карту Японии. Штабы отделов были помечены знаками, пунктиром - обозначены округи. Карта была вся в крошечных дырах, словно в нее втыкали кнопки - наверное, Конэкомару что-то себе отмечал, ему всегда хорошо давался анализ и планирование. Он и учиться-то пошел на специальность, связанную с анализом данных, в престижный киотский университет.  
   - Прежде всего, спасибо за сведения. Я просмотрел все данные, которые вы прислали. В исследовании участвовало еще несколько знакомых из разных округов, разного возраста и ранга. Что-то я услышал краем уха, какие-то цифры получил у сэра Феля.  
   - Сэр Фель давал тебе статистику? - обалдел Бон.  
   - Мусорный ящик, - объяснил Конэкомару. - Никогда не знаешь, что можешь обнаружить.  
   - О Боже, Конэко-чан, ты прямо шпион, - засмеялся Сима, хлопая его по плечу. Конэкомару поправил очки и полез в шкаф за папкой.  
   - Хотя и исследование неофициально, выборка достаточно репрезентативная… - увидев лица друзей, он быстро закруглился: - не буду утомлять вас подробностями. В общем, говорить наверняка я мог бы, лишь располагая данными из штаба... штабов. Желательно, всех. Но то, что есть, уже настораживает, даже допуская погрешность модели… смотрите.  
   Он вынул несколько листов из своей папки и разложил их рядом - это оказалась цветная карта с какими-то пометками.  
   - Вот легенда с картой цветов, - рядом лег еще один лист. - Это демоническая активность, два года назад, год назад, и… - еще один лист лег рядом, - вот за этот год.  
   Бон нахмурился, пытаясь собрать кусочки воедино.  
   - Она… увеличивается? - первым сообразил Сима.  
   - Именно, - кивнул Конэкомару. - С начала года в Ассию прорвалось больше сильных демонов, чем за весь позапрошлый год. Более того, смотрите. Это Берит.  
   Он вытащил откуда-то канцелярскую кнопку с большой желтой головкой и приложил ее к точке-Киото. В молчании передвинул на Тоттори, потом к Йонаго и Курасики, описывая полукруг.  
   - Агарес, - объявил Конэкомару и вытащил красную кнопку. Сима присвистнул:  
   - Этому-то что здесь надо? О нем не слышали уже… сколько лет?  
   - Не воплощался в Ассии со времен Мэйдзи-Санрику, - вспомнил Бон. - Лет сто с лишним.  
   Сима неодобрительно фыркнул.  
   - Сидел бы в себе в Геенне, так нет, его в Ассию на подвиги понесло…  
   Красная кнопка обошла пол-Японии и пала от руки паладина в Иокогаме.  
   - Ботис, - продолжил Конэкомару. - Ниигата, Ямагата, Фукусима, Корияма… Форнеус… Осака, Исе, Вакаяма, Сингу…  
   - Они словно… - Бон нахмурился, формулируя впечатление. - …ищут что-то.  
   Конэкомару кивнул.  
   - Я пришел к тем же выводам. Более того… Помните “Дело Двадцати”? двадцать экзорцистов разного ранга одолели герцога? Это произошло здесь, два года назад, - он показал на карте Сендай. - Два раза изгнание произвел сэр Анхель. Десять раз вмешался пресвятой отец Фудзимото. И каждый раз демон возвращался близко к месту, откуда был изгнан.  
   - Что, что они ищут? - Бон крепко сжал зубы, провел рукой по волосам.   
   Сима грыз карандаш, Конэкомару методично расставлял по карте кнопки. Получался спутанный клубок из разноцветных точек.  
   - Я не знаю, - просто ответил он. - Сима по моей просьбе прислушался к разговорам в разных отделениях… - Сима активно закивал, гордо показывая на себя - “Экий молодец”. - …и ничего нового не узнал. Никаких слухов, домыслов. Демоны всегда грозились захватить Ассию. Вопрос только - когда. Стоим ли мы на волоске от нового вторжения? Нового удачного вторжения?  
   - Вторжения Сатаны? - тихо спросил Бон. Трое вздрогнули, настороженно переглянулись.  
   - Ты думаешь, сэр Фель знает? - спросил Бон у Конэкомару.  
   - Я почти в этом уверен, но точных сведений у меня нет, - тот покачал головой. - Может быть, он уже предпринимает какие-то меры.  
   Бон откинулся назад, ложась на покрытый татами пол. На улице ветер качал верхушки деревьев, гнал к рёкану грозовые тучи. Край карты задирало сквозняком из открытого окна, и Бон, поднявшись с пола, придавил его своей опустевшей чашкой.  
   - И что, кто-нибудь собирается поделиться этим с сэром Фелем? - Сима бросил на карту изгрызенный карандаш. Конэкомару аккуратно убрал его и начал методично вынимать кнопки.  
   - Думаю, он ведет свою игру, - откликнулся Бон. - И не уверен, что разумно соваться в его дела.  
   Сима хмыкнул.  
   - Очень здравая позиция, - похвалил он. - Я пришел к ней несколько раньше.  
   - Это - не моя позиция, - глухо откликнулся Бон. - Я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки. Если демонам так хочется, чтобы их зад прижали - буду гонять их, пока не переведутся. Вытряхну из них все их планы.  
   - Вот это - наш Бон-Бон. Всегда готовый план действий, - снова съехидничал Сима. Иногда за это легкомыслие его хотелось натурально прибить - Бон ограничился тем, что кинул в друга пустой банкой из-под сока.  
   Попал, что характерно.  
     
   Когда Бон объявился спустя несколько дней, то застал умилительнейшую картину: стайка старшеклассниц пыталась научить Рина английскому. Бон даже свое привычное место сменил на стул поближе - не пропускать же такое шоу. Рин правильно оценил его маневры и послал взгляд, полный возмущения и неземной муки одновременно. Бон с ухмылкой кивнул на девчонок - учись, бестолочь. “Я тебе это еще припомню!” - зыркнул в ответ Рин.  
   - Ну, Рин-чан, повторяй: “Айм файн, фенкусу, энду юу”?  
   - Да что это за хрень, не хочу я это повторять! - сопротивлялся Рин, не забывая активно орудовать лопаткой над сковородой. Запах доносился изумительный, и Бон с интересом заглянул за стойку - ага, окономияки, значит. Рин свхватил чистую поварешку и стремительным движением треснул его по лбу. Школьницы захихикали, а Бону пришлось убраться с линии огня.  
   - Повторяй, мы тебя нау-учим!.. - и все началось по новой.   
   Школьницы смеялись, Ёру-чан закатывала глаза, а женщина за дальним столиком снисходительно улыбалась. Бон потирал лоб и пытался убедить пустой желудок, что он сможет потерпеть еще немного.  
   Когда девушки упорхнули по своим делам, а Бон наконец-то наелся, посетителей в закусочной почти не осталось - обеденный перерыв закончился, звонок с последнего урока давно отзвенел. Ёру-чан мирно гремела посудой у мойки, а Рин зевал, сидя на стуле рядом с Боном. Как ни посмотри, случай представился удачный, но с какой стороны подойти к проблеме, Бон не знал.  
   - Слушай, Окумура, - начал он и обреченно потянулся к своей сумке.  
   - Чего?   
   - Был в Киото у матери, она для тебя подарок всучила, - скороговоркой пробормотал Бон.  
   - А помедленнее? - нахмурился Рин.  
   - Держи, говорю, тебе, из Киото, - сверток, наконец, нашелся. Бон уложил его в отделение со свитками, поэтому упаковка не пострадала. Подарком была небольшая белая коробка, перевязанная веревкой, с большой красной наклейкой посередине. Мама почему-то выбрала те конфетки с сакэ, намекает на что-то, что ли? Он с Рином даже не пил почти…  
   - Мне? - наконец, дошло до Рина. - В смысле, типа омиягэ на память?  
   - Мать мне всучила, она рёканом заведует.  
   - Так, стоп, сколько всего интересного, - Рин качнулся на стуле от восторга. - У твоей мамы свой рёкан, и она передает мне подарки? Ты чего ей понарассказал?  
   - Ничего! - начал звереть Бон. - Просто говорил, что питаюсь нормально! Хотя я всегда питаюсь нормально.  
   - Ага, ты вообще о здоровье заботишься, - умилился Рин. - Рамен редко ешь, овощи любишь…  
   Бону захотелось его стукнуть.   
   - И что с того?!  
   - Ничего, - Окумура обезоруживающе улыбнулся. - Я же повар, я сую нос в чужие тарелки, забыл, что ли?   
   - Тут забудешь, - буркнул Бон и отхлебнул чай, чтоб успокоиться.  
   - Значит, это мне? Спасибо! “Нихонси но бонбон”, хм… и как, вкусно?  
   - Понятия не имею.  
   - А, ты ж сладкое не ешь. Но конфеты с сакэ - это интересно! Мне, может, твоей маме тоже чего-нибудь передать?  
   - Ты сдурел?! Я вам почтальоном не нанимался, - Бон с ужасом представил перспективу: целая сумка подарков, которые он таскает туда-обратно. Его мать слишком хорошо воспитана, а этот идиот… ну, он просто идиот, способный на все.  
   - Не кипятись, - хмыкнул Рин. Он повертел в руках сверток и, перегнувшись через стойку, вытащил нож. Разрезав лезвием веревку, открыл коробку и тут же сунул в рот прозрачную кофнетку.  
   Задумчиво пососал, причмокивая - Бон закатил глаза. Как дитё малое.  
   - А ничего, - вынес вердикт Рин. - Сам-то попробуешь?  
   - Нет, - отрезал Бон.  
   - Да ладно, ну хоть одну? Ты если родом с Киото, поди, сам их не ел - кто ж омиягэ своего города ест, а?  
   - На надо мне ничего.  
   Рин вытащил еще одну конфету из целофановой обертки и сунул ему под нос.  
   - Давай, растает щас, жалко же… не бойся, руки чистые, целый день у плиты!  
   Бон ругнулся сквозь зубы и аккуратно прихватил губами конфету, стараясь не коснуться пальцев Рина. Получилось неплохо, хоть в цирк иди… вот же идиотство. С кем свяжешься - тем и окончишь.  
   - А кстати, - радостно заметил Рин, - на кансайском же “бонбоном” называют наследника богатой семьи, я слышал. А ты поди рёкан-то наследуешь? Получается, Бонбон принес мне бонбон. Круто!  
   - Ты… - зарычал Бон.  
   - Нет, серьезно! - Рин резво спрыгнул со стула. - Хочешь, буду звать тебя Боном!  
   - НЕТ! - сладкая оболочка конфеты растаяла, и по рту разлилось сакэ - сочетание оказалось ужасным. Он сморщился.  
   - Ну, не хочешь как хочешь… Бон.  
   - Заткнись, Окумура!.  
   - Ладно уж, тогда ты можешь придумать кличку мне, - продолжал веселиться Рин.   
   - Можно, я буду звать тебя поваром-идиотом? - тут же предложил Бон.  
   - Ну, это как-то оскорбительно… можешь звать “ваше величесво”.  
   - Чего?!  
   - Сам же спросил.  
   - Окумура, ты доболтаешься у меня.   
   - И что ты сделаешь?  
   - Наручниками к плите прикую, - мгновенно придумал Бон. - Будешь работать целый день.  
   - Ааа, жуть! А у тебя есть?  
   - КУПЛЮ!  
   Звякнул колокольчик. Рин тут же обернулся, вежливо поприветствовал гостей и смылся за стойку. Сказал оттуда довольный, как кот, утащивший миску сметаны:  
   - Вай, ужас! Пойду-ка я правда работать.  
   Остаток дня Бон представлял себе Рина, прикованного наручниками к кухне и строящего жалобные рожи из-за того, что пришлось - о боже, страх-то какой - работать целый день от заката до рассвета… и беззастенчиво ржал. Рин, явно догадываясь о причинах, кидал на него осуждающие взгляды и бурчал себе под нос.  
   Как Бон и ожидал, разговор этот имел далеко идущие последствия. В следующий раз его приветсовали громким и жизнерадостным:  
   - Здор _о_ во, Бон!  
   А на полный возмущения ответ - “Не зови меня Боном!!!” - этот гад только расхохотался.  
   К сожалению, веселиться им оставалось недолго.  
Бон сидел в своем углу и бездумно перебирал четки. Хотя он не читал священных текстов, даже не проговаривал их слова про себя, знакомое действие успокаивало. Гладкие, теплые бусины из сандалового дерева, по поверью способные отогнать злых духов, привычно ложились под пальцы. Когда-то эти четки принадлежали отцу и храму. Бон взял их, когда сбежал в Праведный Крест.  
   …Тот демон сказал перед смертью:  
    _“Скоро он придет”._  
   Не обычные обещания “захватим ваш мир”, нет, эти твари кого-то ждут. “Ищут”, - вспомнил Бон Конэкомару с его картами. Кто - “ _он_ ”? Сатана? Кто-то из высших? Сатана не может воплотиться в Ассии, или эти ублюдки все-таки нашли способ? Что будет, если Бон придет с этим к сэру Мефисто Фелю? Получит кивок и снисходительное “Я знаю, Сугуро-кун” или легкомысленное “Да просто пытается нас запугать, что взять с тупого демона”?  
   Бону бы пойти отчитаться о сделанном задании, а он сидит в “Окумуре” и пьет. Даже непонятно с чего. Может, просто потому, что по всему выходит - наступают поганые времена, а экзорцисты Ордена сцепились друг с другом, словно свора псов. Что сделает сэр Фель с его информацией? Доложит Ватикану или будет строить свои собственные планы? Что-то подсказывало, что ответ очевиден.  
   И – Ватикан. Их замечательное руководство, надежное и безгрешное, как священные скалы в Исэ. У Бона не далее чем на прошлой неделе состоялся такой любопытный разговор, что хоть о стенку башкой долбись. “Вы очень многообещающий молодой человек, и могли бы добиться куда большего. Пожалуйста, сообщайте нам о любой информации, даже если она на первый взгляд незначительна. Сэр Фель может… не стоить вашего полного доверия”.  
   “Не стоить вашего полного доверия”, охренеть. Бона просто тошнило от этой возни. В том числе потому, что он в ней ничерта не понимал. Даже Сима не понимал, просто любил напускать на себя многозначительный вид.  
   Рин сновал туда-сюда с отсутствующим видом, и явно о чем-то переживал. Бон заметил это только вечером, вдруг отметив, что не слышит знакомого голоса, вплетающегося в ровный гул. Два столика были заняты школьниками, две женщины разговаривали за стойкой в другом конце “Окумуры”. Рин сосредоточенно вытирал тарелку, и занимался этим все пять минут, которые Бон не отрывал от него глаз.  
   Что-то говорило ему, что не только у него выдался паршивый денек.  
   - Эй, - начал он, но Рин вдруг сорвался с места, со стуком положив тарелку на стол, и кинулся к телефону. Он по памяти набрал какой-то номер и замер, нетерпеливо постукивая по стене костяшками пальцев. Бон уже давно намотал четки обратно на руку и допил свое сакэ, так что теперь усиленно размышлял, как бы раздобыть еще - раз хозяин закусочной плутает в недрах астрала.  
   - Здравствуйте, - затараторил вдруг Рин, мгновенно выпрямляясь. - Это Окумура Рин. Я уже звонил, да. Как состояние Нагамото? Нагамото Кано, доставлен сегодня… Да, я знаю, что идет операция, неужели еще идет? Она шла еще час назад! А… да. Конечно. Извините. Да. Пожалуйста.  
   Он положил трубку и замер на мгновение, медленно обернулся - Бон быстро отвел взгляд - и вернулся к блестящей тарелке.  
   Основная проблема у Бона была одна: что делать с неясными словами демона, и следует ли рассказывать о чем-либо сэру Фелю? “Демоны всегда грозятся завоевать Ассию”, - легкомысленно говорил Сима. Демоны вообще любят нести вздор. Любой уважающий себя экзорцист должен знать, что демонов слушать нельзя…  
   Выпитое делу не помогло, зато Бона потянуло общаться - но и эту проблему оказалось не так уж просто решить. Рассказать что-либо Рину о своих делах от не мог по понятным причинам, а собирается ли тот делиться своей неприятностью - еще вопрос. Наконец, думать Бону надоело, и он решил просто попробовать:  
   - Эй, Окумура! У тебя что случилось-то?  
   - Да так, - Рин пожал плечами и чуть ли не в первый раз за день посмотрел на него. - А с тобой-то что?  
   - Видишь - пью, - честно сказал Бон.  
   - Хреново?  
   - Именно.  
   - У меня тоже.  
   Рин с тоской оглядел посетителей, явно пытаясь придумать, как бы их спровадить. “Пожарная тревога?” - услышал Бон его бормотание. Ёру-чан остановилась рядом и неодобрительно посмотрела на него:  
   - Ты хоть сделай вид, что занят, - шепнула она и профессионально улыбнулась Бону. Тот в ответ скорчил угрюмую рожу и улыбка Ёру-чан несколько увяла. Она еще раз попыталась призвать к порядку своего непутевого работодателя и отправилась протирать столы, а Рин облокотился о стойку рядом с Боном.  
   - Я повесил табличку, что закрыто, - заявил он почти хвастливо. - Новых посетителей не будет, старые скоро уйдут.  
   - Ладно. - Бон глянул на него, потом все-таки спросил: - У тебя кто-то в больнице?  
   Рин невесело ухмыльнулся.  
   - М-да. Кто-то.  
   - Ты хочешь ему выздоровления или наоборот? - уточнил Бон.  
   - Конечно, выздоровления! - возмутился Рин. Подумав, он вдруг хмыкнул и добавил: - Хотя, ничего хорошего его все равно потом не ждет. И мразь та еще. И… ну что стоило его просто отделать? А, - он махнул рукой.   
   Есть Бону не очень хотелось, но он все-таки сказал:  
   - Приготовь мне чего-нибудь, а?  
   Рин моргнул пару раз, перестраиваясь, кивнул и занялся делом.  
   Бон подпер щеку кулаком. По крайней мере, немного Рин оживился - уже хорошо. Он по себе знал, что работа лучше всего лечит от всяких мерзких мыслей.   
   По всему выходило, что очередная драка вышла боком, причем не Рину, а его противнику, и этого слабака пытаются собрать уже не один час. А Рин ждет. Особой жалости к раненому Бон не испытывал - он знал этого придурка-Окумуру, просто так калечить человека он не станет, и раз ввязался в драку - либо сами пристали, идиоты, либо помочь кому-то пытался.   
   Интересно, ему могут навесить обвинение в убийстве? Или Рин боится, что из-за него умрет человек? Вопрос, очень хорошо понятный многим экзорцистам. Считаются ли твоими жертвами люди, которых ты не успел спасти, или которые умерли во время уничтожения демона? Когда-то Бон считал, что станет таким охрененным экзорцистом, что у него никто и никогда умирать не будет. Идиот малолетний.   
   Рин вообще простой парень, долго мучиться не умеет, как и сам Бон. Нашлось бы дело, куда можно слить ненужную энергию - и они придут в норму, оба. Рин, может, ночами лазит из окошка к девчонкам (интересно, каким?), Бон любит дырявить мишени в тире… главное - результат.  
   Вопросы доверия с одной стороны - самые простые, с другой - самые сложные. Почему он доверился Рину прикрыть ему спину тогда, с линчетти? Почему не доверяет старшим экзорцистам - не желает иметь дела с их махинациями? Кому он доверяет больше - Мефисто Фелю или Ватиканской верхушке?  
   Бон всего-лишь хотел гонять демонов из Ассии, привлечь людей в храм и одолеть Сатану. Ему этих целей хватало за глаза, спасибо.  
   В итоге он сам не заметил, как начал плутать в лабиринтах из иносказаний и завуалированной правды, пытаясь объяснить Рину хитросплетения постигшей его жопы. Рин слушал толково и внимательно, периодически кивал и задавал вопросы, а так же подливал пива. Бон отвечал только потому, что было страшно интересно - что он в итоге выдаст. Периодически он вспоминал об ответной вежливости и тоже наливал Рину. Вокруг было тихо и темно - “Окумура” наконец-то закрылась для всех, кроме них двоих.  
   - Значит, - подытожил Рин, - верхний начальник просит докладывать ему в обход твоего начальника, потому что они считают, что твой начальник - гад, урод и предатель, - Бон кивнул. - И это может быть как важным, так и не очень. Но от этих начальников очень много зависит, в том числе и жизнь людей, поэтому забить не выйдет, - Бон кивнул. - Мр-рак. А чего они твоего начальника не сменят, раз он им так не нравится?  
   Бон подумал.  
   - Наверное, на нем многое держится. Боятся.  
   - Хм. А почему твой начальник, раз он так крут, не поднимется наверх?  
   - Думаешь, это так просто?  
   - Ну, нет, наверное. Откуда я знаю? А ты сам кому больше доверяешь?  
   - Доверяю? - Бон нахмурился.  
   - Ага. Безо всяких там “он начальник моего начальника и выше”, и все такое, а так… чисто по-человечески?  
   - Чисто по-человечески - никому, - честно ответил Бон. - Большого начальника, - забавно было говорить о ватиканской верхушке так, - я сам плохо знаю. Свой начальник ближе, и тот еще… клоун.  
   Рин провел рукой по волосам, явно пытаясь что-то придумать. Бон даже умилился (чего с ним обычно отродясь не бывало) - такое неприкрытое желание помочь.  
\- А кто быстрее и лучше отреагирует? Ты говорил, могут пострадать люди. Кто сможет лучше позаботиться о них? - Бон удивленно моргнул - об этом он не то чтобы не подумал, но не подумал - так. Рин продолжал: - Кстати, еще, на своего начальника ты хоть повлиять как-то можешь… ну, прижать его к стенке и дать в рожу хотя бы. Или наврать что-нибудь. А что делать с верхушкой, раз ты его почти не видишь, фиг знает.  
Бон шокированно посмотрел на него.  
\- Что? У меня вторая голова выросла? - всполошился Рин.  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Бон. - Просто… ты внезапно говоришь толковые вещи.  
\- Что значит - внезапно? Гад неблагодарный, я тут думаю-стараюсь, а ты меня за придурка держишь? - возмутился Рин и наметил удар в челюсть - к слову, такой стремительный, что Бон даже заметить не успел, не то что уклониться.  
Хотя, может, он просто слишком много выпил. Конечно.  
\- Сначала помогаешь, потом - убиваешь? Непоследовательный как девица, - ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Ну знаешь ли! Сам ты девица! - возмутился Рин.  
Бон хмыкнул. Они мирно выпили, сидя рядом в уютной тишине - он даже не заметил, как они оказались почти вплотную, касаясь плечами и коленями. Бон повернул голову, глядя на Рина и размышляя, стоит ли заводить разговор о его проблемах. Словно бы угадав эти мысли, тот сказал:  
\- А мне позвонили из больницы, представляешь? Сказали, что парень жив. И выкарабкается.  
\- Ну, поздравляю, - Бон отсалютовал ему кружкой. Рин кивнул. - У тебя проблем не будет?  
\- Проблем?  
\- Ну, - Бон махнул рукой, - ты же вроде как его избил.  
\- Я… - Рин, сгорбившись, неожиданно начал смеяться. - Ты… не поверишь… они даже не поверили, что это я, знаешь?  
\- Вот и хорошо, - заключил Бон. - Не хочу менять закусочную.  
Смех этот ему не особо нравился.  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, - продолжал нездоровое веселье Рин. - Они не поверили, что такое может человек сделать. Они решили, что его машина сбила. Хрясь! - и все ребра всмятку, чудом не задето сердце. Рука - переломы в трех местах. Нога - в четырех. Человек на такое - не способен! Вот так-то! - он вдруг успокоился, повернулся на стуле. Уперся локтями о деревянную поверхность, боком к Бону.  
Бон смотрел.  
\- А это я, - просто сказал Рин. - Я опять… вышел из себя. Как затмение. Знаешь, что? - он все еще не смотрел на Бона, просто говорил, уткнувшись взглядом куда-то вперед. - Пошли. Ты должен знать, раз мы общаемся, и все такое.  
\- Знать - что? - тупо переспросил Бон. Он точно помнил, что на Рина смотрел всячески, и никаких присутствий демонов не замечал. Если подумать, мелочь, демонический сор в воздухе, от Окумуры бросалась врассыпную - но это была единственная странность, которую заметил Бон. “Дурная голова - вот твое проклятье”, - подумал он, нехотя сползая с высокого стула. Пол под ногами качнулся, и Рин ловко подхватил его под локоть.  
\- Увидишь.  
Они вышли на улицу, и Бон тут же прислонился к стене “Окумуры”. Дул прохладный ветер, ночная свежесть помогла прояснить голову. Он с силой провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь вернуть зрению четкость.  
\- Ну и что ты хочешь мне показать?  
\- Видишь - машина? - коротко сказал Рин.  
\- Ты хочешь показать мне машину? - начал раздражаться Бон.  
\- Нет, идиот! Смотри.  
Рин обошел чей-то красный ниссан, которая в ночи казался темно-бордовым, встал у бампера, наклонился и - Бон протер глаза - легко приподнял машину за край.  
Ниссан, какой-нибудь Ниссан Микра, весом под тонну. Рин держал его на весу одной рукой, без видимого напряжения.  
\- Могу поднять полностью, - его голос звучал глухо, словно темнота душила любые звуки. - Только я немного пьяный, уроню еще… жалко.  
\- А. Ага, - Бон закрыл рот. “Жалко”.  
Подошел к машине.  
\- Ну-ка, отпусти. Так, - он засучил рукава, взялся за то же место, что и ранее Рин. Напрягся. Потянул со всей силы. Еще… Наконец, выдохнул, отступая. - Мда.  
Машина была обычная. То есть - неподъемная.  
Рин смотрел на него очень внимательно, буквально ел глазами. Бон от такого взгляда начинал мысленно дергаться - что от него хотят? - и потому злиться.  
\- И давно это у тебя? - спросил он, надеясь, что “профессиональный” тон не подведет - он всегда успокаивал истеричных жертв и пострадавших. “Пришел экзорцист и во всем разберется. Всем сохранять спокойствие, не бегать, не прыгать, не рыдать и не мешаться под ногами”, вот что означал этот тон. Сработало на удивление хорошо - Рин ощутимо расслабился.  
\- С детства, - буркнул он. - Я стараюсь сдерживаться, всю жизнь стараюсь... Но когда я сильно разозлюсь… я начинаю бить сильнее, и сильнее, и словно провал, а потом - я и… в общем, тело, - он вскинулся и быстро добавил: - Я никогда никого не убивал.  
\- Охренеть, - честно сказал Бон. - Мне надо выпить.  
Рин выдавил из себя смешок.  
\- Пошли обратно, будет тебе выпить. Если не боишься.  
\- С чего бы? - обалдел Бон. - Если пива жалко, так и скажи, дурила.  
Рин то ли подавился, то ли хмыкнул, раскрыл рот что-то сказать – и расхохотался, подняв лицо к небу.  
\- Ну ты… кх… даешь! – выдавил он и открыл дверь, жестом приглашая Бона внутрь. – Нет, не жалко.  
Пока он ходил за бутылкой, Бон пытался собрать разбредающиеся мысли. Если подумать… Черт, как бы пригодилась экзорцисту такие способности! Столько лет тренироваться, чтобы всегда быть готовым, чтобы противостоять существам, сила которых во много раз больше человеческой - и кто-то вроде Рина мог бы стать удачей Ордена! Имея такое - работать поваром, ну идиот же!  
\- Ты не думал, - начал Бон, получив свою бутылку, - найти работу, где бы эта сила использовалась? Людям, там, помогать?  
\- Где? - мрачно спросил Рин. - И чтобы в меня все пальцами тыкали? Знаешь, как меня в детстве прозвали? “Демон”. Все заладили, “демон”, “демон”, я так злился, что опять терял над собой контроль… а потом думал - может, и правда, я демон? У людей ведь нет такой силы.  
Бон всегда считал Рина открытым и легкомысленным, слишком беззаботным, чтобы что-то скрывать. Сейчас Рин сидел перед ним болезненно-напряженный, хмурый и такой открытый, уязвимый, что становилось неловко. Что он ожидал, открывая свою тайну? Зачем решил поделиться? Бону нужно что-то сделать, сказать, успокоить? Он - не тот человек, который умеет успокаивать истерящих девушек и детей, он всегда терялся, когда нужно было делать что-то... эдакое. Что-то, не включающее “надрать зад гаду”.  
И Рин был такой же - Бон сам видел, как плачущая девушка получила бесплатную порцию сладкого, грубовато-дружелюбный совет и была выпихнута этому совету следовать. Довольно нечутко, грубовато, но с неизменной дружелюбностью. “Действенно”, - сказал бы на это Бон.  
Он повернулся на стуле, оказываясь лицом к Рину, и оглядел его внимательно, с ног до головы. Привлекательный и дружелюбный парень Рин, к которому сбегаются люди со всей округи, который готовит охрененный рамен и поднимает машины весом в тонну.  
Бон не умел убеждать, обманывать и утешать - со всем этим, пожалуйста, к другому. Он мог просто изгонять демонов и запоминать текст, услышав его лишь раз. Единственное, что он мог - быть честным.  
Он наклонился к Рину так близко, что мог бы разглядеть каждую крапинку в синей радужке глаз. Рин смотрел на него прямо, не отводя взгляда, не моргая. Их дыхание смешивалось, черные волосы касались щеки Бона. Алкоголь в крови толкал на необдуманное и лишнее.  
Бон протянул руку и потрепал Рина по голове, словно мальчишку, а тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, дернулся и чуть не свалился со стула.  
\- Все с тобой в порядке, - сквозь смех выдавил Бон. Он был уверен, что сказал бы то же самое, даже не подвергаясь Машо. – Не демон ты, я точно знаю. Я - экзорцист.  
Так! Последнее было лишним.  
Рин восстановил равновесие, глянул на обиженно и ткнул его кулаком в плечо. Только теперь Бон обратил внимание, что этот удар был слишком незаметен даже для дружеского подначивания. Сима пихал его сильнее.  
\- Да ну, прямо-таки экзорцист? - Рин насупился.  
\- Именно, - Бон серьезно кивнул. Ладно, может, и обойдется - пили ж, мало ли что привидится. Главное сейчас - успокоить, а то с такими сомнениями действительно какая-нибудь тварь Геенновская может завестись… Этого Бону совсем не хотелось. - Я сразу узнаю демона, если увижу, а ты - никакой не демон. Так что хватит страдать ерундой, ищи другие объяснения своей силе.  
Конэкомару мог бы сказать, что эта сила дана Окумуре Рину свыше, что это дар, чтобы помогать людям. Мефисто мог бы мастерски воспользоваться этим аргументом, чтобы заманить Рина в число своих людей. Бон не умел толкать красивые речи и уж точно не собирался заманивать Рина в Орден.  
\- Ну, хм, спасибо. За экспертную оценку и все такое, - Рин то ли дурачился, то ли правда был благодарен. Бон решил, что все же второе.  
\- Обращайся, - кивнул он. - Голоса в подвале, внезапные болезни и смерти, старые проклятье - изгоню и запечатаю.  
\- Как только - так сразу, - пообещал Рин.  
До утра они успели выпить еще одну бутылку на двоих, передавая ее друг другу, прогуляться и протрезветь, встретиться с местной шпаной - “Извините, Окумура-сан, вы проходите, проходите! Может, вас сакэ угостить? Нет? Да вы берите, берите!..” - и всласть напеться песен, сидя на берегу у местного пруда. Рассвет застал их там же: Рин спал, беззастенчиво используя Бона в качестве подушки, и выглядел умиротворенным и довольным.   
“Кажется, одного демона я сегодня изгнал”, - подумалось Бону.  
   В Кумомуре объявился герцог.  
   В Кумомуре объявился герцог, а Орден не знал о нем, и Бон не знал о нем, а потому был совершенно не готов. Десять людей против банды одержимых и своры гулей, два защитных круга, один на святой воде, второй - из арсенала секты Мьё Дха, которые слабели с каждой секундой, и двое раненых товарищей на руках. Бону оставалось только молиться - потому что, в конце концов, Арии молятся, и молитва - это величайшее оружие, что у них есть. Он хотел в это верить, и верил, но тем не менее с радостью чувствовал тяжесть винтовки с разрывными пулями, напичканными святой водой.   
   Смертельные строки против герцога размером лишь немногим не дотягивают до древнего трактата. Задайся кто подобной целью, на каждого пришлось бы выпускать по методичке. Как бы быстро Ария не читал слова, времени на это тратится изрядно. Лишь сильнейшие экзорцисты, могли обходиться несколькими строками.   
   Паладин Фудзимото, например.   
   Изгнание герцога - что-то вроде творческой головоломки, которую каждому приходится решать самому. Нет готовых путей, гарантий и обнадеживающей статистики. Только байки и пустая похвальба, которой опытные экзорцисты изгоняли страх из своих сердец так же, как изгоняли демонов из человеческих душ.  
   В одиночку герцога мог одолеть только сэр Паладин.  
   Смертельные строки Бона присмиряли геенновских псов, отгоняя их раз за разом от горстки спасшихся людей - тех, кто вышел из своих домов на защиту семей. Бон не думал о том, что солнце опускается все ниже, не думал о том, что ночью все геенновы твари становятся сильнее.  
   Бон не думал о том, что они обречены.  
   Он просто следил, чтобы охранный круг из святой воды обновлялся, читал псалмы не переставая и держал гулей на расстоянии. Он всадил в тело герцога-предводителя уже две обоймы, а поганый демон восстанавливал испорченную оболочку и снова пер вперед, окруженный своей проклятой свитой.  
   Заканчивались патроны, силы и святая вода. Жить оставалось - до заката.  
   Бон опрокинул пиалу, почти не чувствуя вкуса сакэ. Вокруг было светло, шумно, оживленно. “Окумура” привычно обволакивала мягкими звуками и приятными запахами готовящейся еды - а Бон все равно с трудом мог отогнать воспоминания.  
   Паладину Фудзимото хватило одной очистительной молитвы, чтобы изгнать демона. Он успел в последний момент - а Бон до сих пор видел клыки перед глазами и чувствовал гееннов смрад, бьющий в лицо из демонической пасти.  
   Впрочем, такое он уже проходил. Раз пять… нет, шесть, если считать учебу. Один вечер в компании бутылки - и все пройдет.  
   - Ты в порядке? - Рин появился рядом неожиданно, словно призрак, и Бон вздрогнул.   
   Он лишь в последний момент остановил руку, тянущуюся к пистолету в заплечной кобуре.  
   В «Окумуру» он пришел сразу, как только сэр Фель отпустил его отсыпаться. Рядом с Рином становилось спокойнее, у Рина было сакэ... и Рин.   
   - В порядке, - он оперся локтями о стол, постарался расслабить напряженные плечи. - В полном.  
   - Мда, - прокомментировал Рин, оглядывая его весьма скептически. - Еще принести?  
   Бон хотел было согласиться, но внезапно пришла отчетливая мысль: в пьяном состоянии молитвы работают хуже, не говоря уж о меткости стрельбы. Перед глазами мелькнули демонические клыки, злые глаза с по-звериному вертикальными зрачками. Он мотнул головой.  
   Может, в чем-то они были правы, эти психи, ищущие грань смерти. Мысль, что он никогда больше не зайдет в «Окумуру», где сейчас спокойно, тепло и так славно пахнет готовящейся едой, больше не увидит Конэкомару и Симу, мать и ее рёкан – действовала отрезвляюще.  
   Что бы сказал Рин, если бы он умер? Просто еще один посетитель, переставший заходить. Сколько их было таких?   
   Окумура, казалось, почувствовал что-то – вздохнул и устроился поудобнее, оперевшись боком о край стойки.  
   - У тебя вид как у покойника.   
   Бон одарил его самым злым взглядом, какой только мог состроить.  
   - Теперь - как у разбуженного покойника, - поделился с ним Рин. - Как в фильмах. Зомби, вот.  
   - В Японии не бывает оживших мертвецов, - автоматически поправил Бон - язык летел вперед мысли. - Бывают гули - мертвецы, в которых вселился демон.  
   - Не бывает демонов, - Рин заботливо нахмурился, как хмурятся люди, неожиданно ставшие свидетелями чужой беды. “Я не перепил!” - мысленно окрысился на него Бон. Этот взгляд “не хватит ли тебе, парень?” он всегда различал.  
   - Демоны существуют, - уперся он и вдруг понял, что уже готов. Кто-то тут, помнится, не хотел ничего рассказывать Рину? Очень хорошо получается не рассказывать. Прекрасно прямо.  
   - И где же? - скептически спросил Рин, явно солидарный с Боном в одном - последнее сакэ было лишним.  
   - Везде. Вокруг, в воздухе, - Бон показал себе в грудь. - в людях.  
   - Ты тогда сказал, что экзорцист, - вдруг заявил Рин. Бон удивился - думал, хозяин “Окумуры” был пьян и давно забыл все подозрительные разговоры. Он сам точно был пьян. Какого хрена его тянет откровенничать на нетрезвую голову?! - Ты изгоняешь этих демонов?  
   - Да, - Бон удивился - и заинтересованности в теме, и рассудительному тону.  
   - В смысле, - развил свою мысль Рин, - не просто какие-то ритуалы изображаешь, а даешь людям понять, что все хорошо, чтобы у них самих стало все хорошо? Это еще по-врачебному как-то называется…  
   Бон растерянно хлопал глазами. Поневоле вспомнилась недавняя миссия: вонь разлагающихся трупов, много стрельбы и беготни, и обнадеживающая тяжесть приклада в руке… мда. Очень по-врачебному. Что тут объяснишь?  
   Последняя порция точно была лишней.  
   - Типа того, - сказал в итоге Бон.  
   Орден был достаточно секретной организацией. О нем знали в полиции - точнее, в большинстве полицейских отделений сидели люди Ордена и докладывали руководству о подозрительных случаях. Многие обычные жители слишком сильно пострадали от демонов, чтобы отрицать их существование, многие испытали Машо, многим экзорцисты спасли жизнь... и все же - экзорцисты для обычного работяги Японии оставались пережитком славных традиций, сборищем чудаков с поверьями родом из древности, в которые кто-то верил, кто-то - нет.  
   Окумура Рин относился ко вторым.  
   Бон уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки и закрыл глаза, слушая гул голосов. Рядом ощущалось присутствие Рина - не чувствами, а знанием, словно большое пятно тепла.  
   - Я тут полежу немного, - пробормотал он заплетающимся языком.  
   - Лежи, - откликнулся Рин. Легко тронул плечо Бона - тень его обычного дружеского тычка, скорее, дружеское поглаживание - и растворился в приглушенных звуках.  
   - …Что вы ищете, кого? - кричал Бон в распахнутую пасть.  
   - Тебе этого знать не надо, человек, - грохотал голос демона в ответ, и наверное, это были те самые секунды, которых хватило Паладину, чтобы прийти на помощь.   
   На будущее: никогда не устраивай сеанс увлекательной болтовни с жертвой. Вдруг в это время к ней придет подмога?   
   Экзорцизм изгнал скверну из тела, и оно повалилось тяжелым кулем на Бона, прижимая его к земле. На затылке болела шишка от удара. Фудзимото смотрел на него долгие несколько секунд, и Бон откуда-то знал: он слышал вопрос, он знает ответ. Очень задумчиво смотрел на него сэр Паладин, очень понимающе.  
   Очень знакомо. Таким же взглядом обладал незабвенный сэр Мефисто Фель.  
   - Кого они ищут? Скажите мне, - выдавил Бон из себя, пытаясь подняться, скинуть с себя бессознательного человека. Руки дрожали и не слушались, словно он пытался поднять скалу.  
   Фудзимото опустился рядом с ним, осторожно перевернул не спину пострадавшего и быстро провел осмотр, кликнул бригаду медиков. Наконец, он взглянул на Бона:  
   - Жив?  
   - Жив, - сипло ответил тот.  
   Паладин протянул руку, и Бон уцепился за нее, из последних сил поднимаясь на ноги.  
   - Кого ищут демоны? - упрямо повторил он, не отпуская сухую холодную ладонь. - Вы же знаете.  
   Фудзимото Сиро смотрел на него долгие мгновения, но все же ответил - и у Бона внутренности связались узлом от одного звука этих слов.  
   Паладин сказал:  
   - Сына Сатаны.  
   Голова гудела, воздух вокруг гудел, и звенел колокольчик, привязанный над дверью. Звуки мешались в невнятную какофонию, а Бон все еще слышал ровный голос Паладина в своей голове. Внутри все ликовало.  
   Отродье.  
   Сатаны.  
   В Ассии.  
   Бон просто не мог поверить своему счастью.


	3. Chapter 3

   Бон очнулся в незнакомой комнате. Он открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился - за окном ярко светило солнце. Он перевернулся на другой бок, проморгался - более знакомым место не стало. Напротив него стоял захламленный стол с раскрытым ноутбуком, на спинку стула были навешены горы одежды. Мысли ворочались с трудом, мышцы отказывались повиноваться. Бон тоскливо подумал сначала о душе, потом - о пробежке на пару часов. Уж это точно приведет его в норму!   
   Пьяную хмарь вчерашней ночи как рукой смело - напротив, он был зол до умопомрачения и практически счастлив. Вот она - цель! Найти. Выследить. Уничтожить. Чего бы это не стоило, сколько бы времени и сил не отняло - отродье Сатаны будет в могиле. В их, Ассийской, могиле - а в Геену попадет разве что по кусочкам. По мелким, крошечным кусочкам.  
   Он повернулся к яркому солнцу и увидел Окумуру Рина.  
   Все неожиданно встало на свои места. Дома за окном оказались знакомы, просто трудно узнаваемы с непривычного ракурса и этажа, а комнату он как-то видел мельком сквозь приоткрытую дверь. Значит, вот где обитает гениальная надежда всех поваров Японии? “Ну и бардак”, - покачал головой Бон.  
   И какого хрена он делает в комнате Рина? Он не был уверен, что хочет это знать. “Что было-то?”  
   Осторожно - чтобы не разбудить гостеприимного хозяина, сладко посапывающего на соседнем футоне - он поднялся. Похоже, Рин стащил с него форму и штаны, и одежда валялась неаккуратно сложенной кучей рядом с его подушкой. Тут же лежала его сумка, и Бон мельком порадовался, что всегда носит с собой запасную одежду - просто на всякий случай. Спустя два часа он успел пробежать несколько кругов по кварталу, принять душ и упорядочить мысли, после чего устроился за стойкой “Окумуры”, перебирая четки. Знакомый запах сандала действовал одновременно успокаивающе и бодряще. Выяснилась и то, почему он спал в комнате Рина - вся комната, где он раньше спал, была заставлена коробками. Вчера он, похоже, заснул прямо в зале, а Рин вместо того, чтобы распинать его и выставить за дверь, отволок к себе в комнату… надо перед ним извиниться, что ли.   
   И когда это Бон в последний раз проявлял такую беспечность?! Заснул в людном месте и не проснулся даже тогда, когда его волокли на второй этаж - и это экзорцист среднего ранга, ради всего святого!  
   Хотя - обошлось и ладно. Важнее всего то, что Паладину известно о планах демонов, и это славно, очень, очень славно. Бон слышал многое о Фудзимото Сиро, но в одном все истории и сплетни сходились: в мире не было экзорциста, равного ему. Что бы не замышлял Ватикан, Мефисто Фель или все остальные, если за дело берется сэр Паладин, это дело заслуживает хоть немного доверия. Если, конечно, кое-кто не водил сэра Паладина за нос так же искусно, как ватиканское начальство.  
   Непонятно другое - почему демоны ищут сына Сатаны в Ассии? Он что - прячется? Потерялся? Еще скажите, по улицам заплутал, выбраться из Токио без карты не может. Неужели демоны не способны его выследить?..  
   Ёру-чан принесла ему чашку зеленого чая и Бон, отвлекшись, спросил:  
   - Помочь чем-нибудь?  
   Девушка покачала было головой, но тут, видимо, ее посетила идея.  
   - Вы с Рином хорошие друзья? - поинтересовалась она с, на взгляд Бона, каким-то подозрительным интересом. Он насторожился (и вообще, что все спрашивают его о дружбе с Рином? У него на лбу, что ли, надпись какая-нибудь?!) и осторожно ответил:  
   - Скорее, приятели.  
   - Отлично. Тогда, Сугуро-сан, будьте добры… - она тяжело вздохнула и закончила: - Сходите и разбудите его!  
   Бон хмыкнул.   
   - Да без проблем.  
   Рин развалился на футоне и дрых так сладко, что тут же хотелось растянуться рядом - и это несмотря на утреннюю бодрость, пробежку и контрастный душ. Чем-то он напоминал кота: только эти хвостатые могут улечься с таким удовольствием, что тут же хочется пристроиться рядом. Бон присел на корточки рядом с футоном и потряс Рина за плечо:  
   - Подъем, Окумура, много будешь спать - скоро состаришься.  
   Рин пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и, отмахнувшись от Бона, перевернулся на другой бок. Обычно в своих широких ярких майках и фартуке он казался худощавым, но теперь Бон оценил развитую мускулатуру. Даже без сверхъестественной силы он казался опасным соперником - мелкий, жилистый и юркий. Повар, блин.  
   - Але, я к тебе обращаюсь! - снова попробовал Бон, начиная потихоньку злиться. Нашли няньку! Он - экзорцист среднего класса, он пачками отсылает демонов в Геенну с негласным посланием Сатане “подавись, гад!” - а тут уже минуту пытается добудиться этого бездельника!  
   Он схватил Рина за плечи, тряхнул - и едва успел увернуться. Удар прошел мимо, лишь слегка задев бок, но силу Бон оценил. Выходит, во сне этот одаренный себя не контролирует, и любому будителю достается по первое число. Неудивительно, что Ёру-чан попыталась сплавить эту почетную обязанность.  
   - Окумура, Окумура… - покачал головой Бон и широко ухмыльнулся. - У меня просто не остается другого выхода.  
   Когда на Рина вылилось целое ведро ледяной воды, он не просто подскочил - он взвился вверх в диком прыжке, тут же бросился на Бона и - впечатался в стенку, когда тот прозорливо отошел вбок. Сила, может, и демоническая, а мозги-то со сна в отрубе.  
   - Ха! - довольно выпрямился Бон. - Проснулся?  
   Ответ он не понял, как ни старался - наверное, словами это не было. Рин отлепился от стены, широко зевнул и потряс головой.  
   - Сволочь, - наконец, выдал он. - Я тебя в следующий раз в пруд закину. Будешь с карпами общаться.  
   - Да ну?  
   Бон скептически наблюдал, как Рин копается в шкафу и в итоге достает очередную майку цыплячье-желтого цвета. Майка застряла, Рин потянул, дернул недовольно - и вместе с одеждой из шкафа выпал меч.  
   Бон тут же подошел, приглядываясь к оружию. Старая катана в ножнах, зачем-то обмотанная плотным слоем бумаги с плохо различимыми символами, казалась здесь совершенно неуместной. Было в ней что-то знакомое, и Бон нахмурился, пытаясь поймать мысль за хвост.  
   - Откуда это у тебя? - спросил он.  
   - От отца, - пробурчал Рин, поднимая оружие. - Принес на днях, сказал хранить у себя и не терять.  
   - А у него откуда?  
   - Понятия не имею, - он пожал плечами.  
   - Дай посмотреть?  
   Рин молча протянул оружие. Некоторое время он постоял с отсутствующим видом, держа майку в руках, потом спохватился и натянул ее.  
   - И что скажешь? - зевнув, спросил Рин.  
   - Она так и была - обмотанная?  
   - Старик так мне ее отдал. А ты что, в оружии разбираешься?  
   - Да не то что бы… - Бон почесал затылок. Текст он мог запомнить любой, а вот графическая память подкачала. Он как раз собирался внимательно осмотреть ножны и сфотографировать их со всех сторон, как вдруг в комнате раздался громкий звук мобильника.  
   Звонки только одного существа в этом мире сопровождал какой-нибудь бодрый опенинг из аниме. Причем независимо от настроек телефона.  
   - Доброе утро, сэр Фель.  
   - И тебе доброе. Хорошо выспался? - с едва уловимой издевкой спросило начальство. Бон подозрительно сощурился: чего это сэр почетный рыцарь церемонии разводит? Обычно он иносказательно и велеречиво переходил сразу к делу.  
   - Хорошо, - осторожно ответил Бон.  
   - Твой друг вчера вечером пообещал надрать мне задницу, если не дам тебе нормально отдохнуть, знаешь ли, - голос сэра Феля так и лучился совершенно непонятным восторгом. - Надеюсь, ты не выдал ему местоположение штаба?  
   - К-какой друг? - Бон уже догадался. Он знал только одного человека, способного с места в карьер нахамить тысячелетнему демону и - по совместительству - главе школы экзорцистов. А так же угрожать ему физической расправой.  
   - Тот, который взял телефон, - ответил Мефисто со снисходительной усмешкой. Бону не надо было ее видеть - мимика сэра Феля, хоть и была богата и своеобразна, впечатывалась в память похлеще священных текстов.  
   Бон живо огляделся, рассчитывая пришибить одного идиота, распускающего руки и язык, берущего чужие телефоны, а так же сующего нос в чужие дела, но Окумура уже успел стратегически запереться в ванной. Знает кошка, чье мясо съела…  
   - Пусть это вас не беспокоит, - откашлявшись, уверенно заявил Бон. - Он не знает ни об Ордене, ни об экзорцистах. Просто хозяин закусочной. О чем вы хотели поговорить?  
   - Обычный хозяин закусочной, а? - Бон начал тихо закипать. Сэр Мефисто Фель всегда действовал на него так. - В любом случае, это не телефонный разговор. - Мефисто понизил голос. В воображении Бона он довольно щурил глаза и эдак предвкушающе улыбался. - Жду тебя через час у себя в кабинете. Нам с пресвятым отцом Фудзимото есть, что тебе сказать, Сугуро Рюдзи.  
   “Кого они ждут? - Сына Сатаны“  
   Бон облизал пересохшие губы и хрипло ответил:  
   - Я буду.  
     
   Сувенирные лавки старьевщиков всей Японии и - Бон был уверен - всего мира блекли перед кабинетом сэра Мефисто Феля. Любой ширпотреб, начиная от фигурок аниме-персонажей и заканчивая кубик-рубиком из драгоценных камней, находил на его столе и в его шкафах новое пристанище. Бон теперь часто бывал у сэра почетного рыцаря, и каждый раз гора хлама оказывалась новой. Здесь были сувениры из различных концов земли, куклы, статуэтки, фигурки, кучка сотовых телефонов ярко-розового цвета, ворох брелков и демоническая рожа откуда-то из, как предполагал Бон, Африки - может быть, какой-нибудь неудачливый знакомец сэра Феля из Геенны. Надо всем этим многоцветьем властвовал нестерпимо-экстравагантный хозяин кабинета, который - единственный в мире - умудрялся не выглядеть по-идиотски в своем клоунском прикиде.  
   - Присаживайся, Сугуро-кун, - Мефисто сделал широкий жест, и Бон удивленно прошел к удобному креслу с высокой спинкой, которого раньше он в кабинете не припоминал. Обычно докладчики стояли перед директором навытяжку и отчитывались, чувствуя себя напроказившими детьми - независимо от ранга или возраста. Что было удивительно и особенно обидно, учитывая внешний вид директора.  
   Ряд девичьих фигурок с мечами наиразнообразнейших калибров оказался прямо напротив Бона. Он с трудом отвел взгляд от этой мечты коллекционера и уставился на демоническую рожу – этот вид казался попривычнее и как-то успокаивал.  
   - Как поживает твой бойкий друг? – осведомился сэр Фель, отпивая чай из фарфоровой чашки. Такая же стояла перед Боном, и в данный момент его больше всего занимало, листья какого растения дают этот нежно-лиловый оттенок. Фармацевтом он не был, но навскидку мог назвать с пяток ядов.  
   - Он мне не друг, - ответил Бон, делая вид, что тоже отпивает из чашки. – Я просто ем в его закусочной.  
   Рину будет точно лучше обойтись без знакомства с начальством Бона.  
   - Он очень заботливый, - поделился сэр Фель. – Береги его.  
   - Он просто…  
   - Так вот, - так же радостно продолжил Мефисто, не слушая никаких возражений. – Интересную информацию ты узнал, Сугуро-кун. Надеюсь, она не лишила тебя сна? Я все еще помню многообещающую угрозу «не друга».  
   - Мой сон не стоит ваших переживаний, - скрипнул зубами Бон. – Но объяснения я бы услышать хотел.  
   - Ах да, конечно, объяснения… с чего бы начать, - Мефисто сложил ладони перед собой, совместив кончики пальцев. Посмотрел на него хитрым зеленющим взглядом. – Ты хорошо помнишь Синюю Ночь, Сугуро-кун, - не вопрос – утверждение; Бон мрачно глянул на него. – Сентиментальный и добросердечный человек ужаснется, скольких замечательных людей потерял мир. На мой взгляд, большинство не отвечали не тому, не другому, ну да что взять с меня. Мы потеряли кучу сильных бойцов, Сугуро-кун, и это куда большая потеря, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.  
   - Какое отношение это имеет к сыну Сатаны?  
   - Самое прямое. Я хочу, чтобы ты поймал его для меня.  
   - Что?!  
   - Сын Сатаны, - задумчиво начал Мефисто, откидываясь на спинку кресла и устремляя взор в потолок. – Ребенок, рожденный от человеческой женщины и одержимого мужчины. У него человеческое тело и пламя, унаследованное от отца. И знаешь, что это, Сугуро-кун?  
   - Поганая тварь, которую нужно устранить, - раздраженно ответил Бон. Монологи сэра Мефисто были бы куда менее невыносимыми, если бы он не пытался сделать из них сцену из пьесы с красивыми репликами. Причем комедийной пьесы, судя по тому, как часто собеседник оказывается в дураках.  
   - Это демон с силою Сатаны, который может свободно передвигаться по Ассии, - ответил сэр Фель с отвратительным, на взгляд Бона, предвкушением. – Можешь себе представить?  
   - Мне страшно это представить, - честно ответил Бон. – Чем скорее мы избавимся от него, тем лучше.  
   - Ты не понимаешь, Сугуро-кун. Это единственная надежда Ассии.  
   - Да каким это образом?!  
   - Ты невнимательно слушал, - сэр Фель потерял свою лощеность – выпрямился и прищурился хищно, словно здоровенный клыкастый кот. – Связь между Ассией и Геенной укрепляется, число демонов и их сила растет, экзорцистов – уменьшается. Где те легендарные поколения, что заточили Нечистого Короля? Где те, кто запечатали Киото от Астарота и подобных ему? Ассия не становится сильнее. Ассия деградирует, – он неожиданно успокоился, подхватил со стола грудастую фигурку и начал задумчиво вертеть ее в руках, нанося удары невидимому противнику катаной. Равнодушно продолжил: - После Синей Ночи все стало только очевиднее, но разложение идет куда глубже и дальше, чем можно представить. Уже пятьсот лет я живу в Ассии. Все это время Ассия только оборонялась, всегда оборонялась. Теперь же нам представляется возможность пойти в атаку. Выиграть войну.  
   - Вы говорите так, словно ждали это много лет.  
   - Так и есть, - сэр Фель взглянул на Бона и улыбнулся довольно, показав кончики заостренных клыков.  
   - Сын Сатаны не станет нам помогать, - ответил Бон. – Учитывая то, кто он есть. Человеческая душа не сможет вынести синего пламени.  
   - Ты думаешь? – опечалился Мефисто. – Почему же ты так не веришь в людей, Сугуро-кун? Где твоя вера, вера Арии, в силу слов и духа?  
   - Дело не в моей вере! – окрысился Бон. – Дело в фактах! Но хорошо, предположим, вы правы. Предположим, мы найдем сына Сатаны… что вы собираетесь с ним делать?  
   - Как – что? Конечно же, переманю его на свою сторону.  
   - И он пойдет? – Бон скептически нахмурился, глядя на забавляющегося директора.  
   - Разумеется. Что его ждет в Геенне? Радостный отец, готовый занять его тело и превратить мир Ассии в синие пылающие уголья. Ни веселья, ни девочек, ни вечеринок, ни ночных клубов… что там еще нужно нынешней молодежи? Здесь же – мы дадим ему почет, власть и победы. Любой молодой человек не устоит перед подобным.  
   Бон наклонил голову, крепко сжав подлокотники кресла. Весь дальнейший разговор перестал иметь какой-либо смысл – решение он уже принял.  
   - И что вы хотите от меня, сэр Фель? – спросил он, глядя в глаза демоническому созданию из дерева и слоновой кости над правым плечом директора.  
   - Сотрудничества, Сугуро-кун. Объединишься ли ты со мной, чтобы спасти Ассию?  
   Бон уперся взглядом в блестящую пуговицу на его жакете, мысленно считая до трех.  
   - Да.  
   - Хорошо, - Бон краем глаза увидел, как сэр Фель улыбается широко и довольно. – Я позвоню тебе, как потребуется. Пока можешь продолжить свой выходной в любимой закусочной – заданий для тебя нет.  
   Бон коротко кивнул, поднимаясь:  
   - До свидания.  
   - До скорого, Сугуро-кун, до скорого… - мягкий, вкрадчивый голос преследовал его до самых дверей.  
   Бон уже принял решение. Чего бы не хотел от него сэр Фель, чего бы не говорил – все не имело значения. Сын Сатаны – величайшая опасность, какая только появлялась на Ассии, худший демон, ступающий на ее землю. Бон убьет его сразу, как только найдет.  
   Телефонный звонок застал его в Академии Праведного Креста, в его пыльной и заброшенной квартире. Бон приколачивал к стене очередную полку, в руках держал молоток, а в зубах – пару гвоздей. Когда мелодичный звон колоколов наполнил всю комнату, Бон чуть не свалился со стула от неожиданности.  
   Выплюнув гвозди на покрывало узкой кровати, он дотянулся до телефона на письменном столе и прижал его к уху плечом.  
   - Бон! – тут же взволновано заговорил Конэкомару. – Я слышал о Кумомуре! Ты действительно чуть не умер? Ты в порядке?  
   Тут Бон понял, что кое-что забыл. Очень важное, если не сказать больше.  
   - Э… ну, да, - он нахмурился, мысленно считая дни. Выходило, что заварушка произошла где-то полнедели назад. Друзьям он сказать не то что забыл, просто… хотя да, забыл.  
   «Мда», как сказал бы Рин.  
   - Ты… - вежливый Конэкомару запнулся, явно опуская все то, что так и вертелось на языке. – Мог бы позвонить. Мы с Шимой очень волновались.  
   - С чего бы? – резонно ответил Бон, пытаясь заглушить чувство вины. – Все же в порядке. Откуда вы вообще все узнали?  
   - Бон, ты бы слышал, какие слухи ходят! Что ты то ли умер, то ли покалечен, то ли повышен до Паладина…  
   - Чего?! – ошалел Бон.  
   - Того! – телефон у Конэкомару отобрал Сима. – Мы чуть с ума не сошли, знаешь? Я собирался идти тебя искать уже, хоть в подвалы Ватикана, хоть в Геенну!  
   - Э… извините, - Бон отложил молоток и опустился на кровать, переложив с нее стопку книг на пол. – Я в порядке.  
   - Извините, не извините, - передразнил его Шима. – Думать надо. Ты хоть где был?  
   «Пил с Окумурой», - подумал Бон и уклончиво ответил:  
   - Отсыпался. Работал.  
   - Ты неисправим! – Сима вздохнул на том конце провода.  
   Похоже, друзья уже простили ему забывчивость. Надо бы тоже сводить их в «Окумуру», обедом угостить. Еда Рина на всех действует облагораживающе.  
   - А что, - продолжил Сима с отчетливо заметным разочарованием, - до Паладина не повысили?  
   - Нет.  
   - Жаль! Я с Кадомару поспорил, - вздохнул он. – Ну чего тебе стоило, Паладином стать?  
   Вот он, старый добрый Сима. Так и напрашивается на взбучку.  
   - Нехрен спорить на всякий бред! – тут же вышел из себя Бон и вспомнил еще одну вещь, о которой не рассказал друзьям. Сэр Мефисто Фель не говорил ничего о том, что нужно держать язык за зубами. Надеялся на благоразумность? Считал, что это само собой разумеется?  
   - Надо встретиться, - сказал Бон, зная, что его серьезный тон тут же заставит Симу насторожиться. – Давно не виделись.  
   «Аж целую неделю».  
   - Да, - тут же легкомысленно сказал Шима. – Давно. Заходи тогда, ага?  
     
   Первым, что увидел Бон в стеклянное окно “Окумуры” - плащ сэра Мефисто Феля. Того самого сэра Мефисто Феля, которого там просто не должно быть, потому что… а собственно, почему? От входа на территорию Академии до «Окумуры» десять минут быстрым шагом.  
   Бон толкнул дверь, и колокольчик охотно звякнул.  
   - О, Сугуро! Здор _о_ во! - расплылся Рин в широкой улыбке.  
   Мефисто восседал, заложив ногу на ногу, за высокой стойкой и ухмылялся своей излюбленной хитрой ухмылкой. Когда Бон зашел, он обернулся, на мгновение сверкнул оскалом и радушно взмахнул рукой:  
   - Как хорошо, что ты к нам присоединился, Сугуро-кун! Присаживайся.  
   Бон подавил совершенно детский вопль “Я это место первым нашел!” и еще более неуместное желание вытолкать начальство со своей территории. Он пробормотал что-то невнятно приветственное (больше похожее на «совсем охренел?») и уселся на свое законное место, в самом углу.  
   Слышно все равно было хорошо.  
   - Мы с Рин-куном, - обратился Мефисто к Бону, словно к приятелю, который пришел на середину фильма и пропустил начало, - поспорили, кто сильнее.  
   Бон похолодел.  
   - С чего вдруг? – спросил он. Мефисто Фель не выглядел особо взбудораженным или довольным. «Может, еще обойдется».  
   - Просто так. Рин-кун проиграл в споре, - расплылся демон в широкой усмешке.  
   - Ну, проиграл, - буркнул Рин недовольно, снимая через голову фартук. Ёру-чан заняла его место у плиты, проводив возмущенным взглядом.  
   Рин с Мефисто устроились на свободном столике – Мефисто легко и непринужденно, с франтоватым апломбом, Рин – демонстративно собрался, размял пальцы. «Играть на публику будет», - понял Бон. Проблема была в том, что исчадие Геенны по силе не только сравнится с невероятным человеческим парнем – превзойдет.  
   «Не показывай ему силы, понял? Ни в коем случае не показывай!» - хотел шепнуть Бон на ухо Рину, но сэр Фель удачно сманеврировал: он не смог бы добраться до Рина, не привлекая внимания.  
   Они вытянули руки друг навстерчу дургу и поудобнее устроили локти на деревянной поверхности стола. Один – пригнулся, хищно глядя из-под черной челки, выбившейся из-под ободка, второй – взирал на все из-под полей цилиндра, довольно приоткрыв кошачье-зеленый глаз.  
   Бон мрачно смотрел на это с первых рядов. «Командуй!» - бросил ему Рин, и он, тяжело вздохнув, буркнул:  
   - Начали.  
   Их пальцы сжались так крепко, что побелели фаланги. Рин напряг руку, заставив мышцы под майкой вздуться бугром. Мефисто заерзал на стуле, открыл второй глаз и на мгновение одарил противника холодным, оценивающим и совершенно демоническим взглядом. Рука Бона инстинктивно потянулась к пистолету.  
   Немолодая пара смотрела на них со своего столика в углу, а Ёру-чан, принимая у них заказ, осуждающе покачала головой. Две школьницы, явно заглянувшие на полпути с подработки, хихикали и строили глазки то Окумуре, то директору. Худощавый парень застыл на пороге, раздумывая, не всех ли приветствуют так экстравагантно.  
   Это была бы просто глупая выходка, очередная причуда их Гееннского директора, если бы не одно “но”: оба были серьезны. Рин мог без труда изогнуть дорожный знак в узел, Мефисто пробивал щелчком пальцев стены. Его когтистые руки, обычно скрытые ярко-розовыми перчатками, обладали разрушительной силой даже без магии демона, а Рин… Рин не уступал ему, или думал, что не уступал.  
   Закончилось все мгновенно: рука с легким стуком оказалась прижата к столу, зеленые глаза удовлетворенно сощурились, синие – сверкнули торжеством.  
   - Чудесно, - проворковал директор, и Бон с ужасом понял, что тот действительно имеет это в виду. – Изумительно. Мои поздравления, Окумура Рин.  
   - Сп… спасибо, - Рин пытался отдышаться. – Ну и противник ты! В первый раз вижу кого-то такого же, как… хм, сильного.  
   - Danke schön, - благостно кивнул директор.  
   - Чего?  
   Бон вспомнил расхожую шуточку, что каждому свежеиспеченному экзорцисту токийского отделения вдобавок к знаку и удостоверению дарили японо-немецкий словарь.  
   Рин тряс рукой, посетители отводили взгляды и возвращались к своим разговорам. Бон был напряжен, как струна. Надо было срочно выводить отсюда директора, пока ему в голову не пришла какая-нибудь гееннова гнусь, невероятно удачная с точки зрения стратегического планирования.  
   - «Спасибо» он говорит, «спасибо», – подсказал он Рину.  
   - Ты чего, немецкий знаешь? – обалдел Окумура. Бон заскрежетал зубами. Злополучный словарь он мог процитировать от корки до корки, но разобраться в грамматике не хватало времени, сил и желания. Мефисто, не иначе как от демонической злокозненности, периодически начинал вести с ним пространные беседы на немецком, и речи эти – для Бона каждое слово с десятком переводов, без связи и контекста – складывались в совершенно безумные мозаики.  
   Сима шутил, что у людей топографический кретинизм, а у него – лингвистический. Ехидна недобитая.  
   - Директор, - выдавил Бон с максимальной доброжелательностью, какую может выказать рычащий от злобы человек, - вам не пора ли? Дела там, собачку покормить.  
   - Если бы у меня была собака, уверен, я научил бы ее находить пропитание самостоятельно, - и глазом не моргнув, ответил директор. – И все же, мне действительно пора. Сугуро-кун, тебя я жду завтра. Рин-кун, познакомиться с тобой было в высшей степени приятно и познавательно. Guten Nacht! – и он отбыл, пригнувшись на пороге, чтобы не задеть косяк двери высоким цилиндром.  
   Бон забрался на свой законный стул и тяжело вздохнул: «Вот дерьмо-то». Рин тут же оказался рядом.  
   - Так ЭТО твой начальник? Офигеть! Это который, непосредственный или далекое начальство? И – гад, ты не говорил, что в Праведном Кресте работаешь! – Рин от полноты чувств пихнул его локтем. Бон не успел перехватить юркую руку и разозлился еще больше.  
   - А что, это какое-то значение имеет? – огрызнулся он, пытаясь прикинуть глубину жопы, в которую попал Рин. Сэр Фель просто так по гостям не шатается.  
   - Не то чтобы, но… это же Праведный Крест!!! Там одни богачи! И кстати, - вдруг гордо добавил Рин, – у меня там брат учился.  
   - Угу, - Бон рассеянно болтал остатками чая в кружке. Рин заметил его настроение и перестал мельтешить, усевшись на стул рядом.  
   - А, кстати, ты говорил, что экзорцист. Ты что, курс истории или там культуры в Кресте ведешь?  
   - Нет, - тяжело вздохнул Бон и брякнул первое, что пришло на ум: - Это хобби. Семейные традиции.  
   - А, - Рин уставился на него с таким любопытством, что у Бона мурашки по спине побежали. Геенновы твари, он ненавидел врать и выкручиваться!  
   Злость неожиданно придала вдохновения.  
   - А в Академии я работаю учителем физкультуры. Инструктором по стрельбе.  
   - Отпа-ад, - заявил на это Рин. – А я-то думал, ты якудза, там, или полицейский, раз все время пушку таскаешь с собой.  
   - Ты когда ее заметил? – застонал Бон.  
   Рин в ответ ухмыльнулся:  
   - Вообще-то сразу. Я с детства участвую в драках, у меня глаз наметан!  
   «Сколько раз я тебе говорил, - мысленно обратился к себе Бон. – Будь с ним осторожнее!»  
   Он не стал отвечать, только состроил усталую физиономию и заказал тамаго-яки, не столько от голода, сколько из желания чем-то занять оживившегося Рина. Близился дождь, и в висках скапливалась ноющая боль.  
   Ему не нравилось обманывать доверие Рина, но сейчас он хотя бы не будет напрягаться при каждом вопросе – легенда придумалась на удивление складная. Байки о школьниках он расскажет без труда, с оружием управляться умеет – хоть сейчас на урок.  
   Злило другое – на место мелкой неприятности пришло стихийное бедствие. По имени сэр Мефисто Фель, Почетный Рыцарь Праведного Креста.  
   Который никогда ничего не делает просто так.  
     
   Бон сам не знал, как и зачем это сделал - но купил для Рина коробку конфет в фирменной упаковке у какого-то лавочника в Осаке. Он ждал запаздывающего коллегу из местного отделения, с которым должен был отправиться на задание, а рядом продавали эти дурацкие конфеты, ему было скучно - и почему-то он подумал о Рине.   
   Вручать подарок Бону расхотелось уже через пять минут после покупки, но что делать со сладким, которое он сам не любит? Мать обязательно заподозрит что-то и в итоге вытянет из него всю историю, а кому еще всучить упаковку конфет? Не Симе с Конэкомару же - среди экзорцистов традиция привозить омиягэ как-то не прижилась. Затруднительно ее поддерживать, когда на неделе можешь побывать в десятке разных мест, а следующие две - валяться в больнице. Не тот у них стиль жизни, чтобы конфетками обмениваться.   
   Коробка пережила короткий бой с Болотным огнем, который заводил путников в собственноручно созданное болото рядом с небольшой деревенькой, и через десять часов, которые потребовались Бону на обратную дорогу и написание доклада, оказалась на стойке у Рина. Тот воспринял подарок с тем же изумлением и радостью, что и конфетки с сакэ из Киото.  
   - Ого-о-о, ты что, опять домой ездил? Мне перед твоей мамой уже неудобно, - затрещал Рин, рассматривая коробку со всех сторон.  
   - Нет, - мрачно ответил Бон. - Был в Осаке по делам.   
   - А, то есть это уже личная инициатива?   
   - Типа того, - сказал Бон еще мрачнее.  
   Рин расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
   - Спасибо! Дай-ка попробую…  
   Он мгновенно вскрыл коробочку и кинул в рот шоколадную конфетку. Задумчиво пожевал, прикрыв глаза, и вынес вердикт:  
   - А знаешь, очень даже.  
   Бону вдруг вспомнилось, как Рин в прошлый раз угостил его только что преподнесенным подарком - и как он брал конфету из этих рук, изо всех сил стараясь не коснуться губами кожи. Мысль мелькнула вспышкой - и потянула за собой еще одну.  
   В голове Бона вспыхнула яркая картинка, как он этих пальцев касается.   
   Есть демоны, которые прячутся так мастерски, что их невозможно заметить до того, как они нападут. Они скрываются в тенях и тихих шорохах, от их присутствия воздух кажется отравленным и колючим, дерущим гортань, но их самих увидеть невозможно - до того, как клыки окажутся у твоего горла.  
   В этот момент ты понимаешь, что они всегда стояли _там_ , рядом.   
   В этот момент Бон понял, это желание проснулось задолго до сегодняшнего дня.  
   “Карураен дзигэн ситэ госё но уми бонсё су…” - забормотал он про себя, концентрируясь на знакомых строках, на воспоминании об отце, который их читал, на его голосе и запахе старого дерева…  
   Без толку.  
   - Ты только не привыкай, - пригрозил Бон вслух, пытаясь прогнать яркую мысль: ладони Рина, с которых он медленно сцеловывает этот дурацкий шоколад.   
   У него было такое чувство, что демон уже сомкнул на горле пальцы и душит изо всех сил.  
   - Не буду, - рассмеялся Рин, бережно закрывая коробку и пряча ее в шкаф.   
   Бон обнаружил, что радуется как ребенок аккуратности, которую обычно безалаберный Рин проявил к его подарку. Это была такая же серьезная бережливость, с какой Рин обращался с продуктами и специями для еды. Было в этом что-то…  
   Следующий омиягэ Бон привез из Хоккайдо.  
   И конечно же он знал, что все это означает.  
   Бону нравились девушки.  
   Бону очень нравились девушки, но с ними было очень сложно - с парнями куда проще. Девушки хотели семью, постоянную работу и стабильности, парням хватало эдакой дружеской услуги на одну ночь. Девушки-экзорцисты были еще хуже: им стабильность требовалась в утроенном размере - наверное, для компенсации.   
   Парни, такие же замотанные работяги как сам Бон, его тоже не особо устраивали - но это хотя бы был не худший вариант.  
   Сима пытался “направить его на путь истинный”, но Бон предпочитал сбиваться на полдороги в сторону библиотеки. Конечно, хорошо иметь миленькую подружку, к которой можно завалиться среди ночи воняющим кровью и потом, раненым и усталым как тысяча демонов… вряд ли многие девочки способны это вытерпеть. Бон был бы удивлен, если б нашлась хоть одна. Наверное, есть какие-то специальные места, где воспитываются жены экзорцистов - женские монастыри с многовековой традицией боя на нагинатах, например?   
   Как бы то ни было, он предпочитал отделываться скупой фразой “женат на работе” - проблем от этого было гораздо меньше.  
   Бону нравились девушки, иногда нравились парни, но в данный момент ему больше всего нравился Рин. Весь - от встрепанной челки, выбившейся из-под повязки, нелепого фартука и зашкаливающей придурковатости до теплой улыбки и потрясающей силы - как внутренней, так и внешней. Бон всю жизнь имел дело с одержимыми; он умел ценить такие вещи.  
   К Рину тянуло магнитом. Рядом с ним сомнения рассеивались, проходила усталость и просыпалась какая-то полузабытая часть Бона, которой нравилось препираться по пустякам и покупать подарки к празднику.   
   В сущности, они были совершенно не похожи. Бон находил радость в чтении сутр и священных текстов, Рин обожал мангу. Рин превосходно готовил и мог бы сделать суп из булыжника - да такой, что просили бы добавки - а навыки Бона ограничивались инструкцией рисоварки. Бон был немногословен, Рин - периодами болтлив без меры. И все-таки, иногда ему казалось, что Рин - самый близкий к нему человек, какой только может быть.  
   Это уже был отвратительный, пугающий диагноз. Бон подумывал биться головой о стену, пока глупое наваждение не схлынет - но прекрасно понимал, как это бесполезно. Он прочитал все псалмы, все сутры, какие только знал - работой нечистых сил эта чертовщина совершенно точно не являлась.  
   Ах если бы.  
     
   До остановки “Аокигахара” Бон добрался ключом.  
   Это был старый ключ из потемневшей меди, со стершимися коваными завитушками и скруглившимися от времени зубцами. Бон воспользовался им из своей комнаты в штабе сразу, как только получил задание от сэра Феля.  
   Среди экзорцистов считалось, что командировка в Дзюкай, лес смерти – что-то вроде почетного задания, это как признание заслуг. Выходцам из Геенны это место невыносимо нравилось, повинна ли была дурная слава среди людей, чьи страх и чьи смерти подпитывали это место, или, наоборот, поколения японцев были воспитаны на ужасе от демонических тварей Дзюкая. Конэкомару, любивший копаться в зубодробительных научных трудах, как-то рассказывал об одной теории. Бон плохо помнил детали, но общий смысл был прост: есть точки, в которых Геенна и Ассия особенно близки друг к другу, и являться туда демонам легче всего. Это были места вроде кладбищ, где власть смерти так же сильна, как сила жизни, старые здания с кровавой историей, древние курганы и могилы. Дзюкай в таком случае – не просто близок к Геенне, он чуть ли не въезжает в Геенну всей территорией, считал Бон. Он был там лишь однажды, и впечатлений ему хватило за глаза.  
   Но опять-таки, раз посылают – значит, ценят. Приятно, как ни крути.  
   А может - хотят избавиться. Сима очень некстати заметил, что лучшего способа и придумать нельзя – ловко и чисто, не придерешься. После этого безрадостного и крайне своевременного сообщения он, спохватившись, прислал еще одно: «Будь осторожен!».  
   Юморист.  
   Большинство людей, так или иначе связанных с Дзюкаем, были из Ордена. Неподалеку всегда дежурили экзорцисты с фамильярами, хорошо улавливающими демоническую силу, а большинство добровольцев, прочесывающих лес, имели класс не ниже среднего. Сэр Фель сказал, что в районе Аокигахары почувствовали большой всплеск энергии Геенны, и Бона отправили разобраться.  
   Немолодая экзорцистка в обычной темно-серой куртке и джинсах, безо всяких знаков отличия, уверенно повела его за собой. Кроны нависали над головой, закрывая солнечный свет, земля хищно скалилась черными ямами. Люди, не прошедшие через Машо, говорили: им все время кажется, что за спиной кто-то стоит… стандартное ощущение, которое известно любому экзорцисту. Признак того, что место проклято.  
   Люди говорили, лес пугает своей мертвой тишиной. Для Бона этой тишины не существовало – он слышал демонов. Тихие, уловимые лишь краем уха шепотки, шорохи и эхо чьих-то шуршащих шагов заполняли проклятый лес. Трение чешуи о морщинистый ствол дерева. Стрекот цикад, не слышимый простому человеческому слуху. Звериный присвист и эхо злого рычания.  
   Подкрадывающиеся шаги позади – всегда, всегда позади, сколь быстро бы ты не обернулся.  
   Бона это определено успокаивало. Он прекрасно знал, чего бояться, различал по характерным признакам каждую тварь, и еще лучше знал, как всех их разорвать на кусочки. У него было два пистолета и несколько обойм, гранаты со святой водой и память, полная смертельных строк.  
   Весь ужас самого страшного леса в Японии, самого жуткого прибежища демонов в Ассии, вызывал одно – злую бодрость и жгучий азарт. У Бона руки чесались навести здесь порядок.  
   Очень скоро сопровождающая отстала, оставшись сторожить основную тропу - на случай, если потребуется вызвать подмогу. Бон слушал, смотрел, переступал через поваленные стволы, заросшие мхом. Он держал наготове пистолет, и, наверное, для демонов испускал страшную вонь – перед входом обрызгался святой водой и наполнил несколько фляг про запас.  
   Минут пять Бон двигался вдоль алой ленты, порою запутанной в густых ветках и похороненной под лежащими стволами. Он окончил земной путь нескольких особо жадных (и глупых) демонов и был уверен, что направляется в их логово… когда услышал чье-то беззаботное насвистывание.  
   Бон похолодел.  
   Кто-то из высших?! В такую глушь не забираются самоубийцы, его путь далек от туристических троп. Ни один человек, будь он в своем уме, не стал бы радостно свистеть, идя по самому страшному лесу Японии.  
   А значит…  
   Бон плеснул поперек дороги святой водой, проверил патроны в пистолете и засел за ближайшим кустом. Шаги – хруст палых листьев и шорох травы под чьими-то тяжелыми ботинками – прозвучали рядом с ним, и существо остановилось. Бон услышал, как он принюхивается – «не нравится водичка, падаль Гееннская?» – и резко вскочил, наводя пистолет на…  
   Отклонить дуло он успел в последний момент до выстрела.  
   Хотя, паладин Фудзимото все равно успел увернуться.  
   - Вы… - выдавил из себя Бон и опустил несколько ругательств, так и рвавшихся с языка, – что тут делаете?  
   - Я тут работаю, - Фудзимото как ни в чем не бывало закинул винтовку обратно на плечо. Он был облачен в черную форму Ордена, на его груди висел большой серебряный крест, а на поясе – кобура с пистолетами.  
   Бон закрыл рот и спрятал свое оружие, но на всякий случай руки с рукояти пистолета не убрал.  
   - Сэр Фель отправил меня на миссию в Дзюкай, - сказал он, настороженно оглядывая Паладина. Тот пожал плечами:  
   - Ну хорошо, значит, ты тут работаешь, Сугуро.  
   - Я не понял, - хмуро сказал Бон, – что тут происходит?  
   Почтительность из него выходила с катастрофической быстротой, словно воздух из проколотого шарика. Почтительность всегда была его слабой стороной.  
   Фудзимото его вопрос проигнорировал, вместо этого спросил беззаботно:  
   - Вы, молодежь, сейчас играете в «выбить сотню»?  
   - Нет. Это что?  
   - У-у-у, в моей молодости эта игра была очень популярна. Я тебе объясню, – Бон на всякий случай вытащил оба пистолета. Фудзимото одобрительно кивнул: – Именно! Быстро схватываешь, оружие тебе пригодится. А игра простая: кто первый уложит сотню демонов, тот угощает всех выпивкой.  
   - Я не понял, - честно сказал Бон, опуская пистолеты.  
   - Все просто, - Фуджимото вытащил из внутреннего кармана пробирку и жизнерадостно помотал ею в воздухе. – Кровь, базилик и так далее, жуткий деликатес. Соберет всю мелкую нечисть в округе.  
   - Зачем?  
   - Чтоб не гоняться по всему лесу, - Паладин вдруг ухмыльнулся. - К тому же, тот безобидный тренажер с мячиками изобрели десяток лет назад, а Ордену экзорцистов уже несколько веков. Вдумайся.  
   - Зачем это вам? – поправился Бон.  
   Фудзимото небрежно кинул пробирку в кусты, и послышался хруст – стекло разбилось о камень. Запахло тухлым, и Бон отошел на несколько шагов. Паладин как ни в чем не бывало достал сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся… и ответил:  
   - Поболтаем между делом.  
   Это действительно напоминало достопамятный тренажер.  
   Если бы вдруг мячи обзавелись демоническим злокозненным характером, зубами и непредсказуемой траекторией полета. И если увеличить их число вдвое по сравнению с самым сложным уровнем. И добавить желание впиться вам в шею.  
   Бон стрелял и стрелял, а хоббгоблины и прочая лесная нечисть лезли из всех щелей. Пожалуй, к ним собрался весь лес – все, кто в состоянии быстро передвигаться, и этой орде не было конца и края. Бон мрачно думал о том, что скоро к ним притащится кто-нибудь… пожирнее.  
   Паладин знал себе палил из пистолетов, дымил сигаретой и ухмылялся. Когда огонек дошел до фильтра, он бросил – «Прикрой тут меня» - и потянулся за новой. Бон сцепил зубы и удвоил усилия.  
   Любые вопросы вылетели у него из головы, сил хватало только на то, чтобы искать мишени и спускать курок. Наверное, два года назад он бы помер прямо тут, под ордой самых низших и бестолковых демонов, какие знал Орден.  
   Да и год назад, пожалуй.  
   …и тогда Бон начал входить во вкус. Он успокоился, отпустил себя, больше не тратя силы на лишние тревоги. Движения стали экономичнее и четче, раскованнее.   
   «Наверное, - подумал Бон, - наши предшественники изрядно веселились».  
   Фудзимото остановил его внезапно, тронув за плечо – и чуть не словил пулю.  
   - Сотня есть, - сказал он, после чего бросил что-то в самое скопление черных тварей. – Молодец.  
   Раздался взрыв, и до Бона донеслась непереносимая вонь каких-то трав, от которой перехватило дыхание. Хоббгоблины заметались, заверещали тонкими голосами на грани слышимости – и исчезли.  
   - Смеси со святой водой. Никогда не подведут, - глубокомысленно заметил Фуджимото.  
   Бон опустил оружие и только сейчас почувствовал, что пот катится с него градом. Он утер лоб рукавом и глянул на Паладина.  
   - А вы? Сотню выбили?  
   - Обижаешь, - усмехнулся тот. – В Дзюкае я выбиваю сотню, пока горит первая сигарета. Личный рекорд, можно сказать.  
   - Круто, - честно сказал Бон.  
   - «Круто» будешь цыпочкам на свиданке показывать, - неожиданно заявил ему самый сильный экзорцист Японии, если не мира, и Бон удивленно моргнул. – А теперь о сыне Сатаны.  
   Очень внезапен был многоуважаемый сэр Паладин Фудзимото Сиро. Бону это даже нравилось.  
   - Да, о сыне Сатаны. Что вы хотели мне сказать?  
   Фуджимото взглянул на него серьезно и внимательно, разом утратив веселье. Бон сглотнул, нахмурился, упрямо не отводя глаз. “Да говори уже”.  
   - Не вмешивайся, - коротко ответил ему Паладин. – Вот что я хотел тебе сказать. И не слушай Мефисто.  
   - Что значит – не вмешивайся? Я недостаточно силен? Мне не достает ранга?!  
   - Дело не в силе и не в ранге. В любом другом деле я положился бы на тебя, Сугуро Рюдзи, но только не в том, что касается сына Сатаны. Это сложное и запутанное дело, здесь все не то, чем кажется. Лучше держись от него подальше.  
   - А не то что? – упрямо спросил Бон, не отводя взгляда.  
   Фудзимото досадливо цыкнул.  
   - Я не дошел до того, чтобы угрожать расправой молодым несмышленышам. Но никто не мешает мне посадить тебя за решетку на месяц-другой!  
   - Что может быть запутанного в том, чтобы убить отродье Сатаны? – огрызнулся Бон. – Ответьте мне!  
   - Это наши с Мефисто дела, - Паладин затушил очередную сигарету о подошву ботинка и убрал окурок переносную пепельницу, вытащенную из очередного кармана. Бон проследил взглядом за его рукой, поневоле ожидая новых неприятных сюрпризов. Спросил:  
   - И Ватикан, конечно, не в курсе?  
   - Ватикан дает прямые указания. И Ватикан, в отличие от нас, куда радикальнее расправляется с лишними свидетелями, - Фуджимото выразительно посмотрел на него, словно говоря: “Догадайся, кто тут лишний свидетель. Так что будешь теперь делать?”  
   Бон решил.  
   Что они все тут с ума посходили. Умом тронулись на своих махинациях.  
   - Хорошо, - он мрачно глянул на Фудзимото. – А что, если я его найду? Найду сына Сатаны первым?  
   - Тогда, - невозмутимо сказал Паладин, - позвонишь мне. Пиши номер…  
   Кроны деревьев высоко над головой раскачивались беззвучно, словно призраки. Дух чудодейственного средства выветривался, и Бон чувствовал, как к ним подбираются демоны. Он покорно записал номер и сходу отмел первые три названия, под которыми собирался сохранить его в телефонную книгу. Остановился на нейтральном «Паладин».  
   Фудзимото по-дружески кивнул ему напоследок, взвалил винтовку на плечо и, насвистывая, уверенно зашагал сквозь лес – полностью игнорируя алые ленты. Бону пришло в голову, что его подход неуловимо напоминает незабвенного сэра Феля.   
   «Называется, нахватался сэр Паладин дурных манер в дурной компании».  
   Демоны подбирались со всех сторон, только теперь это проблема совершенно не казалась серьезной. Эка невидаль - демон… попробовал бы с людьми разобраться, вот где по-настоящему сложно.   
   Он вздохнул, выкинул из головы все бесящие недомолвки, загадки и разговоры, и отправился делать то, что лучше всего умел – бить гадов Геенновских.


	4. Chapter 4

     Происшествие в Лесу Смерти показало одно - если Бон хочет чего-то добиться, нужно действовать быстро и решительно. На следующую неделю он обосновался в главном штабе. После «почетной миссии» в Дзюкае его неожиданно повысили до экзорциста высшего ранга второго класса, и его не покидала мысль, что это очередная взятка: “Вот тебе звание, только сиди тихо и рта не разевай понапрасну”. Бон этого звания не ожидал и не ждал. Неожиданности чаще неприятны, особенно когда имеешь дело с демонами – неважно, на чьей они стороне.  
     Он проводил все время в штабе, делая вид, что занимается ужасно важными делами, а на самом деле - слушал разговоры экзорцистов, возвращающихся с миссий, и прочесывал любые источники в поисках чего-нибудь, чего угодно! – о ребенке Сатаны и появлении сильнейших демонов.  
     Просто на случай.  
     Иногда он звонил Рину, и они обменивались ничего не значащими новостями. Бон лежал на жесткой кровати в своей темной комнате, прижимал к уху нагревшуюся от его тела трубку и слушал, впитывая звуки и знакомую атмосферу «Окумуры». Ему начинало казаться, что время убегает, а он лишь попусту тратит его, размениваясь на ерунду, что вокруг происходит _что-то_ \- что-то, чего он не понимает.  
     Что-то, о чем молчит сэр Мефисто Фель.  
     О деле на горе Коя он узнал почти случайно: встретил знакомого, выходя из кабинета Мефисто Феля. Бон с трудом вспомнил, что видел этого немолодого экзорциста во время поездки в Нару, где они неожиданно наткнулись на резвящегося призрака и оказались единственными людьми Ордена в округе - пришлось зачищать. Ничто так не сближает, как нежданно-негаданно свалившаяся работа, так что экзорцист Бона тоже узнал. Выглядел старый знакомец прескверно - последнее дело явно оказалось не из легких. Бон заинтересовался.  
     Выманивать сведения какими-нибудь симовскими хитростями и не пришлось: Мори Кин, похоже, сам был рад рассказать о свалившейся на него напасти. Его позвали в деревню Коя-сан, где, по утверждению местных, видели сильного демона. Мори начал проводить расследование, выслеживая демона, и неожиданно столкнулся с самим герцогом Буне. Что и говорить, к этому он был более чем не готов.   
     - Думал, я уже покойник, - говорил Мори, и Бон подлил ему сакэ. В “Окумуру” он прийти не мог - только не для спаивания сослуживца - зато неподалеку хватало идзакай. - Поджидаю в храме, где одержимый живет, смотрю - а это герцог Буне! Буне! Думал, конец мне, - снова повторил он и выпил еще сакэ. Бон подлил.  
     - И что дальше?  
     - Дальше он что-то прошипел и бросился бежать. Я за ним… так, только вооружение проверил.  
     Бон прекрасно его понимал: с непривычки бороться против высших демонов может не каждый. Даже их присутствие ощущается тяжелее, давит куда сильнее, чем близость обычной нечисти.  
     - Как я понимаю, ты его не изгнал? - спросил он.  
     - Нет, куда мне, - затряс головой Мори. - Я загнал его в освященную пещеру, в смысле я знал, что она освящена, но та пещера, которую отец Фудзимото освещал, оказалась другой…   
     - Стоп, - прервал Бон. - Паладин Фудзимото недавно бывал в окрестностях?  
     - Ну да! - Мори закивал, пьяно хихикая. - У нас все на ушах стояли. Сэр Паладин сам! Надо же!  
     - А зачем освещал-то? Что было?  
     - Не знаю. Мне не сказали.  
     Бон глубоко вздохнул и осушил свою пиалу. Мори наполнил ее, чуть не пролив сакэ на стол.   
     - Ясно. И что, удалось загнать демона в пещеру?  
     - Нет, - Мори затряс головой. - Представляешь, он исчез куда-то! Как сквозь землю провалился. Наверное, почуял опасность и… хоп! - нету.   
     - Исчез?  
     - Ага… я думаю, у него там дела были, - поделился Мори. - Иначе зачем такому демону удирать? Прибил меня, и все… а так, пока отряд приехал, пока они расследование провели… он и удрал.  
     - Хорошо, что жив остался, - заметил Бон. - А что дальше-то было, знаешь?  
     - А дальше рядовых экзорцистов не посвящают! - заявил Мори. Бон недоверчиво взглянул на него:  
     - Тебе что, даже интересно не было?  
     Мори выпил еще и хмыкнул:  
     - Было, было! Знаешь, - заговорщицки начал он, - у меня в том отряде приятель есть, он и сказал… демон сменил одержимого. Бывший остался болеть, а новое тело не нашли. Может, в туриста какого вселился? Говорят, они по горам шляются… или кто-нибудь из деревни…   
     - Турист. Охренеть. Его же не найти!  
     - Вот именно, - закивал Мори. - Вот и вышло…  
     Бон помог коллеге добраться до комнаты и, задумавшись, вышел на просторный балкон. Осенние ночи были чем дальше, тем холоднее - чтобы не замерзнуть, Бону пришлось накинуть плащ-пальто и застегнуть его на все пуговицы. Спать не хотелось.   
     Он был уверен, что, в кого бы не вселился демон, далеко он не ушел. А даже если и так - пока не прошло много времени, можно взять его след. Если только взять фамильяра помощнее… был у Бона один знакомец-Заклинатель, призывающий демонов Дикой Охоты и задолжавший ему крупную услугу. Если все получится…  
     Должно получиться.  
     Следующим утром Бон стоял в кабинете сэра Феля с готовеньким заявлением на отпуск. Самым невероятным было то, что демоническое начальство подписало бумаги практически без возражений и с минимумом вопросов.   
     “Не иначе, - подумал Бон, - занят чем-нибудь своим… гееннским”.  
     По утрам в горах стояла такая холодрыга, что зуб на зуб не попадал. Далекие вершины утопали в кустистых облаках, а по склонам гулял пронизывающий ветер. Бон просыпался рано и, быстро одевшись, выходил на пробежку. Он трусил по дорожкам из старого камня, пересекая деревню, и углублялся в густой лес. Иногда ему составлял компанию Кон Аннон - фамильяр одного знакомого из штаба в Наре, временно отданный в услужение Бону. Огромный черный пес оказался на удивление молчалив и чрезвычайно охоч до шоколада. Были то собственные вкусы демона, или фамильяру передалась страсть хозяина к сладкому, Бон не знал, но устоять перед огромным черным зверем, который тыкался носом в сумку с очередным гостинцем для Рина, не смог.  
     Впрочем, функцию свою Кон Аннон выполнял исправно. Целыми днями они прочесывали округу, и лишь раз пёс подвел временного хозяина - увлекшись, переключился на запах мелкого демона. От вымораживающего душу воя, который издал фамильяр, Бон чуть не прыгнул с тропинки в кусты, полагая, что на них напали.   
     К сожалению, добыча того явно не стоила - Кон Аннон остановился у зараженного гееннской тварью дерева и едва слышно, как-то по-собачьему тявкнул. Взмыленный, тяжело дышавший Бон смотрел на чахлое деревце и чувствовал себя последним идиотом.   
     Спустя неделю Сима перестал изъясняться намеками и прямо заявил, чтобы Бон кончал страдать ерундой и возвращался в город. Хоть отпуск проведет по-нормальному. Бон огрызнулся, что отпуск его совершенно устраивает, и в жизни нет ничего лучше пробежек на свежем воздухе в компании гееннского пса. Он выключил телефон, пока Сима не стал возмущаться слишком громко, и смс-кой извинился за плохой сигнал в горах. Ему и так приходилось взбираться на соседний холм ради любого звонка.   
     Первую неделю Бон заставил себя сфокусироваться на задаче и даже не думать о том, чтобы потрепаться с Рином - уж больно это отвлекало и настраивало на мирный лад. Решения своего он стойко придерживался первую неделю, но после дней, проведенных за выматывающими поисками, на всякие посторонние мысли сил просто не оставалось. Он разрешил себе один звонок в день.  
     Под вечер, когда на улице стремительно темнело, а окна зажигались теплыми огнями, он садился на корни огромного дуба на окраине деревеньки и набирал знакомый номер. Рин отвечал сразу, обычно таким же усталым голосом, как сам Бон - и они говорили, пока темнота не скрадывала верхушки гор, а жители деревни гасили свет в домах. Тогда Бон заканчивал разговор, включал фонарик и, насвистывая себе под нос, шел обратно в храм. Иногда Кон Аннон встречал его и провожал домой беззвучной тенью.  
     Наверное, все-таки фамильяры отражают собою характер хозяина - тот парнишка тоже был добрым малым. Жаль было только жителей деревни, которые ночью до судорог пугались черного пса с горящими глазами.  
     - …и вообще, хочу куда-нибудь сходить, достало сидеть дома, - распалялся Рин, хлопая дверцей холодильника.  
     - Куда, например? - спросил Бон, попивая горячий чай из кружки-термоса. Вечером так холодало, что у него шел пар изо рта.  
     - Не знаю, хочу у тебя спросить!   
     - А я-то тебе что подскажу?! - удивился Бон.  
     - Ну, ты же ездишь все время! По-любому знаешь, как развлечься.   
     Из темноты вынырнул Кон Аннон, и Бон вздрогнул от неожиданности. “Не делай так больше!” - шикнул он на пса. Тот виновато дернул ухом.  
     Да уж, вот Бон-то прекрасно знает, как развлечься. Сразу видно.  
     - А я думал, - язвительно заявил он, - что тех книжек тебе хватает для любых развлечений! А оказывается, тебе и вживую надо…  
     - Каких книжек? - удивился Рин.  
     - Видел у тебя в комнате, - ухмыльнулся Бон. - Хорошая коллекция, извращенцы всей страны бы одобрили.  
     - А э-э-эти, - протянул Рин. - Это не мои.  
     - Да-да, конечно.   
     - Не, серьезно. Это часть коллекции отца.  
     - Але, Окумура, ты в своем уме? Ты говорил, твой отец - священник!  
     - Ну а что ему мешает иметь коллекцию эротической литературы?  
     - Все! - взвился Бон.  
     - Нет, правда, - засмеялся Рин. - Я это даже не читал.  
     - Вообще? Верится с трудом.  
     - Тьфу, ну ладно, глянул пару раз. Но там скукота же!  
     - Что, банкаев не хватает? - захохотал Бон. - И драк на мечах?  
     - Эй! Я не только мангу читаю! - возмутился Рин. Бон с удовольствием представил, как забавно он бесится.  
     - А что еще?  
     - Книги с рецептами, - заявил Рин непререкаемым голосом. - И иногда книги по истории, ясно? Мне Такэда-сан дает, - Такэдой звали женщину из исторического клуба. Бон проникся к ней уважением: надо же, заставить Рина взяться за ум… Тот продолжил: - Правда, это скорее исторические анекдоты…  
     - В картинках? - подозрительно спросил Бон.  
     - Иногда, - уклончиво ответил Рин.  
     - Сразу б сказал, что она тебе мангу в историческом антураже таскает, ты ее глотаешь вместо Джампа и выделываешься, - захохотал Бон.  
     - Заткнись, а? Сам-то что читаешь, кроме своих свитков?  
     - Мои священные тексты - литература для души, - наставительно заметил Бон, а сам задумался: действительно, что он за последнее время видел, кроме смертельных строк, позволяющих остаться в живых после сражений с демонами? А еще Рина упрекает.  
     Куда менее забавным оказался разговор с Симой.  
     - Возвращался бы ты в Токио, Бон. Нечего ловить в этих твоих горах.  
     - Есть чего или нет чего - пока неясно, - отрезал Бон. Сдаваться он не собирался, просто чуял, что здесь что-то нечисто. Он планировал по карте все свои передвижения и отмечал проверенные участки. Оставалось не так-то много, и - это совершенно не радовало. Если демон был слишком осторожен или умел, или след все-таки выветрился…   
     - Ты не подумал, что в твоей глухомани легче всего пропустить сына Сатаны? - продолжил Сима. - Вдруг он объявится где-нибудь, там, в Токио?  
     - На башню залезет достопримечательности смотреть? - огрызнулся Бон. - Я хочу узнать, куда исчез Буне.   
     - Почему именно он?  
     - Потому что раньше здесь был Паладин Фудзимото! - потеряв терпение, рявкнул Бон. - Демоны могли заинтересоваться этим местом из-за него! Если бы я смог его найти и допросить… эй, я говорил это тысячу раз!  
     - Я все надеюсь, что у тебя появится какое-то разумное объяснение, - парировал Сима. - Конэкомару-сан говорит, что сейчас по всей стране происходят стычки экзорцистов с демонами. Может, в данный момент один из них находит сына Сатаны?  
     Бон скрипнул зубами.  
     - Я так просто все не брошу. Проверяю здесь - значит проверяю. Не пытайся сбить меня с пути.  
     - Ты рехнулся с этим сыном Сатаны. Взял бы подмогу! А вдруг действительно встретишься с Буне - что будешь делать?  
     - Изгоню в Геенну.  
     - Ты когда таким самоуверенным стал? - взорвался Сима. - Ты Паладин, что ли? Или сэр Фель?! Или на худой конец, сэр Анхель?! Что ты можешь в одиночку?  
     - У меня нет доказательств, - зашипел Бон. - Как я позову подмогу?! Я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки и не допущу возрождения Сатаны! Я не допущу, чтобы Ассия превратилась во вторую Геенну!  
     - Зря Конэкомару-сан тебе все рассказал, - в сердцах бросил Сима.  
     - По-моему, - зло ответил Бон, - уже поздно об этом сожалеть. Сам бы подключился вместо того, чтобы сидеть в Киото!  
     Он был неправ, и какой-то - разумной и далекой - частью сознания это понимал. Но как всегда, его занесло, и язык опередил мысли. Сима отключился, не прощаясь, и Бон раздраженно убрал телефон в карман.  
     Еще два дня он методично прочесывал лес, отмечая на карте проверенные области красным карандашом. Он твердо решил довести дело до конца, и уже после этого возвращаться домой, под прицел злого языка Симы и дружеской заботы Конэкомару, как… Кон Аннон напал на след.  
     Его оглушительный вой напоминал свист шквального ветра, и пронзительные крики раненой птицы, и рев потусторонних тварей, который пробирал до костей. На этот раз Бон совершенно не испугался - напротив, он предвкушающе осклабился и ринулся за псом, на полном ходу петляя между стволов. Они сбежали вниз по склону, чудом не упав и не переломав ноги - хотя демону, который летел над землей невероятными скачками, это совершенно не грозило. После получаса сумасшедшей гонки Кон Аннон замер на опушке леса, и Бон, тяжело дыша, остановился рядом. Пес издал азартный полусвист-полувой и вопросительно взглянул на него - давай, побежали, чего стоишь?  
     - Обожди.. - выдохнул Бон. - В город… просто так… не надо соваться.  
     Он вытащил карту и проследил их примерный маршрут, нашел название населенного пункта и задумчиво хмыкнул. В горах расстояние обманчиво, а спуск крутой - он будет до вечера только подходить. Не говоря уж о том, что с собой ни денег, ни банковских карт.   
     Кон Аннон хищно припал к земле, нюхая воздух.  
     - Ладно, пошли, - вздохнул Бон и первым ступил на едва приметную козью тропу, ведущую вниз.   
     Гееннский пес спускался легко и уверенно, время от времени оглашая округи леденящим душу воем - чем дальше, тем тише. Приближался к цели. Бон порадовался, что никто, кроме прошедших через Машо, не слышит его - иначе к нему уже сбежались бы жители всех окрестных деревень.   
     Через два часа Бон, грязный и вымотанный, подходил к первым домам. Он уже всерьез задумался о том, чтобы заглянуть в штаб и сквозь приоткрытую дверь занять у кого-нибудь мелочи на проезд, но, покопавшись по карманам, нашел давно забытую заначку. Кон Аннон теперь шел медленнее, периодически останавливался и подолгу принюхивался. Демоны появлялись там, где есть еда - люди, а потому у человеческого жилья их энергии было больше. Пес путался.   
     У забора одного из домов стояла простенькая деревянная скамейка, и Бон плюхнулся на нее, с облегчением вытягивая ноги. Напротив журчала неширокая речка, на ее берегу паслось несколько козочек, а поодаль стояли двухэтажные деревянные дома. Бон сумел завести разговор с парой местных и теперь чувствовал злое ликование: больше недели назад здесь видели незнакомого человека с недобрым взглядом, спустившегося с горы. Он, как и Бон, прошел деревню насквозь и отправился по дороге в город. Что с ним стало дальше, никто не знал.  
     Кон Аннон указывал в ту же сторону.  
     Бон включил телефон и проверил связь - сеть ловилась не очень хорошо, но стабильно. Почти мгновенно замигал значок нового сообщения, и Бон, удивившись, нажал на “открыть”.  
     Письмо было от Симы.   
     “Бон! Знаю, что ссора у нас была дурацкая, и наверное, мне надо извиниться. Но пишу по другому поводу. В районе твоей “Окумуры” обнаружено тело, причина смерти - демон. Пока его не поймали.”  
     Бон перечитал послание на два раза, выругался и кинулся звонить Рину. Десяток гудков никто не отвечал, и за это время он успел проклясть Окумуру, его работу и проклятых демонов. Сигнал оборвался - то ли владелец телефона оказался занят, то ли сбоила связь - и Бон набрал еще раз. Чтоб он так просто отстал? Когда кто-то из Гееннских отродьев ошивается неподалеку?  
     - Ну чего тебе? - на этот раз голос Рина раздался почти сразу. - У меня работа в разгаре!  
     - У вас там убийство произошло! Я волнуюсь! - рявкнул Бон.  
     - А, это что ли… Мисо-рамен, принято! - Рин снова понизил голос: - Не парься, я им не по зубам.  
     - Кретин, не шатайся ночью!  
     - Да, да… заказ, два удона, принято! …У тебя все?  
     Бон вздохнул и отключился.  
     Какое-то время он смотрел в темнеющее небо, а Кон Аннон тенью стоял на дороге, весь - от кончика черного хвоста до призрачного носа - готовый ринуться вперед.   
     - Черт. Вот… черт.  
     Больше всего Бону хотелось что-нибудь раздолбать.  
       
     Бон вбежал в «Окумуру» сквозь потоки воды, чуть не сбив с ног последних посетителей. Рин, узнав его, удивленно приоткрыл рот. Пропустил, придержав дверь, и оч-чень осуждающе посмотрел на потоки воды, стекающие с Бона.  
     - Прости, - буркнул тот.  
     Рин вздохнул.  
     - Пойду чая приготовлю. Есть во что переодеться?  
     - Нет.  
     - Душ знаешь где. Я тебе чего-нибудь дам из своей одежды.  
     - Спасибо, - Бон выдавил из себя усталую улыбку. Рин махнул рукой.  
     Полчаса спустя он привычно сидел за стойкой и наблюдал, как хозяин «Окумуры» тоскливо инспектирует холодильник. Вид у него был такой страдающий и измученный, что Бон спросил:  
     - Что, тяжелый день?  
     - Ага, - тут же откликнулся Рин. – Народу понавалилось, жуть. Ты сильно голодный?  
     - Дракона б съел, - признался Бон.   
     Самая большая майка Рина с очередной английской надписью была ему впору, но тренировочные штаны оказались маловаты - впрочем, это уже сущий пустяк по сравнению с тем, он наконец-то переоделся во что-нибудь чистое и сухое. В горах у него не нашлось времени на частую стирку.   
     - У меня тут остался удон, на тебя хватит, - наконец, возвестил Рин. - Будешь? Готовить сил нет.  
     - Ты меня за мой счет объедками будешь кормить?! – тут же возмутился Бон и сам удивился, откуда только силы взялись.  
     - Я буду угощать тебя тем, что себе на ужин оставил, - ответил Рин со вздохом. – Бесплатно.  
     - А сам?  
     - Не хочу.  
     - Тогда ладно.  
     Полчаса спустя Бон снова тянул чай, делая большие медленные глотки из ярко-зеленой окумуровской кружки. Рядом стояли пустые тарелки, а Рин лежал на столе, измученно вытянув руки, и время от времени широко зевал.  
     - А я тебя во сне видел, - вдруг сказал он.  
     - Чего?  
     Рин выпрямился, немного оживившись.  
     - Да-да, ты прямо здесь и сидел. Как сейчас.  
     - И?  
     - Это был ужасный сон, - Окумура снова лег на стол. – Отвратительный.  
     - Это почему? – оскорбился Бон.  
     - Тебе не понравилась еда.  
     Бон помолчал, ожидая продолжения - которого не последовало - и недоуменно спросил:   
     - А что такого?  
     - Что значит – что такого?! Обычно ты лопаешь и рта не разеваешь против, а тут – тамаго-яки пересолено! Бульон у рамена недостаточно наваристый! В карри не хватает специй! Ааа, ужас!  
     - Окумура, - Бон тыкнул его пальцем в бок, отчего Рин дернулся. – Ты заносчивый болван.  
     - А что, еда тебе не нравится? – насупился Рин. – И молчишь, что ли? Еще скажи, из вежливости.  
     - А что, думаешь, я не могу молчать из вежливости?  
     - Еды больше не получишь тогда.  
     - Чего?!  
     - Раз она тебя не устраивает, - Рин уткнулся носом в скрещенные руки и закрыл глаза.  
     Бон растерянно моргнул.  
     Вот как это все вообще произошло?  
     Он ненавидел подобные ситуации.  
     - Да не имел я в виду, что твоя еда плохая, - пробурчал он вполголоса. – Угомонись.  
     У Рина затряслись плечи.  
     - Эй, ты чего? Ты… ржешь?! Гад! Убью!  
     Кулак Бона лишь немногим разминулся с боком Рина – тот проворно вскочил со стула, уже хохоча во все горло.  
     - Ну ты… даешь… даже извинился почти! Уржаться!  
     - Ну, попадись ты мне! - Бон тоже вскочил и угрожающе растопырил руки. – Поймаю – морду набью.  
     Рин ловко перекатился через стол, оказавшись на другом краю комнаты.  
     - Не поймаешь. Моя закусочная, мои столы! Я тут каждый угол знаю.  
     - Ты спятил, владелец столов? – презрительно скривился Бон, принимая правила игры. – Тут не так много места, я тебя вмиг поймаю!  
     - Рискни здоровьем, - подначил его Рин и поманил пальцем. – Давай-давай. Кто собьет стол – проиграл!  
     Бон в ответ ринулся вперед.  
     Это была глупость, глупость и ребячество – то, как он, двадцатилетний экзорцист высшего класса, ввязался в детскую игру. Приходя в «Окумуру», он был вымотан до темных пятен перед глазами, мучился неразрешенной тайной и дурными предчувствиями. Сейчас – горным козлом носился, огибая столы, и ржал, как идиот.  
     Окумура от него не отставал. Нет, в том, чтобы быть идиотом – лидировал с разгромным счетом, как обычно.  
     Бон остановился посреди комнаты, тяжело и шумно дыша. Рин замер у стойки, опираясь о нее и вытирая рукой лоб. Встрепанные волосы намокли от пота и липли к коже, челка привычно лезла в глаза. Долгие секунды они следили друг за другом, стараясь не пропустить ни единого жеста. Обманчивое движение - Рин дернулся вбок, мгновенно затормозил и показал Бону язык. Внезапная атака – Рин вывернулся из-под руки ловко, словно кошка, а Бон вдруг запнулся о деревянную ножку, ухватился рукой за стул – и свалился вместе с ним, снеся круглый столик.   
     Он лежал, смотрел в потолок и оценивал повреждения. Судя по всему, самое неприятное, что его ждет - синяки. Рин наклонился над ним, уперевшись ладонями в колени, и широко улыбнулся:  
     - Ты проиграл.  
     Поганец же, поганец и кошак недобитый. Бон точно знал, что так этого не оставит. Он медленно поднялся, потирая бок, и уставился на Окумуру своим самым мрачным взглядом, от которого экзорцисты низшего класса обливались потом и каялись в несуществующих грехах. Как и ожидалось, на Рина это совершенно не произвело впечатления. Рин был доволен собой - вот же рожа нахальная, лыбится так, что треснет... - и Бон схватил его за майку на груди, дернул к себе, близко, глаза в глаза, нос к носу – “Мы еще посмотрим, кто проиграл!” - и в последний момент сорвался.  
     Хороший он был парень, этот Окумура Рин. До чертиков не хотелось портить с ним отношения. Только вот Бон ничего не мог поделать, ничего больше не держал под контролем - с Окумурой Рином все происходило внезапно, дико, резко, не подчиняясь ни планам, ни здравому смыслу. Вот они носятся вокруг столов, словно школьники, и вот - Бон набрасывается на него с поцелуем так же неожиданно для себя, как и, наверное, для него.  
     Бон не привык о чем-то сожалеть, мучиться или терзаться. Он предпочитал эмоции простые и незамысловатые, чтобы не надо было лишний раз голову греть.   
     По этой причине он не стал ни о чем жалеть.  
     Рин крепко сжал его запястья - в голове Бона пронеслось, что этими пальцами он без труда разламывает ореховую скорлупу. Бон упрямо стиснул кулаки, комкая ярко-желтую майку, не отпуская от себя Рина - и вдруг тиски на его запястьях разжались.   
     Бон отстранился.  
     - Поймал, - хрипло выдавил он, пытаясь перевести дыхание.   
     Рин открыл рот, закрыл, провел красным языком по губам. Сказал:  
     - Нихрена себе у тебя игры пошли.  
     Это все было предсказуемо. Совершенно предсказуемо. Бон глубоко вздохнул, с удовольствием вспомнил первый (и единственный) поцелуй с Окумурой Рином, случившийся с ним только что, и сказал:   
     - Для ясности - можешь дать мне в рожу. Только я отвечу.  
     - Всенепременно, - ответил Рин.  
     Он отработанным и привычным жестом, какой наверняка не раз применял во время грязных драк в темных подворотнях, схватил его за грудки и с размаху приложил о стену. Бон успел заметить одно - между его затылком и деревянными досками оказалась чья-то рука, смягчившая удар.   
     Остальные его ощущения разумными причинами не описывались.  
     Рин целовался так же, как делал все остальное - пылко, напористо и задиристо. Он нападал и подначивал, и Бон вцепился в него, пытаясь отвоевать обратно контроль, прежде, чем начал что-либо соображать.   
     Рин был недвижим, словно утес - пальцы, которые не разжать, напрягшиеся мышцы, твердые, как скала. Драться с ним было все равно, что пытаться сдвинуть самосвал, но у Бона, как он не раз слышал от Симы и других, упрямства было вдесятеро больше, чем здравого смысла.  
     - Ты всем так по роже даешь? - спросил он после, крепко ухватив Рина за волосы на затылке. Рин одной рукой держал его за шею хватом, который слишком легко превращался в боевой удушающий, а вторую Бон только сейчас почувствовал на своей заднице.  
     - Не-а, - а еще Рин ухмылялся. - В первый раз мне понравилось, решил повторить. Для ясности, как ты говоришь.  
     Поганец. Какой же поганец.  
     - Окумура, ты кретин, знаешь?  
     - А то, - ухмылка стала шире. - Ты тоже.  
     С этим Бон спорить не стал.   
     Правую руку вдруг кольнуло болью, и он, задохнувшись от неожиданности, отпустил Рина.   
     - Черт! - буркнул он. - Все пройти не может. Месяц назад ломал.  
     - Не бережешь ты себя, потому и рука тебя болит, - Рин ногой подвинул стул и силком усадил на него Бона. Сам присел на краешек стола и пытливо уставился на него. - Отдыхать надо.  
     Момент был безвозвратно утерян. На Бона мигом навалилась усталость, и он тяжело вздохнул, вытянув ноги. Руку он привычно согнул в локте и прижал к груди, разминая пострадавший локоть.  
     - Я и отдыхаю, - огрызнулся Бон. - К тебе вот пришел.  
     - Мда, охренеть отдых, - Рин заломил бровь.  
     - Пошел ты, - тут же ругнулся Бон, и получил в ответ порцию жизнерадостного хохота.  
     Что Бону нравилось в Рине - помимо всего прочего - это понятливость и невозмутимость. Рин не носился вокруг, причитая из-за ерундовых царапин, как некоторые девушки (что, собственно, неудивительно - девушкой он не был), не читал мораль, как пытались более-менее близкие люди, не пытался самоутвердиться за бонов счет, как некоторые коллеги... “Да какая рана, пустяк! Я вот ногу со смещением в трех местах на прошлой миссии ломал, две недели - как огурчик здоровый хожу!” - ух, Бон поубивал бы со злости. Нет, Окумура относился ко всему философски и с большим знанием дела. Рана? Эка невидаль. Жрать витаминов побольше, идти спать пораньше. И живо, тебе уже постелено, кретин. Вдобавок у Рина хранился чуть ли не склад обезболивающих, в том числе сильнодействующих антибиотиков. Когда Бон удивился, Рин просто пожал плечами и объяснил:  
\- У меня брат медик. Может рецепт выписать.  
     Окумура провел его в уже привычную кладовую, и Бон только сейчас обратил внимание, что среди коробок, упаковок и запасной мебели лежат его книги, вещи и древние свитки, взятые под честное слово в библиотеке. Словно бы он пришел во вторую свою квартиру, а не случайно остановился заночевать у друга.  
Кхм. Друга.  
Напоследок Рин по-хозяйски провел ладонью по его волосам, дернул за прядь и хихикнул в ответ на обозленное лицо Бона.  
\- Давно хотел, - заявил он и улыбнулся своей улыбкой, самой невероятной улыбкой на свете.  
       
     Половину следующего дня Бон прочесывал район “Окумуры”. Он успел получить от сэра Феля разрешение расследовать это дело, позвонить Симе, помириться с ним и снова ввязаться в спор по ерундовой причине, а так же в компании Кон Аннона найти место убийства - но все оказалось напрасным. Местный демон, в отличие от герцога, следов практически не оставлял. Некоторые демоны были совершенно необнаружимы - им хватало умения скрываться, но они были недостаточно сильны, чтобы эта сила их выдавала. Худшие твари.  
     - Похоже, этот в неживое вселяется, а? - пробормотал Бон. Кон Аннон фыркнул едва слышно и очень неодобрительно: он тоже не любил демонов, которые скрывались от его нюха.  
     Бон явился в “Окумуру” после обеда и вытерпел восторги Рина по поводу “черной псинки” - ошалевшая морда демона Дикой Охоты, которого потрепали по голове, почесали за ухом и наградили миской съестного, стоила практических любых неприятностей. После этого началось самое интересное: Бон сидел за стойкой, ждал своей миски рамена и размышлял, как бы проверить, насколько Рин доволен вчерашним развитием событий. Деятельная натура требовала немедленных действий, но домогаться повара на глазах у изумленных посетителей, все-таки, было слишком даже для него.   
     Рин внезапно остановился на полпути к холодильнику, задумчиво потер подбородок и выдал:  
     - Вот что! Мне нужно еще лапши взять. Сугуро, не поможешь мне?  
     - Чего? - Бон отвлекся от своих мыслей и изумленно уставился на него.  
     - Оторви зад от стула, говорю, и пошли со мной. Коробку понесешь.  
     Бон, ничего не понимая, последовал за стремительно шагающим Рином. Они зашли в почти родную подсобку, и Рин тут же пинком захлопнул дверь, после чего схватил его в охапку, прижал к стене и со вкусом поцеловал.  
     Бон с удовольствием ответил, сграбастал Рина в объятья и переменил положение - теперь прижимал к стенке он.  
     - Для ясности? - хмыкнул он, наконец-то оторвавшись от Окумуры.  
     - Ты читаешь мои мысли, - в подсобке стоял полумрак, он по голосу понял, что Рин улыбается.  
     Зарождающийся разговор прервался внезапно - дверь распахнулась, чуть не расплющив их о стену, и на пороге возникла Ёру-чан - живое воплощение служебного долга.  
     - Рин! Ты… Вы как, нашли, что нужно? - требовательно спросила она. - Там заказы ждут, между прочим.  
     Бон обнаружил, что Рин за какое-то мгновение умудрился переместиться к полкам и набрать несколько упаковок лапши для рамена. Сам он принял подчеркнуто деловитый вид, что, будучи экзорцистом высшего класса с многолетним стажем, умел превосходно.   
     Экзорцистом высшего класса с почти налаженной личной жизнью. Звучит!  
     Ёру-чан ушла возмущенная, а Рин еще долго ржал непонятно с чего - то ли представлял ее лицо, если бы они попались, то ли просто от хорошего настроения. Бон плотно пообедал, в процессе то и дело обмениваясь с ним заговорщицкими взглядами, и отправился устраивать засаду на демона - от греха подальше.  
     - Не могу поверить, - говорил Бон вечером этого дня, шагая по темной улице. Рин демонстративно и широко зевнул. - Ты шутишь. Окумура Рин, первоклассный повар, тащится в магазин за полуфабрикатами по большим скидкам.  
\- Мне надоело, - душераздирающе вздохнул “первоклассный повар”. - Целыми днями только и занимаюсь, что жарю-варю-сервирую. Могу я хоть ночью отдохнуть?  
\- Ты даже меня не накормил, - сварливо заметил Бон.  
\- Разок переживешь.  
\- Это теперь так называется индивидуальный подход?  
\- У меня старояпонская закусочная, дурила, - скривился Рин. - Без всяких индивидуальных подходов и прочей гадости.  
\- Если бы у тебя была старояпонская закусочная, - заржал Бон. - Тебе давно пришлось бы уволить повара! За дурное поведение!  
\- Хорошо хоть не за дурную еду, - легкомысленно ответил Рин. - Люди любят мою еду!  
\- Интересно, - ухмыльнулся Бон. - А что будет, если вдруг рядом откроется место с традиционным качественным обслуживанием и недурной кухней?   
\- Надеюсь, - с чувством ответил Рин, - этого не произойдет! Никогда!  
\- Нет уж, тогда...   
     Бон осекся на полуслове. Тело действовало быстрее разума - одной рукой он выхватил пистолет, а другой отпихнул Рина к стене дома.   
     - Ложись!  
     - Чего?!  
Мимо них пролетела скамейка.  
Бон мельком узнал ее - одна из тех, что стояли в парке, мимо которого они проходили, напротив пруда с карпами. Скамейка описала дугу и с ужасающим грохотом приземлилась на асфальт в нескольких шагах от них.   
Демон вылетел сразу за скамейкой - смазанная черная тень из крыльев, хвостов и рогов. Бон выстрелил несколько раз, прыгнул вбок, уклоняясь от удара, и когтистая лапа вспорола воздух над его ухом. От гранаты со святой водой тварь отбросило назад, к забору парка, и Бон спешно забормотал псалом. Каменный Голем, родственник Короля Земли - сведения мгновенно вспыхнули в памяти.  
Его прервал еще один снаряд - тварь легко отломила каменный зубец ограды и запустил его в полет.   
     Бон бежал, кувыркался, отстреливался, а демон все не отставал, не давал сосредоточиться на строках. Пули отскакивали от его каменной оболочки, лишь высекая искры, а гранат со святой водой в запасе оказалось всего четыре, да и те пользы принесли мало. Демон не дышал, умел летать и был очень быстрым - ужасное сочетание.  
     Бон искренне пожалел, что не пошел учиться на доктора - те всегда таскают с собой какие-нибудь убойные смеси. “Вот поэтому, - злился он на себя, - Ариям всегда нужна команда. Команда! А Драгуну нужен Ария!”  
     - Блин, летающая скамейка, серьезно?! - послышался сзади голос Рина.  
     …и тут Бон понял, что ситуация куда более поганая, чем он смел надеяться.  
     - Беги! - рыкнул он. Рин его абсолютно проигнорировал.  
\- В кого ты стреляешь? - этот идиот вертел головой, пытаясь разглядеть демона, и Голем тут же заинтересовался второй жертвой. Бон завопил:  
\- Ложись!!! - и на этот раз Рин послушался. Вовремя: каменный кулак ударил воздух, где еще мгновение назад был окумуровский затылок, и с силой врубился в стену дома. - Вали отсюда!!!  
Рин ловко вскочил на ноги и побежал - к Бону.  
На то, чтобы выругаться, тому уже просто не хватило дыхания.  
\- Я отвлекаю, ты - домой! - выпалил Бон, перезаряжая пистолет.   
\- А теперь в воздухе парит дерево! Дерево! - ошарашенно сказал Рин. Демон размахнулся и излюбленным приемом зашвырнул толстым стволом в две мишени, явно надеясь избавиться ото всех противников разом. Бон и Рин прыгнули в разные стороны, и больше Бон ничего не смог сделать - на него набросилась вонючая рогатая туша.  
Холодные каменные пальцы сжались на его туловище, и демон, радостно гыгыкая, поднял добычу в воздух. Он был явно не очень умен, зато быстр, опытен и силен как бык. Бон спешно шарил по внутренним карманам, пытаясь найти последнюю гранату со святой водой...  
...А демона вдруг снесло, словно ураганом.  
От неожиданности он отпустил жертву, и Бон, едва успев сгруппироваться, неловко приземлился на асфальт. Спас его совершенно не ураган, а нечто куда более земное и реальное. Рин орудовал тем же стволом дерева, который вытянул из земли демон, и по силе не особо ему уступал. Он не видел гееннову тварь, не слышал его рева и не чуял запаха, явно бил почти наугад - в воздух перед корчащимся Боном.  
Времени на раздумья не было.  
Бон поднялся на ноги и сделал шаг к Рину - тот уже встал перед ним, между ним и демоном, и упорно сжал кулаки. Голем собирал себя из булыжников, на которые рассыпался после столкновения со стеной дома. Камни катились, словно живые, и занимали свое законное место на нерушимом теле.  
\- Говори мне, где он, - требовательно сказал Рин, глядя вперед сосредоточенно и зло. - Как от него избавиться?  
\- Это демон, - выдохнул Бон ему на ухо и выпрямился, оперевшись о его плечо. Обхватил руками запястья Рина и зашептал: - Я направлю тебя. Когда я скажу - хватай его и держи. Выпустишь - нам обоим крышка. Мне нужно порядка десяти секунд, чтобы прочитать строки.  
\- Это сработает?  
\- Всегда работало.  
Бон почувствовал, как Рин меняет положение - встает устойчивее, напрягаясь в ожидании, словно пружина.   
\- И давно ты этим занимаешься? - спросил он, не поворачивая головы.  
\- Давно, - коротко ответил Бон и добавил: - Верь мне.  
Рин выдохнул.  
\- Хорошо.  
Демон прыгнул.  
Бон плохо помнил мгновение, когда перед глазами мелькнула оскаленная пасть. Он не помнил, когда успел направить руки Рина, и успел ли - просто сосредоточился за звуке громких шагов, бухающих по развороченному асфальту, и закрыл глаза, доверяясь.  
И начал псалом.  
\- ...это было охренеть что такое, - захлебываясь от возбуждения, говорил Рин потом, когда схватка была позади. Бон набирал смс-кой отчет о происшедшем - сэр Фель не любил звонки посреди ночи - и слушал вполуха. - Просто охренеть. Эта скамейка, она летала. И дерево летело. Ты говоришь, это демон?  
Бон отвлекся, бросив на Рина внимательный взгляд - тот был скорее взбудоражен, чем испуган. Вот ведь непрошибаемый, гад. Иных после демонов сакэ приходится отпаивать...  
\- Это был демон.   
\- Я думал, демонов не существует, - признался Окумура.  
\- Я даже не буду это комментировать, - мрачно ответил Бон. Послание ушло, и оставалось только гадать, что за представление устроит здесь главный концертмейстер Ордена.  
\- Но он же... погоди. До меня дошло... - “Только не это”, - успел подумать Бон. - Ты экзорцист... ты все время дерешься с _ними_? С такими, как он?  
\- Да. Пошли домой.  
\- Охренеть. Там жрать нечего.  
Он еще и думает о еде! Ну ладно Бон, у него это не первый и даже не десятый, но обычный человек...  
\- Ты живешь в закусочной. Там всегда есть пожрать, - ответил Бон. - А я расскажу тебе про демонов.  
\- Хорошо, - Рин вздохнул и молча протянул руку, предлагая помочь - Бон только мотнул головой: - Не ранен, сам дойду.  
\- И много этих демонов? - спросил Рин как-то непривычно тихо и серьезно.  
\- Они повсюду. В воздухе, в воде. В людях.  
\- Ты уже говорил это, - вдруг вспомнил Рин. - Когда я спрашивал. А я не верил.  
\- Люди не верят в демонов.  
\- Поэтому тебе нужен пистолет? Отстреливаться?  
\- Угу.  
\- А что ты говорил? Когда убил демона?  
\- Читал псалом. Строки из священного писания изгоняют демонов. Мы называем их “смертельными строками”.  
     - Ты много их знаешь?  
     - Хм, - Бон в замешательстве поскреб щеку, попал на свежую царапину и скривился от боли. - Как-то никогда не считал. Наверное, около тысячи. Или больше.  
     - Тысячи?! Это ж задолбаешься учить. Хуже, чем иероглифы!  
     - Не всем же быть идиотами вроде тебя. Кому-то и учить приходится, - заметил Бон и тут же пожалел - оскорблять Окумуру в его намерения совершенно не входило.   
     - Зато один идиот спас твою ученую задницу, - тут же откликнулся Рин, и Бон уловил в его голосе опасные нотки.  
     - Ну уж извини, что пришлось поработать, - сварливо отозвался он.  
     - Часто ты дерешься с ними?   
     Бон с удивлением понял, что Рин обеспокоен. Не тем, что он видел, не перспективой встретиться с демоном вновь - а тем, что Бон регулярно выходит против здоровенных нечеловеческих тварей.  
     Соврать?  
Врать Окумуре не хотелось. Это было таким наслаждением - наконец-то перестать врать! Почти блаженство, словно глоток холодной воды после тренировки, словно...  
     - …Часто.  
     Больше Окумура не сказал ничего.  
     Бону ужасно не нравилось это нападение - посреди города, рядом с Академией, чуть ли не под носом у целого штаба экзорцистов. Все равно что ночью посветить фонариком, стоя у границы лагеря врага. Кто послал сюда эту тварь? С какой целью?  
     Мефисто Фель молчал.  
     Бон тихо зверел.  
     Зайдя в “Окумуру”, он обошел ее по кругу, раздраженно вертя в руках телефон, и плюхнулся на первый попавшийся стул. Мобильник Бон положил на стол - сразу ответить, если потребуется его устный отчет. Вся надежда была на то, что демон-начальник в кои-то веки спит ночью - к утру Бон, несомненно, будет готов внятно и подробно доложить о происшествии, но сейчас мысли путались и скакали, перебивая одна другую.  
     Адреналин все еще не схлынул - схватка оказалась напряженной, но слишком короткой.  
     - Держи, - перед ним появился Рин и графинчик сакэ. - По-моему, тебе хочется выпить.  
     - По-моему, - откликнулся Бон, - это тебе срочно нужен собутыльник.  
     - Я видел демона, - невесело хмыкнул Рин. - Странно, обычно это бывает после выпивки, а не до.  
     Бон вдруг опустил плошку, так и не донесенную до рта.  
     - Ты его видел? Глазами?  
     “Ты получил Машо?!”  
     Рин нахмурился и, подумав, покачал головой.  
     - Нет, не знаю. Я его не видел, как ты говоришь, глазами, но кажется, чувствовал что-то такое... как ветер ледяной, что ли. Когда он таскал деревья, я видел дерево, летящее в воздухе. Но потом у него не было дерева, но ты указывал, где он, и я... наверное, хорошо его представил?  
     - Экзорцисты обычно проводят ритуал Машо, чтобы видеть демонов, - ровно сказал Бон. - Рана, оставленная любым созданием Геенны, позволяет человеку видеть всех ее детей. Поэтому мы способны охотиться на демонов.  
     - Геенны?  
     - Это мир демонов.   
     - Ага, - Рин на мгновение задумался и вдруг выдал: - Слушай, а зачем они лезут к нам?  
     Бон пожал плечами. Существовало несколько теорий на этот счет, парочка из них - довольно бредовые, но лично его никогда не интересовало “зачем”. Куда больше его волновало “как”.  
     - Еда для паразитов, наверное. Демоны питаются людьми, захватывают их и тянут их жизнь, силы, кровь...  
     - У них в Геенне что, еды не хватает? Заняться нечем?  
     - В следующий раз поймаю какого-нибудь демона и спрошу, - мрачно пошутил Бон. Рин фыркнул и тут же задал следующий вопрос:  
     - А кто на нас сегодня напал?  
     - Каменный Голем - демон, вселяющийся в камень. Полагаю, это была очень мирная парковая статуя до того, как в нее попала тварь.  
     - Может, я даже ее видел? - оживился Рин. - Забавно.  
     - Какое тебе “забавно”? - взвыл Бон. - Окумура, идиот, держись от этого подальше!  
     - Да-да, кому нужны эти дурацкие демоны, - легкомысленно хмыкнул Рин. - Я их даже видеть не могу!  
     - Надеюсь, и не сможешь, - мрачно ответил Бон. - Серьезно, это не шутки.  
     - Ладно, ладно. А что еще может этот демон, кроме как скамейками кидаться?  
     Бон задумался. Вот ведь юный натуралист, и откуда в нем такой интерес к демонологии, в двенадцать ночи? Но спать не хотелось, ругаться тоже, а про свою работу Бон всегда был рад поговорить.   
     - Хм… так, Каменный голем - родственник Короля Земли Амаймона…  
     - Что за Амаймон?  
     - Очень сильный демон. Но с ним лично не встречался. Кстати, про дела этого демона - я имею в виду, Голема - ты мог слышать. Блуждающие камни, например?  
     - Не-а.   
     - Бестолочь. О чем в манге не написано, того знать не надо?  
     Рин фыркнул - то ли перевранную цитату узнал, то ли посчитал остроумным.  
     - Да заткнись ты со своей мангой! Давай про демона.  
     - Ладно… Про Долину Смерти в Калифорнии слышал?  
     - Ну, что-то.  
     - Боюсь даже представить. В общем, рядом с Долиной Смерти находится Долина Блуждающих Камней. Это глинистое дно высохшего озера Рейстрэк-Плайя…  
     - Как ты это выговариваешь-то?  
     - Заткнись, Окумура. Псалмы с мое почитай на скорость в бою - и не то выговоришь.   
     - Ладно, ладно, дальше давай.  
     - На чем это я… так, озеро. На этом дне валяются камни, каждый с половину тебя весом. Люди заметили, что периодически они движутся, и за ними остаются неглубокие длинные борозды, хотя никто их не двигает специально. Теорий на эту тему существует несколько, по блуждающим камням даже диссертации защищают.  
     - А на самом деле?  
     Бон пожал плечами:  
     - Как обычно: геенновы твари пытаются пробраться в Ассию. Почему-то в этом месте миры друг к другу ближе всего, как и в нашем Дзюкае, кстати. Но места дикие, чаще там никого нет. Вот и гееннова тварь сунется в камень, волочет его, волочет, силы заканчивается, она и отправляется обратно к себе, или кто из наших изгоняет. Туристы там периодически бывают, опасно демонов оставлять, поэтому отделение в Америке за этим следит.   
     - Ты круто рассказываешь, будто книгу читаешь, - восхитился Рин. Бон вздохнул.  
     - Память у меня хорошая. Есть еще Синь-камень, в России. Рассказывать?  
     - Давай!  
     - Давным-давно люди верили, что Синь-камень - магический артефакт, способный исполнять желания. Потом в тех краях стало распространяться влияние церкви, языческая религия оказалась под запретом, и от камня решили избавиться. И вот, Дьякон местной церкви приказывает выкопать огромную яму и сбросить в нее камень. Проходит несколько лет - а камень вдруг таинственным образом вылезает из-под земли. Потом, через сто пятьдесят лет, церковные власти решили заложить этот волшебный камешек в основу фундамента местной церкви. Его перевозили на санях через озеро, но неожиданно лед проломился, и валун утонул - а озеро то было метров в пять глубиной. Проходит пятьдесят лет - и он оказывается на берегу озера, где и лежит до сегодняшнего дня.  
     - Класс! И что, тоже демон?  
     - Угу.  
     - И люди ни о чем не догадываются? - недоверчиво спросил Рин.  
     - Люди объясняют это разумными причинами. Люди всегда объясняют демонов разумными причинами.  
     Телефон не звонил, сакэ на голодный желудок, да еще и после адреналинового выброса, действовало странно - спать Бона не тянуло, напротив, хотелось срочно что-нибудь сделать. Сегодняшний бой, сын Сатаны, подозрительный сэр Мефисто Фель… куча проблем, от которых не терпелось избавиться. А еще - они с Рином час назад действовали как команда. Как хорошая, обученная команда.  
     И это было классно.  
     - Мы отлично поработали, - сказал вслух Бон, и Рин замолк удивленно. - Действительно отлично.  
     На лице Окумуры стала расползаться широкая улыбка. Они встретились взглядами, и на миг Бону показалось, что их мысли текут одинаково, смешиваются друг с другом, словно два русла, сливающиеся реку. Раньше тайна давила грузом ему на плечи, заставляла всегда быть настороже и заводила бесконечное всегда-думай-кретин-о-чем говоришь! - но теперь, после летающих скамеек и невидимых ударов, не было смысла что-либо скрывать. Теперь не надо врать, изворачиваться, прятать пистолет и все, что могло показаться странным нормальному человеку. Этот поганый демон, разворотив улицу в пяти минутах ходьбы от “Окумуры”, одновременно разрушил и глухую стену между ними.  
     Рин довольно выдохнул:  
     - Конечно, хорошо! Да мы лучше всех! - и наклонился вперед, а Бон встретил его на полпути - поцеловал, проведя рукой по встрепанным волосам.   
     Это было куда лучше, чем их первые поцелуи. Намного, намного лучше.  
     Рин скользнул к нему, перекатившись через поверхность стола, и, не рассчитав силы, чуть не снес Бона вместе со стулом. Он тут же начал ржать, как ненормальный, и Бона тоже раздирал хохот. Наконец-то дорвавшись до желанной цели, он целовал Рина и чувствовал, как эти губы то и дело расползаются в улыбке. Его, наконец-то его - схватить в охапку, сжать покрепче и рычать на любого, кто подойдет ближе!   
     Все казалось очень правильно с ним, с этим паршивцем. Рин не обмирал нерешительно, как девушка - сам двигался, пытался одновременно стащить с Бона рубашку и вести в поцелуе. Неуправляемый поток энергии и силы, близость к которому заводила Бона просто мгновенно.   
     Он стянул с Рина очередную яркую майку, и Рин недовольно встряхнул головой, когда волосы упали ему на глаза. Бону они щекотали шею.   
     - Вот и дари тебе заколки, - хрипло сказал он.  
     Рин расстегнул пуговицы на его рубашке и, крепко обхватив его за голый торс, прижался губами к основанию шеи.  
     - Можешь подарить что-нибудь еще.  
     Хорошая идея! Подарить Рину что-ниубдь вкусное, что можно с него слизывать, на будущее... Бон согласен был полюбить даже шоколад. Он провел рукой по затылку Рина, пропуская сквозь пальцы черные волосы, и хмыкнул:  
     - Расческу?  
     Рин в отместку бесцеремонно вытряхнул его из рубашки и швырнул ее себе за спину.   
     - Не пользуюсь.  
     - Неряха, - хмыкнул Бон.  
     - Ты тоже, - Рин коротко поцеловал его, укусил за губу и отстранился, задорно усмехаясь и держа Бона за ремень штанов. В его глазах плясали черти. В его улыбке было очень много предвкушения. - Моя майка чуть не повисла на люстре.   
     Бон, увлекаемый Рином за злополучный ремень, чуть не споткнулся о стул и лишь чудом преодолел ступени. Рин взлетел по ним с такой легкостью, будто и вовсе не касался ступнями пола. Бон догнал его у ванной и схватил, рывком разворачивая к себе - а после неожиданного, подлого приема влетел в душевую кабинку с заломленной назад рукой.   
     С возбуждением мешался азарт - тот самый азарт, который просыпается с будоражащим демоническим присутствием и разливается по венам чистым огнем. Бон вывернулся, ухватил Рина в захват, прижимая его голову к своему животу - и, почувствовав легкие касания его губ на коже, чуть не разжал руки.  
     - Попался! - Рин вырвался, запрыгнул на него диким зверем и повис, схватившись руками и ногами. Он весь был горячий, живой и двигался, терся ширинкой о живот Бона, и Бон, прислонившись к стене для равновесия, поудобнее прижимал его к себе.   
     - Штаны, - выдохнул он между поцелуями. - Снимай.  
     - Ты первый, - парировал Рин, задыхаясь.   
     - Придурок, это тебе что, соревнование? - рыкнул Бон.  
     - А тебе что, жалко?  
     Жалко ему не было, это точно. Последняя одежда полетела на кафельный пол, Рин закрыл дверцу и не глядя включил воду. В кабинке они умещались с трудом - прижимались друг к другу, целовались, задерживая дыхание, под струями теплой воды. Рин пошутил на тему “потрешь мне спинку?” - Бон предложил потереть кое-что другое.   
     Он никогда не думал, что это так круто - заниматься сексом с тем, кого хочешь уже не один день, кому готов доверить свою спину, ни секунды не сомневаясь, и просто человеком, который охренительно нравится. Отпустить себя на волю оказалось легко, словно это не Бон бежал от любых связей, не желая врать и разочаровывать, словно не он долгие недели запрещал себе думать о Рине иначе как о друге. От Рина у него напрочь сносило крышу. Бон даже не представлял, насколько хочет попробовать его на вкус, до того, как впервые смог коснуться губами жилки на шее. Пульс быстро бился под кожей, и Бон упивался им, чувствуя руки Рина на своем теле, и это казалось самой естественной, самой классной вещью на свете.  
     - Утром, - сонным голосом сказал Рин потом, засыпая рядом с ним, - ты мне расскажешь про демонов.   
     Бон сам не понимал, почему это нелепое, опасное и глупое требование заставило сердце подпрыгнуть от радости.


	5. Chapter 5

   Бон проснулся от чужого прикосновения.   
   Он действовал, не раздумывая - схватил пистолет, привычно оставленный у подушки, и распахнул глаза, направляя его…  
   Рин успел перехватить его руку и отвести ее в сторону. Бон успел не нажать на курок.  
   - Классные рефлексы, - заметил Окумура как ни в чем не бывало.   
   - У тебя тоже, - растерянно откликнулся Бон. Рин отпустил его руку, и он машинально убрал оружие в кобуру. - Эээ… Извини.  
   - Ничего. Очень бодрит с утра, - Рин широко улыбнулся.  
   - Только ты можешь такое сказать! - ошалело ответил Бон. - Вообще-то он настоящий.  
   - В курсе.   
   Время было раннее, удивительно, что Рин проснулся в такой час. Воздух в комнате остыл за ночь, и вылазить из-под теплого одеяла ужасно не хотелось. Бон подумал, что может полежать еще с пяток минут - тем более, кое-кому он вчера ночью обещал разговор.   
   - Лучше меня не трогать по утрам, - признался Бон. - Я, хм… много тренировался.  
   Рин расхохотался:  
   - Мне тоже говорили, что ко мне опасно подходить во сне! Выходит, мы друг друга нейтрализуем.  
   - Мы друг друга пришибем.  
   - Но знаешь, - Рин улегся обратно на футон, перевернувшись на бок лицом к Бону, и подпер ладонью щеку, - даже если бы я вдруг решил, что вчерашнее мне приснилось... твои шрамы, хм, очень убедительные.   
   Разговоры про шрамы Бон не особо любил. Всякий шрам - знак неудачи и превосходства демона. Он не понимал идиотов, которые ими гордятся.  
   - Ничего особенного. Всякое бывает.  
   Рин протянул руку, проводя теплой ладонью по его боку - Бон вздрогнул.  
   - Этот откуда?  
   Сколько Бон ни пытался убедить себя и других, что давно забыл, где какой шрам получен, а от посиделок с традиционными боевыми байками ему уже давно тошнит - но прекрасно помнил историю каждой отметины.  
   - Когтями, нэкомата, - вздохнул он. Легче сказать, чем послать - так послать, чтоб отвязался, в случае Рина. - Кажется, тогда я пришел к тебе второй раз.  
   - Помню. А этот? - Рин указал на его предплечье.  
   - Мерроу.  
   - Кто?  
   - Русалка, нингё - как тебе понятнее. В сердце метила, гадина.  
   - Счастливчик ты! - заметил Рин. От его веселья не осталось и следа.  
   - Ну, - неловко заметил Бон, - мы уже выяснили, что рефлексы у меня что надо. У тебя самого-то…   
   У Рина был довольно узнаваемый шрам от пулевого ранения на груди, на какую-то ладонь от сердца, на предплечье и руке - рубцы от ножа.  
   - А, эти, - небрежно ответил Рин. - Я и забыл уже, давно было. На мне быстро заживает.  
   - Ты что, правда часто дрался?  
   - Все время, - Рин поморщился. - Особенно, сколько там… года три или четыре назад, как открыл закусочную… Хм.   
   - Хм? - заинтересованно повторил Бон.   
   Рин со смешком покачал головой, вспоминая:  
   - Старик тогда выселил меня из храма и укатил в Хоккайдо, заявил - по работе. Какая командировка у священника? - Бону подумалось, что ему-то командировки у священников очень знакомы. Кстати, он так и не узнал, в каком храме Рин вырос… - Я жутко злился! Еще работа эта, с утра до вечера… готовить - весело, но не все же время! Здесь в то время банда какая-то злобствовала, здоровенная! - несколько кварталов по ночам страдали. Один мужик засиделся у меня допоздна, потом как начал умолять: оставь, говорит, меня до утра, я тут на полу посплю! - ну я и налил ему еще и пошел его провожать до остановки. Встретился с ними.  
   Рин замолчал и пожал плечами.  
   - И дальше?  
   - Дальше… в общем, я начал с ними драться. Ходил вечерами и просто нарывался. Я потом узнал, что мне повезло - у них примерно в это время кто-то лидера вынес, так что они вместо того, чтобы меня грамотно хлопнуть, между собой за власть грызлись… а потом их всех повязали. Но репутация у меня осталась, - и он весело заржал, явно сглаживая нерадостный, в общем-то, рассказ.  
   Бон вдруг вспомнил: Токио, остановка рядом с Академией, четыре года назад. Демон высокого класса притаился и набрал сил под носом у ректора Академии - страшный разразился скандал в свое время. Экзорцизм провел сам сэр Паладин.  
   М-да. Повезло Рину, придурку этому, точно повезло.  
   - Только смотрю я, - заметил Бон, - тебе наука впрок не пошла.  
   - Да какая наука? Так, мелкую шушеру гоняю, если зарываются. У меня со времен той группировки и приступов ярости не бывало по большому счету, - признался Рин, и Бону в его голосе почудилась едва уловимая радость и даже гордость. - Вообще, ты мне про демонов обещал рассказать.  
   - Не обещал, - возразил Бон. - Это тебе почему-то в голову взбрело, что я расскажу.  
   - Да не упрямься, давай. Тут где-нибудь рядом демоны есть? Я их видел?  
   - Ты не можешь видеть демонов, - вздохнул Бон. - Вчера сам же видел… вернее, не видел. Вот если демон в человека вселится… Помнишь вора у Танаки-сан? Это был человек, одержимый демоном, Линчетти. Очень давно одержимый, даже внешнее сходство появилось - отожрался, поди, в Японии, у нас таких почти не водится, вот и ловить не привыкли. Я его тоже упустил.  
   - У него уши были здоровенные, - припомнил Рин. - И что, его поймали потом?  
   - Поймали, - кивнул Бон. - Я отчет составил, за ним двоих отправили с выслеживающим фамильяром.  
   - А ты месяц тоже демонов ловил? - полюбопытствовал Рин. - Пока тебя не было?  
   - Вроде того.  
   - А где? Почему вроде того?  
   Легче прибить, чем удовлетворить любопытство. Бон в очередной раз вздохнул и нехотя начал:  
   - В Ассии был рожден полудемон, сын сильнейшего демона Геенны - Сатаны. Я пытался… выследить демона, который с ним связан.  
   - Ух ты, сын сильнейшего? - восторженно протянул Рин. - Типа босса конечного уровня? И что он тут делает?  
   - Только мангу не вспоминай, - мрачно глянул на него Бон. - Ничего интересного в этом нет. Это наполовину человек, наполовину демон. До сих пор Сатана не мог присутствовать в Ассии, потому что из-за его силы ничто здесь не могло вынести его присутствия. Если он вселится в полудемона-получеловека, обладающего его силой…   
   - То нашему миру придет конец, - бодро закончил Рин.  
   - Я не понял, ты чего веселый такой?! - напустился на него Бон. - Это не шутки! Это все серьезно, понял?!  
   - Эээ… - Окумура смущенно взлохматил волосы. - Прости. Это правда звучит все как в манге.  
   - Я тебе говорил!.. - начал Бон, но вдруг оказался придавлен к полу. Сверху устроился Рин, который решительно его целовал, и вырваться из хватки удалось не сразу. Сначала - от неожиданности, потом - увлекся.  
   - Это что, - в итоге поинтересовался Бон, - новый способ меня заткнуть?  
   - Безотказный, - просиял Рин. - И приятный.   
   - Знаешь, ты…  
   - Да понял я, - он обезоруживающе улыбнулся и поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь. - Понял. Сын Сатаны - ужасная тварь, которую надо убить сразу, как только встретишь. Расскажи хоть, как выглядит, вдруг наткнусь?  
   - Откуда я знаю, как он выглядит? - раздраженно ответил Бон. - Его не видел никто!  
   “Разве что сэр Фель и Фудзимото Сиро знают”, - пронеслось в друг в голове. Настроение, и так основательно подпорченное, стало еще хуже.  
   - Я в душ, - объявил он, поднимаясь.  
   - Дела-а, - протянул ему в след Рин. Последнее, что услышал Бон, закрывая за собой дверь - его смачный зевок.   
   Дурень беззаботный.  
     
   Это не самое удачное утро преподнесло Бону еще один сомнительный сюрприз: он впервые встретился с братом Рина... которого, как выяснилось, прекрасно знал.   
   Окумура Юкио, гениальный экзорцист и ровесник Бона, преподававший им демоническую фармацевтику. Самый молодой учитель за всю историю, а так же неизменный пример того, что возраст в деле экзорцизма - отнюдь не главное. После учебы Бон периодически участвовал в миссиях под его командованием, они встречались в штабе или у кабинета сэра Мефисто Феля - встречались, кивали друг другу и расходились.  
   До этого самого дня.  
   - Эээ... Юкио?! Здор _о_ во, давно тебя не видел! Бон, это Юкио, мой младший брат! - до этого самого момента.  
   Бон смотрел на Окумуру Юкио и ругал себя последними словами. Говорят, никто не обманет человека лучше него самого, и на этот раз Бон оказался живым тому подтверждением. Он ведь сразу подумал - надо же, однофамилец учителя! - и что стоило развить эту мысль дальше?!  
   С другой стороны - сколько Окумур топчет японскую землю? Всех, что ли, подозревать?  
   А если подумать...  
   Если подумать, Бон не далее как вчера рассказал брату его бывшего школьного учителя о существовании демонов, чего означенный брат явно не желал - иначе сделал бы это сам. Конечно же, не считая того, что Бон умудрился с оным братом переспать.  
   Он переспал с братом своего учителя. Жесть.  
   А если вспомнить, кто его отец... кто их отец...  
   - Охренеть, - сказал Бон. На большее его не хватило.  
   - Сугуро? - в свою очередь изумился Окумура Юкио. - Сугуро Рюдзи?!  
   До Бона вдруг дошло, что, раз Рин назвал Юкио “младшим”, то... не просто братья они. Близнецы.  
   Отлично! Он переспал и разболтал тайну брату-близнецу своего учителя. “В этом было бы что-то неприглядное, будь Юкио по возрасту как Нейгауз-сэнсэй”, - тут же решил Бон.  
   - Доброе утро, - без особой радости ответил он. Интересно, как многоуважаемый сэр Паладин относится к связям своего сына? Хор-роший вопрос.  
   Если подумать, все те тонны журналов отборного порно были...  
   Нет, Бон определенно слишком много думал за одно утро.  
   Рин успел выйти из-за стойки, крепко обнять брата и усадить его за столик у окна. Ёру-чан зашла, вежливо поздоровавшись со всеми и юркнула в подсобку, где обычно ночевал Бон - переодеваться.  
   - Рин, - сказал Юкио, улыбаясь своей мягкой и ужасно невыразительной улыбкой, - ты не накормишь меня завтраком?  
   - Чудесное начало дня, - пробурчал Рин в притворной обиде. - Мой брат только ступил за порог и сразу отправляет меня на кухню. И если хоть кто-нибудь скажет, что это моя работа - удавлю!  
   - Хорошо, я не говорю, что это твоя работа, иди уже и меня накорми! - откликнулся Бон, после чего Рин обиженно отправился договариваться с холодильником и рисоваркой.   
   Бон и Окумура Юкио обменялись коротким взглядом.  
   - Значит, - первым начал Юкио, - вы знакомы с моим братом, Сугуро-сан?  
   - Знаком, - сказал Бон. Пытаясь придать беседе хотя бы видимость дружелюбия, продолжил: - Как-то раз случайно под... встретился с ним и узнал о закусочной. Ваш брат просто гений кулинарии, Окумура-сан.   
   - Вы преувеличиваете, Сугуро-сан, - вежливо ответил Юкио.  
   Бон никогда не был с ним в приятельских отношениях - сначала их разделяли положения наставника и ученика, потом - ранги и благоприобретенная паранойя Бона, которая подавала знак тревоги каждый раз, когда бывший учитель оказывался поблизости. Очень скрытен и идеален был Окумура-сэнсэй, то есть бывший сэнсэй, очень часто водил дела с сэром Мефисто Фелем.   
   Бону неожиданно пришло в голову, что “дела” с сэром Мефисто Фелем ныне водит он сам, и если вспомнить о секретности операции “сын Сатаны” - весьма близко водит.  
   - Наверное, - заметил Бон, - в вашей семье гениальность - наследственное.  
   Юкио снова улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
   - Гениальность - это преувеличение...  
   - А ваш отец - Паладин, - заметил Бон. - Как-то не особо выглядит преувеличением с моей точки зрения.  
   - На самом деле, отец Фудзимото усыновил нас с братом, - неожиданно сказал Юкио, и Бон с трудом удержал удивленное "ого!".   
   Вместо этого выдавил вежливое:  
   - Тогда вам двоим повезло. Сэр Паладин - мировой мужи... прекрасный человек..  
   - Вы знакомы лично? - полюбопытствовал Юкио.  
   - Он помог мне во время рейда в Лесу Смерти, - признался Бон. - “Выбить сотню” - очень, эээ… незабываемо.  
   - Должно быть, - снова улыбнулся своей невыразительной улыбкой Юкио, - вы ему понравились. Раз дело дошло до “сотни”.  
   - Хотелось бы верить. Наверное, вас он тоже водил в этот лес?  
   - Водил, - Юкио наклонил голову, словно вспоминая. - Несколько раз. В первый раз мне было десять лет.  
   - Охренеть! И вы... эээ...  
   - Нет, что вы! Признаться, я прятался за спину отца и мечтал, чтобы все поскорее закончилось, - Юкио засмеялся, и Бон хмыкнул. - Через два года мне удалось подстрелить там своего первого демона.  
   Бону никогда не давались эти дурацкие разговоры о вежливости... в смысле, вежливые разговоры. Он кинул полный надежды взгляд на Рина, который задумчиво жарил что-то с умопомрачительным запахом, и снова посмотрел на его брата.  
   - Так почему, - брякнул он, - Рин не знает о демонах?  
   Улыбка сползла с лица Юкио. Он снял очки, протер стекла салфеткой, лежащей на столе, снова водрузил их на нос.  
   - Это было решением нашего отца, сэра Паладина.  
   - И?  
   - Вы рассказали ему о демонах, Сугуро-сан? - спросил Юкио, и в его голос неуловимо изменился, зазвенел, приобретая угрожающие нотки. Бону показалось, что ему в лоб уперлось дуло пистолета.   
   Вот это - уже другое дело. Нет ничего лучше явной конфронтации, по крайней мере, ясно, что сидящий напротив хочет тебе шею свернуть, а не чаю предложить. А значит - его тоже можно... того.  
   Хотя свернуть шею брату его... кхм, Рина - совсем не мудрое решение.  
   - Рассказал, - Юкио гневно вскинулся и раскрыл рот, собираясь заговорить - но Бон его опередил. - После того, как на нас напал демон.  
   - Демон? - теперь Юкио был почти испуган. Глаза за стеклами очков расширились, а уважаемый сэнсэй показался на пару лет младше. - Какой?  
   Бон коротко рассказал о каменном родственнике Короля Земли. Участие Рина умалять не стал - о невероятной силе своего брата Юкио наверняка знал... не мог же не знать?   
   Тут к ним присоединился Рин, и Юкио мгновенно свернул разговор на ничего не значащую болтовню. Они обсудили осеннюю погоду, меню “Окумуры” и парочки идзакай неподалеку, поставщиков собы и новую рекламу игры на Х-box. Оказывается, Рин любил по вечерам снести пару десятков голов в каком-нибудь отвязном экшене, а Юкио знал достаточно о играх, чтобы поддержать тему. (Бон не мог представить экзорциста высшего ранга, который способен попасть в глаз демону со ста шагов, играющим в игры для подростков. Просто не мог)  
   В “Окумуру” начали заглядывать первые посетители, и Рин отправился к сковородкам и кастрюлям. Юкио засобирался по делам, пообещал брату обязательно заглянуть вечером и остаться на несколько дней. Бон увязался за ним, чувствуя, что их разговор еще не окончен - как же, началось самое интересное.  
   Чтоб эти разговоры твари геенновы пожрали.  
   - Вы сообщили сэру Фелю о демоне? - первым делом спросил Юкио, когда они вышли за порог “Окумуры”. Бон раздраженно цокнул.  
   - Разумеется.  
   - Странно, - ответил Юкио. - Мне он ничего не сказал.  
   - Почему он должен говорить что-то вам?  
   - Рин - мой брат! Разумеется, он должен был сказать мне, что на моего брата начал охоту демон!  
   - А почему, - вкрадчиво сказал Бон, - вы думаете, что охотились именно на вашего брата? Не нападение на меня, не просто демон мимо пробегал - вы полагаете, что это умышленное нападение?  
   Юкио замолк. Это была ошибка многих людей - судить Бона по его внешности. Он до сих пор не торопился вынимать пирсинг из ушей, а обесцвеченную полосу в волосах обновлял каждый месяц. Не столько для того, чтобы обманывать кого-либо, притворяясь недалеким задирой, просто - он до сих пор считал, что это круто.  
   А самое главное, самое классное - так же считал Рин. Он сам так сказал, ха!  
   Даже удивительно, в какую эрогенную зону превращается ухо, когда он вбирает сережки языко...  
   Кхм.   
   Бон усилием воли переключил мысли - демон, Юкио, сэр Фель. Нападения. О Рине, в конце концов, можно подумать ночью - и завалиться к нему, чтобы воспоминания освежить. Бон даже готов был сослаться на ранний склероз (как бы ни ржал Сима; черт, Сима точно надорвал бы живот, услышав о склерозе у Бона).  
   - О чем вы говорите, Сугуро-сан? - спросил Юкио, и Бон совершенно не мог понять, что скрывается под этим явным удивлением. - Каменные големы служат непосредственно Королю Земли и выполняют его указания. Только самые слабые нападают на людей, желая накопить сил за их счет. Судя по вашему рассказу, голем слабым не был, а значит, вероятно, так ему было приказано.   
   Бон чувствовал, что здесь что-то большее, просто должно быть большее, но не мог сказать - виной тому чутье, или он просто сходит с ума и видит двойное дно там, где его отродясь не бывало. Он, Сугуро Рюдзи, должен охотиться и изгонять демонов. А не раскрывать тайны.  
   - Я буду внимательно следить за округой, - сказал он, просто чтобы что-то сказать. - Рин - мой друг, я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал.  
   - Как близко вы знакомы? - спросил Юкио, и Бон почувствовал, как против воли краснеет. Вряд ли сильно - незнакомый человек может и не заметить потемневших щек.  
   - Достаточно, - ответил Бон и, разозлившись на себя за глупую реакцию, тут же пошел в атаку. - Вполне достаточно, чтобы спрашивать у вас. Почему Рин совершенно не знает о демонах, Окумура-сан?  
   Да, действительно. Что ты на это скажешь, Окумура-бывший-сэнсэй?  
   - А почему вы, Сугуро-сан, не рассказывали ему ничего до нападения демона?  
   Бон понял, что прямого ответа получить не удастся - Юкио будет юлить. Он нахмурился, не желая откровенничать с непонятным Окумурой, но все же ответил:  
   - А зачем? Он преспокойно жил и так, - и все-таки добавил: - Не хотел втягивать.  
   Юкио кивнул.  
   - Мои мотивы такие же. Я случайно подвергся Машо в раннем детстве, я всю жизнь видел демонов - и смею утверждать, никому не пожелаю такой судьбы. Я не хотел, чтобы мой брат испытал это. Теперь даже боюсь представить, что взбредет ему в голову… Пока он сидел здесь и ничего не знал, я хотя бы мог не волноваться, что с ним что-нибудь случится.   
   “Жук ты, Окумура-бывший-сэнсэй, - неожиданно зло подумал Бон. - Все складно говоришь, но что скажет Рин, когда узнает, сколько ты ему наврал?”. Он промолчал: семейные вопросы - дело, куда вмешиваться постороннему совершенно не следует. И все же, Бон на миг представил себя на месте Рина и почувствовал, как поднимается в душе глухой гнев - быть оставленным позади, в безвестности, беспомощным. Не суметь помочь, если произойдет беда.   
   Быть обманутым.  
   Быть преданным.  
   На месте Рина Бон хотел бы основательно поколотить “младшего брата”, вбить ему как следует: “Не смей меня недооценивать. Не смей оставлять меня позади”.  
   Проблема была в том, что характером Рин очень сильно походил на него самого.  
   - Сэр Фель знает, - сказал Бон, вспомнив об еще одной неприятности. - Про силу Рина.  
   Людской поток вынес их к станции метро и воротам, за которыми начиналась Академия. Юкио в ответ кивнул:  
   - Я в курсе. В этом нет вашей вины, Сугуро-сан. Директор знал с самого начала. Ничего здесь не происходит без его ведома.  
   Они остановились у входа в подземку. Бон лихорадочно перебирал вопросы и ответы, пытаясь придумать что-то еще, но Юкио уже вежливо извинился, ссылаясь на дела, и скрылся в метро.   
   Бон остался стоять на оживленной утренней улице, чувствуя, как последние слова Юкио колотятся в груди мерзким предчувствием.   
   “Ничто здесь не происходит без его ведома”, а? Так что же знает сэр Мефисто Фель, по большому счету?  
     
   По дороге в кабинет директора Бон позвонил Симе. Тот долго, с десяток гудков, не брал трубку, а после бросил - “Не сейчас!” - и отсоединился, не дожидаясь ответа. Бон недоуменно посмотрел на телефон, но Конэкомару звонить не стал.  
   Лишь ускорил шаг.  
   Сэр Фель обнаружился у себя в кабинете. Он восседал за столом и, подперев щеку ладонью, смотрел в экран розового ноутбука. Мимо Бона пробежал, на ходу пряча яркий флакон в карман, один из экзорцистов основного штаба.  
   - У нас чрезвычайная ситуация? - удивленно спросил Бон.  
   - Да, - Мефисто захлопнул ноутбук и посмотрел на него. - А так же у нас куча специалистов, которые делают все, чтобы с ней разобраться. Предоставим сцену им.  
   Бон, который определенно был одним из таких “специалистов”, недоуменно нахмурился.  
   - Вы так спокойны?  
   - Есть ли смысл паниковать? - флегматично ответил сэр Фель. - Все всегда заканчивается, тем или иным образом.  
   - Да что происходит-то?  
   - Полагаю, - директор поднял указательный палец, словно бы в озарении, - ситуацию можно назвать одновременным нападением демонов высокого класса. Даже, пожалуй, спланированной атакой.  
   - Что?! Тогда я...  
   - Вы, Сугуро-кун, - непреклонно сказал сэр Фель, - займетесь другим. У демонов та же проблема, что и у нас - отпрыск властителя Геенны, затерянный в мире Ассии. Они не особо умны и совершенно не организованы, и нынешняя атака - шедевр их стратегической мысли. Она всегда была одной большой сварой за власть и влияние, наша старая добрая Геенна, никакой командной работы.  
   - У нас нет времени, директор, - прорычал Бон. - К чему вы клоните?  
   - Время - слишком относительная величина. У вас нет времени, чтобы ввязаться в одну из увлекательных драк где-нибудь в пригороде Японии - это действительно так, но у вас есть все возможности спасти одного хорошо знакомого нам человека.  
   Бон подумал, что уже знает, о чем говорит эта языкастая змеюка.  
   - Рина.  
   - Чудесно. Кажется, мы понимаем друг друга.  
   - Какое отношение Рин имеет к поискам сына Сатаны? Зачем они охотятся за ним?  
   - Кто знает, Сугуро-кун. Кто знает?  
   - До свидания, - Бон развернулся на пятках и успел сделать несколько быстрых шагов, как вдруг Мефисто Фель оказался перед ним одним огромным, невероятным прыжком, перемахнув всю комнату над его головой.  
   - Честно говоря, - сказал он, - я совершенно не собирался задерживать тебя.  
   - С дороги! - рявкнул Бон. Рука так и тянулась к пистолету - но как бы зол он ни был, все равно понимал, что угроза оружием “сэру почетному Рыцарю” - один из самых идиотских поступков в его жизни. А хотелось - стр-расть как.  
   - Как грубо, - с прискорбием сказал демон. - А я-то было собирался подарить тебе ключ до “Окумуры”.  
   - Чего?!  
   Бон поймал его на лету - небольшой ключик с круглым навершием и буквой “О”, написанной перманентным маркером. Он ошарашенно уставился на этот ключ, потом - на директора.   
   - Время, время, - поторопил тот и посторонился. - Беги.  
   Бон коротко кивнул и ринулся к двери, с размаху вставил ключ и схватился за ручку. Проем вел во внутренний двор, куда выходили окна подсобки Бона - он мгновенно узнал вход в соседнее здание и старый велосипед Рина, прислоненный к стене под навесом.   
   Нетерпение и тревога съедали его изнутри, страх за Рина требовал немедленно запереть его в каком-нибудь чулане и встать рядом с пушкой на изготовку.  
   И все же, он не мог не спросить.  
   - Давно у вас этот ключ?  
   Сэр Фель улыбнулся по обыкновению насмешливо, и усмешка эта показалась Бону почти сочувственной.   
   - С самого начала.  
   - Так и знал, - мрачно сказал Бон и ступил на плитки двора, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
   Он попытался пройти в “Окумуру” со двора, но замок оказался заперт: пришлось перелезать через забор и обходить здание. Пистолет привычно лежал в руке, и Бон мимоходом пожалел, что не успел запастись десятком гранат поядренее. Оставались лишь пули да святые слова.  
   Из “Окумуры” послышался треск и чей-то крик, и он ринулся внутрь, едва не снеся дверь. Главный зал был разрушен: повсюду валялись обломки столов и стульев, стеклянное окно оказалось выбито, словно кто-то вылетел через него наружу. Бон ринулся вверх по лестнице и сходу всадил несколько пуль в звериную тушу в конце длинного коридора. Вой умирающего отдался ушах тошнотворной вибрацией и стих. Демон разлетелся невидимым прахом.  
   За ним обнаружился Рин с бейсбольной битой, которую Бон видел у него под кроватью, и лежащую на полу Ёру-чан.   
   - Бон! - тут же завопил Рин. - Где он? Где демон?  
   - Помер, - Бон быстро огляделся и бросился к телу Ёру-чан. Ее правое плечо и рука были окровавлены, но рана оказалась неглубокой. Рядом лежал тот самый полузнакомый меч, обмотанный бумагой с неразборчивой вязью печатей - видимо, девушка пыталась использовать оружие, но не смогла вынуть из ножен. Рин со своей битой оказался куда практичнее.  
   На доктора Бон не учился, но первую помощь при ранах, нанесенных демоном, оказывать умел; по крайней мере, знал, как не допустить Машо. Он достал из кармана небольшую аптечку и вытащил из целлофана зеленый лист спрессованных трав - экзорцисты навострились делать неплохие “пластыри” для ран. Времени было мало, минут пять - и все, Машо на всю жизнь, десять - пациент уже не жилец. Отравление.  
   Если только...  
   - Как давно ее демон ранил? - спросил Бон, разглаживая травяной компресс.  
   - Не знаю, сначала он ее поцарапал, это мы еще уворачивались, я пытался в него стулом попасть... минут пять. Или десять.  
   - Так пять или десять?  
   - Да не знаю! Она бросилась на него, внезапно, прямо передо мной, - зачастил Рин, опускаясь на колени рядом. Выпалил в озарении: - Она его видела! Она сказала...  
   - Она полукровка, - Бон смотрел, как ежится, словно от огня, травяной лист. - Дитя человека и демона.  
   Взглянув на Рина, который выглядел очень потерянным и сбитым с толку, он добавил:   
   - Ничего страшного. Она поправится.  
   - Она защитила меня, - тихо сказал Рин. - Я не видел этого демона, только слышал иногда, это как драться в темноте, только хуже, потому что даже звуки неправильные, словно через раз, и совершенно непонятно...  
   - Все в порядке, - Бон сжал его руку, и Рин крепко, до боли, стиснул его пальцы - но это походило скорее на жест благодарности, чем истеричную попытку вцепиться во что-либо, и Бон мгновенно успокоился. Рин, ну и отчаянный же парень, даже конец света будет встречать со своей битой наготове. Наверное, чтоб дать по лбу какому-нибудь всаднику Апокалипсиса, если тому случится проезжать рядом. - Поправится она, демоническая кровь улучшает регенерацию. Хватит тут страдать, говорю всего один раз: большинство людей не смогли бы то, что смог ты. Судя по виду, этому демону пару раз перепало чем-то твердым, - Бон ухмыльнулся и поймал ответную ухмылку Рина.   
   - Нужно отнести ее в больницу. Или не надо, раз это демон? У вас, экзорцистов, есть больница?  
   - Не мельтеши, разберемся, - Бон вынул из кармана сотовый.   
   Набрать номер он не успел.  
   С первого этажа послышались громкие и уверенные шаги. Запахло гнилью.  
   - Назад, - рявкнул Бон, доставая пистолет.   
   - Это что, еще один? - спросил Рин, покрепче перехватывая биту.   
   “О, да. И этого нам хватит за глаза”, - подумал Бон. От присутствия демона ломило кости, в голове грохотали невидимые барабаны. Воздух, казалось, пропитался гееннским смрадом.  
   - Бери Ёру-чан и сматывайтесь!  
   - О-ку-му-ра Рин, - раздался довольный голос демона, не громкий, но отчетливо слышный. - Иди сюда, мальчик, и я не причиню тебе зла.  
   - А ты... - начал Рин, поднимая бесчувственную Ёру-чан.  
   - Молча сматывайтесь! - рыкнул Бон. Он быстро огляделся, ища дверь, выхватил связку ключей из кармана и быстро нашел нужный. Ключ легко вошел в замок спальни Рина, и Бон пинком распахнул дверь. - Лезь туда.  
   В Академии он будет в безопасности. Пока.  
   - Чего?  
   - Живо!!!   
   Рин держал Ёру-чан на руках и растерянно переводил взгляд от лестницы, по которой поднимался демон, к его собственной двери, сквозь которую виднелась совершенно не его комната. Бон схватил его за рубашку и пихнул со всей силы вперед, отчего Рин чуть не грохнулся с девушкой на пол. Заметив меч, Бон носком ботинка поддел его и зашвырнул в проем.  
   - Да стой же! - Рин ухватился за косяк, и Бон чуть не прищемил ему пальцы дверью.  
   - Чего еще?!  
   - Я не оставлю тебя одного с этим!!! - заорал Окумура ему в лицо.  
   Бон почувствовал, что сейчас взорвется.  
   - Иди нахрен отсюда, дурак, - выдохнул он и коротко поцеловал Рина, одновременно отцепляя его пальцы от косяка.  
   Он успел захлопнуть дверь перед ошарашенным Окумурой до того, как демон добрался до второго этажа. “Геенновы твари, - подумал Бон презрительно. - Высокомерные, гордые идиоты”. Кто им мешал сразу раскатать здание по бревнышку? Нет же, любят загонять жертву, играть, как кот с мышью.  
   Вот и получишь, ты, герцог недоношенный, по рогам. Нужен тебе Окумура? Нет Окумуры. Есть только Сугуро Рюдзи, экзорцист высшего ранга! И - мало тебе не покажется, тварь!  
   Бон старался не думать, что, скорее всего, получит здесь вовсе не демон. Вынести тварь такого уровня в одиночку, без плана, подкрепления, полного набора боеприпасов? Глупая шутка. Бон с печалью подумал о своей винтовке, которая осталась стоять в его комнате, прислоненная к стене, о шеренге взрывных смесей, которые отправляли в Геенну демонов пачками, одним запахом. Об отравленных иглах и взрывающихся пулях, напичканных святой водой. О...   
   Бон вытащил второй пистолет.  
   Демоны, особенно из высших - самые мстительные твари двух миров. Если этот конкретный не застанет здесь Окумуру - и зачем ему Окумура?! - разнесет здесь все к чертям. Бон совершенно не хотел, чтобы на его совести оказался целый квартал жертв. Ему просто надо дождаться подмоги, потому что Мефисто Фель знает, что он тут, и Рин наверняка поднимет всех на уши. А если это способ от него избавиться - так пусть удавятся все, кто применяет такие глупые методы. Выжить всем врагам назло.  
   Выжить. Победить Сатану. Спасти Рина.  
   Бон бежал, уклонялся, пытаясь выиграть время и экономнее использовать патроны. В ушах отдавался редкий грохот собственных выстрелов и низкий, похожий на гул от взрывной волны, голос демона. Воздух пропитался ядовитым дымом из спор, его окружали зловонные гееннские грибы. Бон отступал, увлекая демона за собой, подальше от людей, ближе к Академии, где - может быть, наверное, да скорее уже, лентяи! - идет подмога.  
   Умирать так было почетно, но как-то не хотелось.  
   Демона звали Астарот, и он был чертовски силен. Сэр Паладин мог изгнать его парой строк - Бон Паладином не был. Он не мог сосредоточиться на псалме и закончить его до конца, демон не давал, а пули его не брали. Он был зол, этот демон, страшно зол, и Бон не мог сдержать его ярость. Зачем им Окумура? Что замышляет сэр Фель?  
   Умирать не хотелось - особенно когда вокруг происходит столько чертовщины.  
   Когда он нашел Рина.  
   Когда...  
   Бон почувствовал, как когтистой лапой разрывает его бок - тот же, что пострадал когда-то от лап другого демона, и благодаря которому он провел целую неделю, почти не вылезая из “Окумуры”. Мысль крутилась одна - о последних трех пулях обоймы, которые Бон тут же всадил ублюдку прямо между глаз.   
   Демон попятился, отпуская его, и у Бона перед глазами оказался асфальт, заляпанный кровью. Он оперся о серую землю, концентрируясь на одном единственном усилии - подняться. В глазах темнело. В ушах звенел голос Рина.  
   ...Рина?..  
   И все вокруг заволокло слепяще-синим.  
   Это было похоже на кошмары, которые появились после Синей ночи. В них Бон слышал предсмертные крики и беспомощный плач, в этих кошмарах он сгорал, все вокруг сгорало, а в голове стучался нестерпимыми барабанами чей-то безумный хохот. Бон выл, пытаясь перекричать его, бежал от синего света - и просыпался.  
   Сейчас все было наяву.  
   В ярком сиянии стоял монстр, и другой монстр умирал. У первого были заостренные уши, гибкий черный хвост и горящие глаза цвета синего пламени. Он сжимал обеими руками меч, ужасно похожий на фотографию Курикары, и Бон подумал, что все ему, черт возьми, видится.  
   Второй демон выл, и этот звук, пробирающий до костей, наконец-то смог вернуть его к реальности.  
   Первым, что он ощутил, был ветер - по-осеннему прохладный, разгоняющий ядовитую хмарь. Вопль демона стих, и Бон только сейчас осознал, что все это - вовсе не предсмертный бред. Бок горел огнем, знакомым огнем зараженного тела, и боль лучше всего помогла развеять туман в голове. Он пытался достать противоядие, хоть что-либо, задерживающее действие яда, как вдруг его руку кто-то схватил.  
   - Что надо? Давай, я помогу! Сугуро, слушай меня, не умирай, слышишь?! - в голосе Рина было столько паники, что Бон неохотно открыл глаза. Надо же посмотреть, что способно пронять этого совершенно непрошибаемого парня.  
   - Не умру, идиот. Левый карман. Пластины.  
   От бесцеремонного обшаривания, которое затеял Рин, рана заболела сильнее, но аптечка нашлась в рекордные сроки. Бон все еще с трудом соображал, в каком находится мире, и действовал просто на автомате: выбрал нужную пластину из трав и приложил ее к ране, выпил несколько глотков универсального противоядия. Само повреждение оказалось поверхностным, неглубоким - основную опасность представлял яд. На первое время лекарств должно хватить, а там либо подмога придет, либо ничего уже не понадобится.  
   Рин смотрел на него внимательно, и взгляд этот был какой-то... полубезумный. Бону на миг показалось, что в этих глазах все еще отражаются синие языки гееннского огня.   
   Он сказал до того, как успел осознать свою мысль:  
   - Вот ты какой, сын Сатаны.  
   Руки, удерживающие его, дрогнули.  
   - Ты шутишь, - в голосе Рина слышалась паника. - Какой сын Сатаны? Я просто вытащил меч. Я хотел тебя спасти и вытащил меч. Мефисто сказал...  
   Это было не единственным, что сказал досточтимый сэр Фель - потом Бон узнает эту историю от всех действующих лиц, с каждой стороны разную. Узнает, как его друг, простой парень Окумура Рин, вломился в Академию Ордена Праведного Креста, требуя ее директора и отряд, немедленно! А директор протянул ему Курикару и ключ, сказав:  
   - Вытащи меч - и больше никогда не будешь человеком.  
   На самом деле, конечно же, он начал с того, что все отряды заняты, и у них чрезвычайное положение, вообще-то. Рин потом об этом даже не вспомнил.  
   - Я смогу спасти Бона? Я смогу увидеть демона? - ему просто было плевать на все детали.  
   - Боюсь тебя расстраивать, но ты сам демон, Рин-кун, - широко усмехнулся Мефисто Фель. - Конечно же, ты сможешь увидеть всех, кого пожелаешь. И не пожелаешь - тоже.  
   Рин не стал долго думать, удивляться и сомневаться. Рин, разумеется, кинулся вперед - без лишних мыслей и сожалений.  
   Идиот.  
   - Это ты, - Бон схватился за руку, которая только что горела самым страшным огнем в обоих мирах. Травы действовали, обезболивая, замедляя действие демонического яда, и в голове прояснялось. - Синее пламя - отличительное свойства Сатаны... и его потомков.  
   - Ну дела, - Рин нервно рассмеялся. - Вот как... получилось-то. Это… я тот, кого ты искал, чтобы убить?  
   - Да.  
   - И ты убьешь меня?  
   Бон промолчал.   
   “Да, - хотел он сказать, - я убью тебя, не смотря ни на что. Ты величайшая опасность для этого мира. Сделай милость - умри, не сопротивляясь. Просто умри.”  
   Умри, Рин.  
   Он слабой рукой вытащил нож и приставил лезвие к его шее. Рин замер, глядя на металл, потом посмотрел на Бона. Перед глазами мелькнула картина - Рин в ореоле гееннского пламени, рычащий, скалящий клыки на корчащуюся черную тень.  
   И то, каким бесконечно удивленным выглядело его лицо потом, когда он смотрел на свои ладони, горящие синим огнем.  
   Рука Бона дрогнула. Все, что от него требуется - одно короткое движение. Потом добивающим в сердце. Этот нож сделан из стали, освященной в Ватикане. Одно его прикосновение уже причиняет боль демону.  
   Бон минуту назад готов был вышибить мозги любому, кто покусится на Рина.   
   “Я просто вытащил меч, просто вытащил меч, я просто вытащил меч...”  
   - Ты убьешь меня? - снова спросил Рин.   
   Бон молчал. Он знал, что Рин может легко свернуть ему шею, пробить грудную клетку кулаком, размозжить череп небрежным ударом, хоть вырвать сердце. Вместо этого он позволял прижимать святой клинок к своей шее и смотрел неправильным, не-риновским, пустым и растерянным взглядом.  
   - Потом, - выдавил из себя Бон.  
   Рин молча взвалил его на спину, безо всякого труда - “Твоя сила - не сила демона, Рин. Я точно знаю. Верь мне” - и понес к раскуроченной “Окумуре”. Курикару он держал подмышкой, и Бон чувствовал, как край меча врезается под ребра - хорошо хоть не со стороны раны.   
   - Отпусти, - сказал Бон. - Я могу стоять.  
   Конечно же, он не мог.  
   - Хорошо.  
   Рин донес его до чудом уцелевшего стула и помог усесться. Сам пристроился тут же, на полу, прислонившись спиной к его ногам.  
   - Я правда не знал, - сказал Рин. - Что демон, что сын этого вашего... Сатаны. Меня растил Фудзимото Сиро. Он был мне отцом.  
   - Я знаю.  
   - Я не врал тебе.  
   - Я знаю.  
   - Тогда что за чертовщина творится?! - Рин резко обернулся, и Бон увидел синие отблески в его глазах. Теперь его уши заострились, а клыки стали длиннее - их кончики показывались, когда он говорил. Наверное, и улыбка его тоже изменилась. Если приглядеться - зрачки стали _у_ же. А еще... - Огонь этот, меч и... у меня, - Рин нервно хихикнул, - теперь есть хвост. Что демоны делают с хвостом, а, Бон?  
   - Сказал бы я тебе, - буркнул тот. - Да...  
   - Что - не знаешь? - со странным чувством спросил Рин. - А мне откуда? Придется выяснять.   
   Хвост нервно дергался из стороны в сторону, елозя по грязному полу. Когда Бон взглянул на него - панически заметался вдвое быстрее. Они словно были сами по себе, Рин, вздрагивающий при каждом движении, и хвост - черный демонический хвост с закругленной кисточкой. Бон и боялся, и желал к нему прикоснуться.   
   Хвост Рина.  
   - Береги его - удары по нему болезненны и опасны, - начал лекцию Бон до того, как успел задуматься, что говорит и кому. Опыт у него был, а что с противоположной стороны - так какая теперь разница? - Береги хвост, не попадай под святую воду, беги от псалмов, зачитанных вслух. Беги от экзорцистов.   
   - А от тебя? - хмуро спросил Рин. Хвост дернулся особенно сильно, хлестнув Бона по ноге. Боль вгрызлась в правую сторону тела, внутренности скрутило узлом. Бон со свистом втянул воздух, а Рин, вжав голову в плечи, с третьего раза поймал юркий хвост и прижал ладонью к полу.  
   - Можешь бежать от меня, - ответил Бон. - Это будет разумно.  
   - Так ты собираешься меня убивать или нет?  
   - Я должен.  
   Рин поднялся на ноги одним ловким, молниеносным движением - была ли у него раньше такая стремительность движений?   
   - А я не собираюсь просто сидеть и ждать, ясно? Я не сделал ничего плохого. Я не виноват, что сын этого вашего Сатаны. И вообще, я демона убил и спас тебя. И только попробуйте меня убить...  
   Бон был согласен, со всем согласен, но...  
   - Никто не собирается тебя убивать, сын, - раздался голос Фудзимото Сиро, Паладина Ордена Праведного Креста.  
   Бон попробовал подняться на ноги - безрезультатно.  
   - Старик, ты… - начал Рин, медленно оборачиваясь, и замолчал.   
   "Бред, чертов бред. И Паладин в придачу". Бон злился, и эта злость отгоняла боль, удерживала его в сознании, заставляла мозг гонять мысли по кругу. Нельзя просто переключиться из “я убью сына Сатаны” к “это самый дорогой мне идиот”! Будто это так просто! Если Паладин нападет на Рина - кого он будет защищать? От кого он будет защищаться?  
   За кого он сдохнет?  
   Рассадить бы всех по клеткам, да пойти проспаться. И выпить. Кофе, чашки две.  
   Остаться на месте и ждать? Разумно - но совершенно не в его стиле.  
   Нужно было принимать решение, но вместо мыслей у него был лишь голый, бессмысленный гнев - на Рина, на весь Орден, на Мефисто Феля и Фудзимото Сиро. Они все знали. Они отправили его ловить сына Сатаны, сами в это время...  
   А он сам в это время с означенным сыном кувыркался. Прекрасное попадание, сэр экзорцист высшего класса, прямо в яблочко. Охренеть просто.  
   Вот свезло-то.  
   - Прежде всего - раненый, - сказал Фудзимото. - И мы поговорим.  
   - Как-то поздно ты спохватился, - резко заметил Рин, но, взглянув на Бона, продолжать не стал.   
   Фудзимото быстро осмотрел рану, спросил коротко - "Астарот?" - и, получив ответ, достал из многочисленных карманов пузырьки с экстрактами и лекарствами. Рану обожгло болью так, что Бон, не сдержавшись, взвыл. Рин крепко сжал его руку, поддерживая - и тут же выпустил ее, вспомнив.   
   В комнату вбежал Окумура Юкио, быстро огляделся, задержав взгляд на брате.  
   - Все чисто, - доложил он, но, как заметил Бон, пистолета не убрал. - Он был один.  
   - Хорошо, - отрывисто сказал Фудзимото.   
   В дверях возник очередной посетитель - единственный в своем роде демон, обожающий нестерпимо-розовый цвет.  
   Рин смотрел на всех хмуро, исподлобья.   
   - Это ты указал Астароту на Рина, Мефисто? - ровным голосом спросил Фудзимото, и у Бона мурашки побежали по спине от одного его тона.  
   - Как ты можешь подозревать меня в подобном, Сиро? - картинно оскорбился тот. - Рин сам выдал себя, когда дрался с големом. Сугуро-кун, ты не заметил? В последний момент демона обожгло огнем. Астарот просто оказался рядом и наблюдал. А привлек его подозрения ты, Сиро - все-таки, слишком поздно принес меч. Пламя Рина начало вырываться, его уже можно было почуять за пару сотен метров, а уж силу Сатаны любой демон узнает.   
   - Ты говорил, дополнительных печатей на Курикаре хватит еще на год, - заметил Фудзимото.  
   - Значит, я ошибся, - легко признал сэр Фель. - Люди и демоны иногда не оправдывают наших ожиданий, уж ты-то должен знать, Сиро.  
   - Единственное, что я знаю - тебе очень хотелось заполучить новое интересное оружие, Мефисто.  
   - А тебе очень не хотелось отдавать сына, - усмехнулся сэр Фель. - И что дальше?  
   Общая картина начала проясняться - вместе с заговором в высших чинах японского отделения. Чем больше Бон думал об этом, тем большим идиотом себя чувствовал.  
   - Я ничего не понимаю, - раздался голос Рина. - Что тут вообще творится?   
   Фудзимото повернулся к нему, но прежде, чем он успел сказать хоть слово, вмешался сэр Фель.  
   - Разговор будет долгий, так что лучше присесть, - заметил он и щелчком пальцев создал четыре стула с резными ножками и ярко-розовыми сидениями. Юкио, только сейчас спохватившись, убрал пистолет в кобуру.   
   Несколько секунд все кроме Бона рассаживались, двигая стулья и укладывая оружие поближе. Последним, помедлив, занял свое место Рин - он оказался рядом с Боном, напротив Юкио. Сэр Фель единственный чувствовал себя легко и непринужденно: устроился в своей излюбленной позе, заложив ногу на ногу, и смотрел на всех с неприкрытым предвкушением, за которое его хотелось удавить. Фудзимото сидел рядом с Боном и неторопливо убирал свои пробирки в аптечку.  
   - Двадцать лет назад, - начал он, - экзорцист низшего класса Юри Эгин родила близнецов от мужчины, одержимого самым сильным демоном Геенны. Ватикан отправил меня в Киото за мечом под названием Курикара, которым я должен был произвести экзорцизм детей Сатаны - то есть, вас.  
   - Произвести экзорцизм... в смысле, убить? - недоверчиво спросил Рин. - Убить нас с Юкио?  
   - Да. Меня отправили убивать детей. Я всегда был преданным слугой Ватикана, поэтому они выбрали меня.  
   Фудзимото говорил прямо, не отводя взгляда и не пытаясь смягчить свои слова. "Преданный слуга Ватикана" - Рин вряд ли придал значение этой формулировке, но Бону она говорила многое.  
   - И ты решил ослушаться?  
   - Да, - он усмехнулся едва заметно. - Все-таки, убивать детей - слишком поганое дело, и вряд ли что-либо способно его оправдать. Один из близнецов - ты, Рин - обладал силой Сатаны, второй - нет. Мефисто запечатал твою силу в этом мече, Курикаре, и до определенного момента она не проявлялась. Но мощь пламени росла, Сатана знал о твоем рождении и искал тебя. Поэтому я ездил по стране с Курикарой и давал силе вырваться на волю. Водил их за нос.  
   - Прям догонялки какие-то, - пробурчал Рин. - Но почему ты не сказал мне?! Почему... Юкио, - он вдруг повернулся к брату. - У тебя такая же форма, как у Сугуро, Ты что, тоже экзорцист?  
   "Заметил, наконец-то", - подумалось Бону.  
   - Да, - у Окумуры-бывшего-сэнсэя хватило совести отвести взгляд.  
   - И давно?  
   - Да.  
   - И ты знал, про меня в смысле? - продолжал допытываться Рин.  
   Юкио кивнул.  
   - Только ты не знал, брат.  
   - Блеск, - мрачно заявил Рин. Снова образовалась тишина, напряженная и неприятная.   
   - Нет повода для недовольства, Рин-кун, - жизнерадостно заметил Мефисто. - Ты пожил в свое удовольствие, безо всяких разборок с демонами, Ватиканом и прочего... как сказал мой друг Сиро, без злокозненных родственников, к которым, полагаю, он отнес и меня.   
   - Не без того, - откликнулся Фудзимото.  
   “Хватит тут шутки шутить! Что вы опять балаган устраиваете, директор!” - хотел было возмутиться Бон, но Рин его опередил:  
   - В смысле, ты - мой родственник? - ошалело спросил он.  
   "Черт, а точно..."  
   - Что-то вроде старшего брата. Изволь проявить почтение, - широко ухмыльнулся Мефисто Фель.  
   Вид Рина выражал что угодно, только не почтение.  
   В "Окумуру" заглянул незнакомый экзорцист, перебросился парой фраз с сэром Фелем и снова ушел. "Оцепление, - понял Бон. - Вокруг все оцепили, чтобы никто лишний не слонялся. Значит, теперь будут прятать концы в воду..."  
   От разбитого окна дуло, пол был усеян обломками мебели и разбитым стеклом. Бон только теперь понял, что оказался принят в какой-то узкий круг то ли семьи, то ли заговорщиков, и совершенно не понимает, что здесь делает. Окумура Юкио оглядел их маленькое собрание и негромко заметил:  
   - Отец, у нас нет времени. Нужно срочно решать, как спрятать брата, а не сидеть, подвергаясь риску...  
   - О чем вы, Окумура-сэнсэй? - широко усмехнулся сэр Фель. - Здесь двое экзорцистов высшего класса, один паладин и один почетный рыцарь... а так же сын Сатаны, обладающий его пламенем. Полагаю, мы справимся с любой проблемой.  
   Рин при упоминании о Сатане едва заметно втянул голову в плечи.  
   - Меня не надо прятать, - угрюмо ответил он. - Я не собираюсь скрываться до конца жизни.  
   - Спрятаться тебе необходимо, - ответил ему Фудзимото. - Тебя ищут демоны и Ватикан. Я не хочу, чтобы ты попал к ним в руки.  
   - Знаешь, что, ты бы лучше не в родителя играл и не в догонялки с демонами, а... - начал Рин и замолк, с видимым трудом удержав рвущиеся с языка слова. Зато взгляд был достаточно красноречивым, и Фудзимото выдержал его до конца.  
   Бон по себе знал, что обычно в таких случаях говоришь такое, за что еще долго злишься на себя. Он мысленно хлопнул Рина по плечу... и опомнился.   
   - Все не так, Рин, - сказал Фудзимото серьезно и строго, словно воспитатель мальчишке-ученику. - Мы все заботились о тебе. Мы хотели, чтобы ты жил обычной жизнью.  
   - Не нужна мне больше такая забота, - сказал Рин.   
   - Не будь ребенком, брат! - не выдержав, заговорил Юкио. - Подумай о ком-либо, кроме себя! Что будет, если Сатана завладеет твоим телом? Ты - единственный человек, который это выдержит, и тогда нашему миру придет конец! Ты не владеешь информацией, а потому ты не можешь решать за себя.  
   - Не владею информацией?! - Рин вскочил со стула, который от резкого движения с грохотом покатился по полу. Бону хотелось стукнуть его по шее - “чего ты зря психуешь, успокойся и подумай!” - но он вдруг обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться. Травы доктора-Паладина действовали. - Я знаю про Ассию и Геенну! Я знаю про демонов, экзорцистов и Сатану! Сугуро мне рассказал все еще раньше!  
   Бон мрачно подумал, что сейчас его за это будут бить.  
   - Ты ничего не знаешь, - Юкио тоже поднялся во весь рост. - Хоть раз в жизни послушай, что тебе говорят другие.  
   - Юкио! - коротко окрикнул отец Фудзимото - но было уже поздно. Сэр Фель отпил глоток из изящной чашки, непонятно откуда взявшейся в разгромленной “Окумуре”.   
   - Послушать? - прошипел Рин, и Курикара, лежащая на столе, стала светиться холодным синим светом. - Вас? Вы врали мне все время. Всю мою жизнь. Единственным, кто сказал мне правду, был Сугуро. - Бон начал злиться непонятно с чего. Сколько можно про эту правду повторять?!  
   - Хорошо тогда, чего ты хочешь? Чего ты пытаешься добиться, ведя себя как ребенок? - наверное, это был первый раз, когда Бон видел всегда-идеального Окумуру-бывшего-сэнсэя настолько потерявшим контроль.  
   - Я собираюсь стать экзорцистом, - сказал Рин.  
   Мефисто Фель несколько раз одобрительно хлопнул в ладоши, и глухой звук разнесся по всей закусочной. Фудзимото Сиро кинул быстрый взгляд на директора и тяжело вздохнул.   
   - Это не лучший вариант, Рин. Ты всегда будешь в опасности, - сказал он.  
   - Плевать, - мрачно ответил Рин. - Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще пострадал из-за меня, ясно? Я могу сам себя защитить. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы кто-то был ранен из-за меня, как Ёру-чан, как тот человек, который умер из-за демона несколько дней назад… это тоже было из-за меня, - его голос упал до шепота. Он повторил, громче и увереннее: - Из-за меня. Больше я подобного не допущу.  
   - Тогда тебе нужно учиться, брат, - Юкио взял себя в руки - снова говорил со спокойным превосходством.  
   - Я выучусь, - упрямо набычился Рин. - Считаешь, не смогу?   
   - Это долгая и сложная учеба. Я учился этому всю жизнь.  
   - Даже когда я был рядом?  
   - Да.  
   Рин поджал губы.  
   - Ничего, - вдруг легкомысленно сказал он. - Раз у тебя получилось, выйдет и у меня. В практике я всегда тебя опережал.  
   Бону захотелось расхохотаться или, подобно сэру Фелю, поаплодировать. Юкио возмущенно вскинулся, но отец Фудзимото успокаивающе положил ему ладонь на плечо.  
   - И что, - спросил Паладин, - тебя уже не отговорить?  
   - Даже не пробуй, - Рин скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на всех с вызовом.   
   - Хорошо, - Фудзимото вздохнул. - Тогда у тебя есть два варианта. Можешь закончить курсы в Академии, но для них ты слишком взрослый, будут вопросы. Можешь пойти служителем к экзорцисту достаточно высокого класса, но здесь стоит вопрос о секретности. Боюсь, лучше всего тебе оставаться со мной или Юкио.  
   - Нет, - отрезал Рин.   
   - Почему?  
   Рин оглядел людей за столом, и по одному его виду Бон понял, что говорить он будет совсем не истинные причины. Обиделся, как ребенок. Почувствовал себя преданным. Вопросы доверия - всегда самые сложные - поэтому Бон ненавидел подобные проблемы.   
   Поняли ли это его родственники, родные и неродные - другой вопрос.  
   - Я за вами таскаться все время не собираюсь. Сам справлюсь. Выдайте мне какой-нибудь мануал попроще и демона, - заявил наконец Рин.  
   - Мануал?! Брат, ты полагаешь, это компьютерная игра?! - взвился Юкио.  
   - А что, этого вашего Астарота я грамотно вынес, - Рин ухмыльнулся, явно намерено зля брата. Бон видел, что он сам был зол как черт, не той злостью, в порыве которой бьют посуду и мебель, а другой, внутренней - которая все еще кипела в нем и вряд ли собиралась утихать в ближайшее время. Бон его понимал.   
   Его все это тоже бесило - в виске стучала знакомая боль.  
   - Это тебе не игра!  
   - Знаю! - крикнул Рин. Пламя вспыхнуло на миг и тут же погасло.  
   Сэр Фель прочистил ухо и укоризненно покачал головой.  
   - Глупо упрямиться, - Юкио, сцепив зубы, все еще удерживал себя от крика. - Ты должен...  
   Бон вдруг понял, что его тошнит от всего этого, и он сейчас просто расколотит все здесь к чертям, лишь бы это прекратить.  
   Перед глазами все еще стояла картина воцарения Сатаны, которую он за месяцы успел нарисовать себе в деталях. Рин в эту картину не вписывался, Бон просто не мог его вписать.   
   - ...ты должен быть осторожен, брат, потому что если ты...  
   Да когда они уже заткнутся, наконец?!  
   Происходящее в этой комнате доводило его до белого каления.   
   - ...Не хочешь с ними, пойдем со мной, - сказал Бон. Юкио, прерванный на полуслове, ошарашенно замолк.   
   Слова сорвались сами по себе, Бон ни обдумывал их, ни планировал. Его несло дальше - язык вперед мыслей, вечное проклятье.  
   - Ты можешь пойти со мной. Демонические клинки - не моя специализация, но у меня есть пара знакомых. Я обучу тебя всему, что знаю, и ты будешь моим партнером на миссиях. А потом мы угробим эту демоническую тварь, твоего папашу Сатану. Как тебе?  
   - Какое щедрое предложение, Сугуро-кун, - заметил сэр Мефисто Фель со своей извечной ухмылкой, неприлично широкой. - Не далее как сегодня утром ты был готов собственными руками вырвать сердце из груди сына Сатаны. Что-то изменилось?  
   - А то вы не знаете, - Бон смотрел, как на лице Рина появляется удивленное выражение и такая надежда, что в груди защемило. - Разве это демон? Он тот же идиот, который готовит мне завтрак с вечера, потому что не может проснуться достаточно рано. Даже мечом пока не умеет как следует пользоваться.  
   - Эй! - обиделся Рин - то ли за завтрак, то ли за меч.  
   - Я знаю его не один месяц, - продолжал Бон. - Я ни разу я не заподозрил, что он может быть демоном.  
   - Он не был демоном, - сказал Фудзимото. - Его тело было полностью человеческим. Сейчас это изменилось.  
   Хвост Рина нервно дернулся, и Рин поймал его в кулак, посмотрел на Бона - заметил ли - и виновато дернул плечом.   
   - В действительности, Сугуро-кун, - медовым голосом пропел Мефисто, - ты хочешь взять к себе Рина по совсем другой причине, разве не так? - сердце Бона пропустило удар. Обсуждать свою личную жизнь в тесном семейном кругу он абсолютно не желал. Чертов клоун! Мефисто выдержал драматическую паузу и продолжил: - Если ты убьешь его сейчас, то признаешь, что не разглядел под носом своего главного врага. Это так похоже на… гордыню, тебе не кажется?   
   - Чего? - ошалело переспросил Бон, полностью сбитый с толку.  
   - Из нас двоих, - вдруг заговорил Рин, громко и уверенно, - гордецом всегда был я. Так что не цепляйтесь к Сугуро с этой дурью, ясно?  
   Фудзимото едва слышно хмыкнул: ох уж эта молодежь...  
   Рин повернулся к Бону, спросил, решительно глядя прямо в глаза:  
   - Значит, ты... согласен? Взять меня с собой?  
   - Да, - Бон ответил, не колеблясь. - Но знай, если я хоть на миг заподозрю, что твое пламя берет верх, что ты становишься демоном по-настоящему - я убью тебя своими руками. Сыну Сатаны не жить в Ассии, только Окумуре Рину.  
   - Только Окумуре Рину, - эхом откликнулся Рин и слабо улыбнулся. - Я согласен.  
   - Полагаю, - подытожил сэр Фель, - тут мы все решили.   
   Некоторое время висела тишина, но на сей раз она показалась Бону куда легче и спокойнее, чем десяток минут назад.  
   - А что касается мастера демонических клинков, - со вздохом сказал Паладин, - я знаю одного. Одну.  
   Бон заметил, как Юкио бесшумно произнес: “О” - после чего добавил уже громко:  
   - Брат, я тебе сочувствую. Ужасно сочувствую.  
   Рин нащупал под столом ладонь Бона и коротко ее сжал, благодаря.


	6. Эпилог

   Стояло раннее утро - настолько раннее, что бодрствующий Рин в эту картину совершенно не вписывался. Асфальт заливал свет неяркого солнца, а воздух еще не успел прогреться до выматывающей жары. Отличное время для небольшой пробежки.  
   Рин стоял на пороге “Окумуры”, прислонившись к косяку раскрытой двери, и смачно зевал. Для него такой час был ранью несусветной, и Бон втихушку посмеивался над его сонной физиономией.  
   Следующий день после появления Астарота они с Рином посвятили уборке - разгребли мусор в погромленных комнатах, заказали целый список вещей на замену сломанным. Мастера приехали чинить окно в этот же день, и к вечеру сквозь дырку в стекле перестали заглядывать удивленные прохожие.  
   Оказалось, столы Рин мастерил сам - кто бы мог подумать, что у этого раздолбая такие золотые руки? Бон бурчал, что придурку просто нечем заняться - ему самому поскорее хотелось приступить к тренировкам и заданиям. Рин заявил, что отдаст Ёру-чан “Окумуру” исключительно в новехоньком состоянии, и если Бону что-то не нравится, он может пойти погулять пару дней. Они поругались, подрались и принялись мастерить столы вместе. Очень, оказалось, умиротворяющее занятие.  
   Сумки были уже собраны, бумаги - подписаны, Ёру-чан - проинструктирована, Кадзу-сан (настоящее имя Кадзумото Ёхико, Бон подсмотрел в документах) - оповещена.  
   Рин прощался с “Окумурой”. Бон, хоть и заполучил любимого повара в личное пользование - тоже.  
   - Оказывается, - вдруг заговорил Рин. - Ёру-чан когда-то спас мой старик. Она попала в какую-то заварушку с настоящим папашей, он его утихомирил... кстати, и правда, я даже забыл, что ее привел ко мне старик.  
   - Хм.  
   - А! Вчера еще хотел спросить, Паладин - это круто?  
   - Охрененно, - честно сказал Бон. - Он один такой.  
   - Ого! Круче, чем мой новоявленный дядюшка-демон?  
   Бон с трудом сообразил, что Рин говорит о досточтимом главе Академии.  
   - Хороший вопрос. Главные у нас все равно в Ватикане.  
   - А они, хм, все еще на меня охотятся?  
   Бон ухмыльнулся.  
   - Ищут тебя по всем закоулкам.  
   - Думаешь, не найдут? - поинтересовался Рин с любопытством и без грамма страха.  
   Псих.  
   - Надеюсь, нет. Если будешь вести себя умно, то найдут нескоро.  
   - Вести себя умно - делать, как ты скажешь?  
   - Вести себя умно - не делать глупостей, - отрезал Бон. - Словарь купи. И да, слушаться меня.  
   - Хрена с два, - со вкусом ответил Рин.  
   - Я знал, что ты так скажешь, идиот. Я серьезно.  
   - Ладно, ладно... Суруго-сэнсээээй.  
   - Теперь ты напоминаешь мне Мефисто.  
   Рин прыснул.  
   - Тогда псалом прочти. Говорят, от демонов спасает.  
   - А какой на тебя действует?  
   - Не знаю, давай все подряд? У тебя голос такой сексуальный...  
   - Ты... извращенец. Полный, абсолютнейший извращенец.  
   - Демон, которого заводят святые слова? Нееет, я демон, которого заводит твой голос.  
   - Заткнись.  
   - Нет, серьезно, - Рин пихнул его в плечо. - Почитай как-нибудь. Интересно же. Вдруг какой-нибудь самый популярный ваш стишок у меня теперь понос вызывает?  
   - ТЫ!!!  
   - Что? Опять с кулаками бросишься?  
   Бон попытался отвесить ему затрещину, но, разумеется, промазал. Рин сверкнул веселым взглядом, отступая вглубь "Окумуры".  
   - Ну вот, - весело сказал он, - ты мне все прощание испортил.  
   - Ты первый начал, - тут же откликнулся Бон.  
   - Как же, как же... вообще, ну их, эти долгие прощания. Ты собрался?  
   - Да, - битком набитая сумка стояла рядом с вещами Рина.  
   - Тогда пошли.  
   - Не будешь ждать Ёру-чан?  
   - Не-е, у нее свой ключ есть. А прощаться я не люблю. Да и вообще, мы на войну, что ли, уходим? Потом зайдем и проверим, как она там.  
   - Может, и на войну, - хмуро сказал Бон. - Не относись к этому так легкомысленно. Это и есть война.  
   - Слушаюсь, слушаюсь, - фыркнул Рин, навьючивая на себя две огромные сумки, которые его, казалось, совершенно не тяготили. На первый раз они решили добраться до Академии пешком, чтобы, как заявил Рин, на пейзаж хоть глянуть.  
   - Слушаешь, да не слышишь, - буркнул Бон.  
   - Кончай умничать.  
   - Сумку мою понесешь.  
   - Угу, щаз. Ты себе раба, что ли, завел? - Рин любовно поправил сдвинувшийся стул.  
   - Ученик должен слушаться учителя, - наставительно сказал ему Бон, подходя к двери.  
   - Я начал с того, что спас твою задницу. У нас нетипичные отношения.  
   Да уж. Нетипичнее некуда. Интересно, какие изменения хвост привлечет в... нет, если он будет думать об этом сейчас, они задержатся. Сильно.  
   Можно задаться этим вопросом вечером.  
   Подумать только, он размышляет об использовании демонического хвоста в постели. Бред какой-то.  
   - Хорошо, у нас нетипичные отношения с задницами, - не удержавшись, ввернул он.  
   - Нетипичнее некуда! - жизнерадостно ответил Рин. - Хвост довольно чувствительный, кстати. Как думаешь...  
   - Рин?  
   - А?  
   - Заткнись.  
   - Гы, - осклабился Рин, и Бон понял, что удлинившиеся клыки эту задорную улыбку совершенно не портят - или он уже привык. - И не подумаю.  
   Выходя, Рин в последний раз щелкнул пальцами по колокольчику, и тот отозвался мелодичным звоном. Он закрыл дверь, привычно повернув ключ несколько раз и, опустившись на корточки, аккуратно сунул его под щелку.  
   - Ну, двинулись! В смысле, двинули.  
   Бон вздохнул.  
   - Ладно, я знал, на что иду.  
   - Еще бы, - Рин, широко улыбнувшись, ткнул его под ребра - на этот раз куда болезненнее, чем обычно.  
   Примерно как Сима, а то и посильнее.  
   Бон не питал красивых иллюзий. Он знал, что впереди много сомнений и споров, знал, что будет высматривать тревожные признаки в каждом жесте и слове, а Рин - беситься из-за этого и затевать драки. Им все еще нужно было решить проблему с Ватиканом и бесконтрольным синим пламенем. У них на хвосте все еще висела свора демонов, которых Сатана отравил в Ассию за своим сыном, и толпа экзорцистов, посланных Ватиканом. Позади оставалась уютная "Окумура", а впереди... хрен знает, что там было впереди. Бон предпочитал не загадывать.  
   И все же, несмотря ни на что, сейчас он ни о чем не жалел - не только потому, что не привык сокрушаться о прошлом. Бон просто шагал рядом с Рином, пропускал его болтовню мимо ушей и чувствовал себя невероятно легко.


End file.
